Dangerous Relationships
by Paty-chan
Summary: UA - Ewan McGregor é um fotógrafo investigativo e descobre uma conspiração. A única pessoa em quem ele pode confiar é Hayden Christensen.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: essa fic contém Slash e se passa em um Universo Alternativo. Se não curte esse tipo de história, peço que não leia. Só espero que os fãs mais xiitas de Star Wars não queiram me matar! XD**

**Alguns dados pessoais de certos atores foi alterada. Jude Law, Ewan McGregor, Hayden Christensen e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fic não me pertencem. **

**Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.**

**Boa leitura! E não esqueçam das reviews :3**

_**Capítulo 01 – Inesperado**_

A vida sempre nos surpreende e nos pega desprevenidos. Quando achamos que temos tudo sobre controle, acontece uma mudança tão brusca, que no momento em que percebemos, é tarde demais.

Com esses pensamentos, Ewan tragou o cigarro rapidamente, deixando que a fumaça saísse e tomasse conta do ar a sua volta. Desviou o olhar do teto e pousou sobre os papéis espalhados pela mesa à sua frente.

Realmente estar naquela profissão não era algo fácil de ser encarado. Sua mulher, Eve, já havia reclamado milhões de vezes. Mas era o que gostava de fazer, mesmo não tendo noites de sono consideráveis ou então um salário que compensasse todas as limitações que tinha.

Ser um fotógrafo investigativo era o que nasceu para fazer. Foi o meio que achou para conciliar sua paixão pelas artes, com a procura pela adrenalina. Muitas vezes, tinha que colocar o pescoço em perigo para conseguir a foto que tanto queria.

Estava sempre ligado as noticias e tinha contatos em diversas áreas, principalmente na polícia e no jornal local. Era o modo de recolher informações importantes para então correr atrás da foto.

Com seu trabalho, ajudou em várias investigações e alguns importantes traficantes de drogas foram presos. Entretanto, nunca ficava nos holofotes, pelo contrário. Discreto e preciso, fazia o que era necessário e depois sumia, deixando apenas as fotos.

Tinha medo que sua mulher e as duas filhas pequenas acabassem envolvidas. Se isso acontecesse, não conseguiria perdoar a si mesmo. Acima de tudo, Ewan valorizava sua família e fazia de tudo para mantê-la afastada do mundo podre que lidava.

As fotos lhe chamaram a atenção e ele resolveu se ajeitar na poltrona de couro. Manteve o cigarro preso entre os lábios, enquanto as mãos folheavam as imagens. Em todas elas, sempre aparecia uma mulher, que parecia ser estrangeira, conversando com homem.

O primeiro grande detalhe era que, em suas mãos havia um pacote, que parecia ser droga. Ewan conhecia muito bem aquele tipo de embalagem, já estava cansado de ver transações do tipo.

O segundo detalhe era que essa mesma mulher era casada com ninguém menos que Jude Law, o secretário do governador da Califórnia.

Isso tudo tinha cheiro de escândalo ao longe, com certeza. Sem sombra de dúvida, o esquema parecia ser grande, porque envolvia pessoas poderosas e que tinham grande influência sobre o povo.

Ewan guardou as fotos dentro de uma pasta, cuidadosamente. Abriu a gaveta do seu lado direito e guardou o arquivo lá dentro, não se esquecendo de trancar. Levantou, apagou a luz e saiu do escritório, ainda fumando.

Foi até o banheiro e encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Os cabelos loiros precisavam de um corte, pois os fios já alçavam os cílios, fazendo com que piscasse mais vezes do que o necessário.

Seus olhos claros pareciam cansados e isso se refletia nas olheiras que se formavam. Amassou o cigarro no cinzeiro, jogou uma água no rosto e subiu as escadas. Já era de madrugada e Eve dormia profundamente.

Ele deitou-se na cama e fechou as pálpebras, tentando dormir. Com muito custo, o sono veio, tomando-o por completo. Acordou na manhã seguinte com suas filhas pulando na cama.

-Acorda papai! –Clara disse, entusiasmada, enquanto pulava.

-Hoje é sábado e você prometeu que nos levaria ao parque! –Esther comentou, sentando-se ao lado do pai.

-Hhhhmm... –ele gemeu, revirando-se e abrindo os olhos. –Que horas são?

-Dez horas. –a mais velha parou de pular e saiu da cama. –Vamos pai, levanta logo!

-Calma, meninas... –Ewan bocejou, espreguiçando-se. –Vão tomando o café da manhã de vocês que eu vou me arrumar.

-Eba! –elas comemoraram juntas e saíram correndo do quarto.

Eve deu passagem para as filhas e ficou parada na porta, observando o marido. Já fazia cerca de um ano que ele não parava de trabalhar, estava sempre atarefado. Às vezes o pegava dormindo sobre os arquivos que tinha de estudar, ou então acordado até o sol raiar, procurando pistas.

Não tinha do que reclamar, era um ótimo marido e um pai excelente, na medida do possível. O problema era que a relação de casal entre eles não estava muito boa, fazia meses que não tinham algo mais intimo.

Quando Ewan a procurava, Eve estava cansada e não tinha vontade nenhuma e vice-versa. Não eram mais sincronizados como costumavam e isso aos poucos ia criando uma sensação estranha entre o casal.

-Bom-dia, amor. –ela disse suavemente. –Quer comer o que no café?

-Oi querida... –levantou, passando a mão nos cabelos. –Quero café preto e ovos mexidos com torrada.

-Tudo bem. –a mulher virou-se antes de sair. –Vou passar o dia fora com a Candice, será que poderia ficar com as meninas?

-Sem problemas. –ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

Minutos depois, Ewan desceu para tomar café. De barba feita e banho tomado, vestia uma camisa branca com gola V, calça de tactel preta e tênis de corrida. Suas filhas comiam cereal, enquanto Eve colocava os ovos mexidos com torradas na mesa.

Ficaram conversando por alguns minutos, enquanto comiam. Logo após o café, ele colocou as meninas no banco traseiro do carro, com o cinto de segurança e dirigiu para o parque, enquanto sua mulher ia ao shopping com a amiga.

Esther e Clara saíram correndo pelo extenso gramado, com o pai atrás. Usaram todos os brinquedos do playground, depois tomaram sorvete e agora Ewan estava sentado em um banco respirando ofegante.

Cuidar de crianças não era fácil. Suas filhas possuíam uma energia de dar inveja em muitas pessoas. A diferença era de cinco anos, mas se davam tão bem que pareciam ter a mesma idade.

Clara ensinava como jogar frescobol para Esther, enquanto o pai observava por trás dos óculos escuros. Estava tão preocupado com as meninas, acenando para elas, que não percebeu a aproximação furtiva de homem ao seu lado. Só se deu conta, quando o estranho sentou no banco e ficou encarando-o.

-Por acaso não vai falar comigo?

Ewan reconheceu-o imediatamente. Era seu melhor amigo, Hayden. Haviam ficado cerca de dois anos conversando apenas pelo telefone. Ele havia sido transferido para o outro lado do país, por causa do último caso em que trabalhou.

Apesar de ser novo, Hayden era um experiente detetive e era o principal informante de Ewan dentro da policia local. Foi uma grande surpresa vê-lo ali, em pleno sábado.

-Hay? –não acreditava no que via.

-Achou que fosse um fantasma? –ele brincou, dando um sorriso sarcástico.

-Não... É que... –o loiro deixou o queixo cair. –Realmente não esperava ver você aqui!  
-Eu voltei para São Francisco. –comentou, apoiando os braços no encosto do banco. –Larguei minha promoção.

-Por quê? –ele olhou rapidamente procurando suas filhas e ao ver que estavam bem, voltou sua atenção para o amigo. –Você ganhava o dobro!

-Aahh... –fez uma careta de desgosto. –Não estava me sentindo bem lá. Fora que eu estava trabalhando na parte burocrática.

-Que merda hein? –Ewan deu um tapinha nas costas do outro.

-Nem me fale... Um tédio mortal aquilo. –Hayden parecia animado. –Então, as meninas cresceram né?

-É mesmo. –fez um sinal para que elas se aproximassem. –Clara agora tem dez e Esther cinco.

As garotas correram para a companhia do pai e não parava de gritar de felicidade ao verem que o tio Hay tinha voltado. Ele era realmente muito querido pelas meninas, afinal havia acompanhando-as desde o nascimento.

Hayden decidiu aceitar o convite para ver o jogo entre Yankees e Red Sox na casa de Ewan. Aproveitariam para conversar com calma, porque o telefone nunca era o bastante.

Como escocês que era, o loiro resolveu beber uma dose de whisky puro, enquanto o amigo preferiu ficar com a cerveja. As meninas brincavam de boneca perto da televisão e não faziam a mínima idéia do que eles falavam.

-Então, algum caso novo? –o mais novo perguntou, depois de tomar um gole.

-A polícia está investigando um grande esquema de drogas na cidade... –Ewan levantou-se. –E provavelmente Rachel Weiz está envolvida.

-A mulher do Jude Law, o secretário do governador? –Hayden não acreditava.

-Ela mesma. –bebericou mais um pouco do whisky. –Mudando de assunto, você fica para o jantar?

-Claro, estou morrendo de saudades da sua comida! –ele sorriu, levantando também. –Quer ajuda?

(...)

Era de madrugada e a casa estava silenciosa. Apenas Ewan estava acordado, com sua mente trabalhando a mil por hora. O reencontro com o amigo foi ótimo, mas acabou trazendo antigas memórias à tona.

E era exatamente isso o que ele não queria. Sentia-se mal quando lembrava o que aconteceu quando sua filha mais nova nasceu...

_Os dois entraram em um bar qualquer, o ambiente estava lotado e parecia animado. A música do karaokê se misturava com o som das várias conversas. Escolheram uma mesa no canto, um pouco mais afastada do tumulto e beberam._

_Beberam até não agüentarem mais, estavam felizes... Ewan então estava radiante, Esther era um presente de Deus. Não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso bobo dos lábios desde que saíram do hospital._

_Quando perceberam que haviam atingido sua cota máxima, saíram do bar aos tropeços e foram andando até a casa de Hayden, que ficava mais perto. As palavras não tinham muito sentido e qualquer coisa era motivo de riso._

_Um estava apoiado no outro, andando no mesmo ritmo, cantando músicas aos berros ou pelo menos tentando, porque viviam esquecendo a letra. Seguiram nessa animação até chegarem ao apartamento._

_-Eu vou dormir... –Ewan disse, jogando-se na cama king size que existia no quarto. –Aqui!_

_-Essa cama é minha, porra! –o mais novo puxou o amigo pelo pé, tentando derrubá-lo._

_-Ah, deixa eu dormir aqui, vai? –o loiro sorriu, esparramando-se na cama._

_-Não vai não! –ele protestou, deitando ao lado de Ewan. –Vou ficar do seu lado só pra não deixar você pegar no sono..._

_Hayden começou a cutucar o outro, queria tirá-lo da cama a qualquer custo. Ewan começou a se irritar e resolveu imobilizar o amigo, uma vez que sabia artes marciais. Foi então que começou uma briga por quem dormiria na cama._

_Conforme rolavam de um lado para outro, distribuindo socos leves, a coberta e o lençol foram parar no chão. Não ligava para o fato de estarem fazendo uma enorme bagunça._

_Eles caíram da cama, Hayden bateu com as costas no carpete, mas nem reparou nisso, porque Ewan lhe fazia cosquinhas e não conseguia parar de rir. O loiro tinha o amigo entre as suas pernas e estava em cima dele, distribuindo cosquinhas no pescoço._

_Mas de repente, o que era só diversão ficou sério. Eles pararam de se mexer e trocaram olhares curiosos. O álcool havia desinibido qualquer pensamento racional de suas mentes._

_Era interessante ver como o outro tinha as bochechas rosadas e os lábios avermelhados, os olhos semicerrados. De alguma maneira, aquilo era atrativo e envolvente. Não sabiam porque pensavam dessa forma, porém a idéia de encostar os lábios parecia extremamente interessante._

_E foi o que fizeram e como aquilo era bom! As línguas quentes e mornas quando se tocaram, provocaram intensos arrepios de prazer, que se espalharam por seus corpos. O calor ia aumentando, conforme o beijo se intensificava._

_Parecia que suas vidas dependiam daquele beijo, pois exploravam cada milímetro do outro, para tentar saciar aquele desejo fora do comum. Só decidiram parar quando já não tinham mais fôlego algum._

_-Ewan, eu... –Hayden começou a falar, mas foi interrompido._

_-Estamos bêbados, isso fica entre a gente, ok? –o loiro disse, levantando-se. –Eu vou dormir na sala._

_Depois daquela noite, nunca mais tocaram no assunto. Decidiram que aquilo foi causado pelo excesso abusivo de álcool e que nunca comentariam com outros, era um assunto pessoal demais. Poucos meses depois, Hayden foi transferido para o outro lado do país, para ganhar o dobro de salário. _

Por que estava lembrando-se de tudo aquilo, como um filme rodando em sua cabeça? Já tinha superado essa questão fazia muito tempo. Ewan era hetero e casado, com duas filhas lindas. Tinha uma vida ótima...

Então por que seu membro enrijecia-se dentro da cueca? Precisava fazer alguma coisa, pensar em outra coisa. Olhou para o lado e viu sua mulher dormindo suavemente. Ela estava linda naquela camisola preta de seda.

O loiro passou a mão pelo rosto dela e se aproximou, espalhando selinhos pelo pescoço dela. Eve acordou lentamente, sentindo que o marido lhe fazia carinhos mais maliciosos. Sabia que ele gostava de fazer sexo à noite...

Respondeu aos estímulos e em pouco tempo, ambos estavam despidos. Os quadris da mulher batiam fortemente contra os dele. Ewan prendeu as mãos dela contra o travesseiro, formando uma moldura para o rosto vermelho e entorpecido de prazer.

Ele era muito bom no que estava fazendo. Não sabia explicar o motivo, mas sentia-se revolto por dentro, os pensamentos voltados para aquela fatídica noite. A raiva caiu sobre o loiro sem aviso. Estocou a mulher, fazendo-a delirar.

A fúria o fez aumentar a velocidade das estocadas, assim como a intensidade do movimento. Não demorou muito para que os dois gemessem mais alto e tudo ficasse fora de foco.

Ewan saiu de dentro da esposa e desabou ao seu lado na cama. As respirações demoraram a voltar ao normal. Eve se enroscou no pescoço dele e foi sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Eu te amo.

-Também te amo, querida.

Era revoltante o modo como sua boca respondia automaticamente, enquanto sua mente estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 02 – Trabalho**_

Sabe aquele dia em que você pára e pensa: "Eu não deveria ter saído da cama."? Era assim que Hayden se encontrava naquela manhã chuvosa de segunda-feira. Havia tido um final de semana ótimo, mas voltar ao trabalho e encarar o chefe nunca é fácil.

Até porque, ele havia pedido transferência sem avisar. Não queria dar nenhuma explicação, porque iria se enrolar na desculpa e acumular mais problemas ainda. Enquanto estava no avião voando para Nova York, ficou imaginando a cara que Morris não deve ter feito ao receber a noticia.

A questão toda é que Hayden estava de volta e teria que enfrentar a fúria de dois anos do chefe. No momento em que se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa de Morris, desejou pelo menos ser surdo por alguns minutos.

Toda aquela ladainha que o cinqüentão falava incomodava, causando um mau-humor que demoraria o dia inteiro para se diluir. E piorava a cada palavra que seu chefe dizia.

-Por que resolveu voltar? –Morris falava tão alto que veias saltavam nas têmporas. –Poderia ter ficado por lá!

-Sinceramente chefe, isso é problema meu. –ele disse calmamente, tentando se controlar. –Não está feliz com a minha volta?

-Olha lá como fala comigo! –seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho de raiva. –Ainda sou eu quem manda por aqui!

-Eu não quero brigar, ok? –Hayden levantou as mãos, em posição de defesa. –Será que você poderia me deixar trabalhar?

Morris ficou quieto, respirando com dificuldade. Era um homem de meia idade com uma barriga imensa e tinha problemas cardíacos. Passou a mão pela careca e procurou se acalmar, o médico disse que deveria evitar situações estressantes.

Encarou o jovem a sua frente, não queria ter falado daquele jeito. Mas é que estavam envolvidos em uma investigação minuciosa, sobre o possível envolvimento de Jude Law no esquema de drogas na cidade.

E justo agora Hayden volta para a corporação, deixando a equipe meio agitada. Afinal de contas, ele era um excelente detetive, com muita experiência do campo. O dilema todo consistia em deixar Erick Thompson à frente das investigações, como já estava, ou se o substituía.

-Faz o seguinte... –seu tom de voz estava mais baixo. –Assiste a reunião e depois veremos o que você pode fazer, tá?

-Obrigado chefe. –ele se levantou e saiu do gabinete.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentia falta de todo aquele ambiente que a corporação tinha. Passou pelas várias mesas, entrou pelo corredor principal e procurou sua antiga sala.

Não existia mais seu nome colado no vidro, a sala havia virado uma espécie de depósito para papeladas antigas. O espaço estava completamente tomado por vários caixotes de casos-mortos.

Ele deu uma última olhada no ambiente antes de seguir para a reunião. Quando abriu a porta do salão, agradeceu mentalmente que esta ficava ao fundo. Enquanto procurava uma cadeira vazia para se sentar, naquela escuridão, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

O palestrante ficou quieto de repente e foi neste momento que Hayden olhou para frente pela primeira vez e ao constatar quem era, sentiu um enjôo no estômago.

-Olha só, se não é Hayden Christensen? –Erick falou lá da frente, onde explicava o caso. –O filho pródigo à casa sempre retorna...

Vários risos baixos e murmurinhos tomaram conta do salão. Erick limpou a garganta e continuou falando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele era um verdadeiro babaca que não perdia a oportunidade de tirar uma com a cara de Hayden, mas se transformava completamente quando palestrava sobre um caso.

Explicava tudo minuciosamente, prendendo a atenção dos colegas de trabalho e focando nos pequenos que faziam toda a diferença durante a investigação. Mesmo não tendo nada para anotar qualquer informação, Hayden cravou os olhos no telão e aguçou seus ouvidos para conseguir captar a maior quantidade de coisas importantes.

Por mais que a policia de São Francisco fizesse uma limpeza na cidade, recolhendo toda a droga possível, era impressionante o modo como os traficantes conseguiam se reabastecer.

Eram muito grandes as chances de ter algum político envolvido no meio, pois assim poderia corromper os subordinados e evitar que as medidas necessárias fossem feitas. As atenções se voltaram para Jude Law e sua esposa por causa de uma foto tirada por paparazzi.

Nela, Rachel Weiz aparecia conversando com um homem desconhecido e entregando um pacote. Até então, ninguém havia notado esse detalhe. Todos ficaram mais preocupados com o fato dela estar sem maquiagem e parecer mais magra do que o comum.

Esse tal pacote que ela entregava, se assemelhava muito a um embrulho de cocaína. Isso fez com que alguns investigadores procurassem mais a fundo os históricos da mulher do secretário do governador.

Quando adolescente, foi internada duas vezes numa clinica de reabilitação, mas conseguiu se livrar do vicio. Mesmo assim, isso deixou a polícia desconfiada e não a descartou da lista de suspeitos.

Agora, eles iriam começar a procurar pelos traficantes de drogas, para assim tentar chegar ao cabeça de todo o esquema.

-As recomendações de cada grupo estão em suas pastas... –Erick disse, acendendo as luzes do salão. –Mãos à obra!

Aos poucos, os policias começaram a deixar o local, sobrando apenas o palestrante e Hayden. Este se levantou quando o outro se aproximou.

-Não pense que isto me agrade... –comentou com desdém, entregando uma pasta. –Você e mais dois homens a sua escolha vão ser responsáveis por monitorar Rachel.

-Ordens do chefe... –um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Exato e isso me irrita profundamente. –Erick levantou uma das sobrancelhas. –Nem preciso dizer que é sigilo absoluto, não é senhor perfeição?

-Sempre bom recomendar, não custa nada... –Hayden pegou a pasta e saiu do salão.

(...)

Ewan amassou a ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro e atendeu ao celular que não parava de vibrar no bolso da calça jeans.

-Ei, _loiraça_! –Hayden disse animadamente no outro lado da linha.

-Não me chame assim. –ele pediu, sua voz séria. –Sabe que eu não gosto desse apelido.

-Deixa isso pra lá, o importante é que você vai trabalhar comigo!

-O que? –sentiu que iria engasgar.

-Não posso falar pelo celular... –uma pausa curta. –Vamos almoçar juntos?

-Te encontro daqui a quinze minutos no restaurante chinês. –respondeu antes de desligar.

Eve estava trabalhando no seu escritório e voltaria só mais tarde, depois de pegar as meninas na escola. Mesmo assim, resolveu deixar um bilhete para elas, dizendo que estava resolvendo assuntos de trabalho e que as amava muito.

Vestiu sua jaqueta de couro favorita, calçou as botas pretas, colocou o capacete e saiu montado na sua Kawazaki Ninja prateada. Tirando as artes, pilotar era uma de suas maiores paixões. Só decidiu que não seria profissional da área, porque Eve estava grávida de Clara e nunca as deixaria de lado. Fora que era apenas um hobby, fazia por pura diversão e perderia toda a graça se tivesse que vencer sempre.

Depois de quinze minutos, estacionou a moto num lugar apropriado e foi andando até o restaurante chinês. O engraçado desse lugar era que a cozinha era aberta e voltada para a rua.

Os fregueses sentavam em bancos altos, como aqueles dos bares, e faziam seu pedido, comendo no balcão. Extremamente informal e extremamente delicioso. Ninguém fazia um chop suey como o deles. Senhor Ming era um perito na cozinha e não falava uma palavra em inglês.

Não demorou muito e Hayden apareceu, veio andando da delegacia até ali, não ficava muito longe. Até porque, havia parado de chover e o tempo parecia querer melhorar.

-Já fez o pedido? –perguntou o mais novo.

-Claro, nosso chop suey especial de sempre. –fez um sinal para que o amigo sentasse ao seu lado. –Então, me explica direito...

-É o seguinte, Erick me deixou responsável pelo monitoramento de Rachel. –Hayden disse calmamente, enquanto se sentava. –Resolvi escolher você e o Matt para me ajudarem.

-Entendo... E o que você quer que eu faça, exatamente? –pegou os hashis no balcão.

-Opa, a comida chegou! –ele disse, pegando seu prato e os talheres.

Ewan olhou para o amigo e não conseguiu segurar o riso. Era muito engraçado ver uma pessoa comendo shop suey de garfo e faca. Sabia que Hayden não sabia usar os hashis e ficava todo atrapalhando quanto tentava.

-Pára de rir, porra! –ele reclamou, apesar de rir também. –Você sabe que não consigo!

-Eu sei... –o loiro ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios. –Mas não deixa de ser engraçado!

-Você é um babaca, sabia? –Hayden socou o ombro do amigo.

-Ah que ótimo, agora caiu carne na calça! –disse, tentando se limpar com um gaurdanapo. –Vai parecer que fiz xixi...

O pedaço de carne havia caído exatamente em cima do zíper, sorte que a blusa tinha um comprimento maior e tamparia sem nenhum problema. Evitaram conversar muito sobre o caso, porque havia civis comuns ao redor e essas eram informações sigilosas.

Hayden ainda tinha que voltar para a delegacia para pegar mais informações, para então poderem ir atrás de Matt e inicias as investigações sobre Rachel. Aproveitaram o horário do almoço para falar besteiras, fazia tempo que não riam tanto.

Depois de comerem, Ewan deu carona para o amigo. O loiro ficou na recepção da delegacia, conversando com a plantonista, uma conhecia de colégio, enquanto Hayden ia buscar a pasta na sua sala.

Após alguns minutos de espera, ele voltou e então foram para o jornal local. O prédio ficava localizado no centro de São Francisco. Informaram ao atendente que falariam com um funcionário e subiram de elevador.

Quando a porta abriu, depararam-se com um espaço enorme, com várias pessoas andando de um lado para o outro. Algumas trabalhavam em suas divisórias, outras falavam no telefone. Perceberam que Matt estava conversando com uma mulher perto do bebedouro.

Assim que ele se virou para voltar a sua divisória, notou que havia dois homens parados perto da porta do elevador. Nunca tinha visto nenhum deles no jornal antes, provavelmente não trabalhavam lá.

Afinal, um era loiro, parecia ser estrangeiro, vestindo roupas de motoqueiro. Enquanto o outro era igual a um modelo e usava roupas sociais de alta costura. Ao olhar mais atentamente para seus rostos, viu que se tratava de antigos amigos de escola.

-Ewan! Hayden! –chamou, fazendo um sinal para se aproximarem.

Matt sentia saudade dos amigos, mas não tinha muito tempo para lazer. Desde que havia se tornado o redator-chefe da sessão policial do jornal, as coisas tomaram um rumo frenético.

-Que bom ver vocês por aqui... –ele comentou, abraçando dos dois.

-Então, atrapalhamos seu lance com a mulher? –Hayden perguntou, olhando para os lados, procurando-a.

-Na verdade não... –Matt de uma risada. –Ela é a supervisora da gráfica, veio me perguntar quando eu mandaria as matérias.

-Entendo... –Ewan colocou as mãos nos bolsos. –Então, podemos falar com você em particular?

-Claro, sobre o que se trata? –limpava os óculos de grau na barra da camisa social que vestia.

-Precisamos da sua ajuda numa investigação. –Hayden disse sério, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

O jornalista não acreditou no que ouviu, seu cérebro parecia digerir a informação lentamente. Pela primeira vez na vida, teria a oportunidade de finalmente colocar em prática tudo que sabia na teoria.

Depois de trabalhar durante muito tempo na sessão policial, conhecia muito bem como as investigações eram feitas, dependendo do caso, tinha acesso aos arquivos, para complementar suas reportagens.

Sem nem saber o que era, Matt Damon concordou, acenando positivamente com a cabeça e dizendo:

-Estou dentro do caso. –colocou novamente os óculos. –O que eu preciso fazer?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 03 – Intrigas**_

-Estamos investigando Rachel Weiz e precisamos de toda a informação que você puder arrumar. –Hayden foi direto, sem rodeios.

-Hhhhmm... –passou a mãos pelos cabelos castanhos. –Procuram algo especifico?  
-Não, pode ser qualquer coisa, não importa. –Ewan olhou para os lados. –Quem são seus amigos, o que faz da vida, quais foram seus relacionamentos anteriores antes de casar...

-Tudo bem, vou começar hoje mesmo. –Matt esboçou um leve sorriso. –Se eu achar alguma coisa, com quem eu entro em contato?

-Liga pra _loiraça _primeiro, depois fala comigo, ok? –Hayden fez questão de dar ênfase ao apelido.

-Ainda te chamam assim, Ewan? –o jornalista perguntou, parecendo incrédulo.

-Não. Só que o babaca do Hay ainda não cresceu. –o loiro estava meio irritado.

Os três trocaram o número de seus telefones e celulares entre eles. Cada um tomou um rumo diferente. Ewan foi para casa, jantar com a esposa e filhas. Hayden voltou para a delegacia, pesquisar nos arquivos.

Matt continuou no jornal, fazendo seu trabalho corriqueiro, sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Quando o horário de expediente já havia terminado, resolveu ir até o arquivo do prédio no primeiro andar, onde todas as informações eram guardadas.

Como era amigo do vigia, conseguiu entrar tranquilamente, se não teria que pedir autorização e demoraria muito tempo. O lugar se assemelhava a uma biblioteca, com dois andares, as prateleiras recheadas de caixas separadas pelos anos de publicação.

Matt subiu em uma daquelas escadas que rolam para o lado e começou a procurar o ano que lhe interessava. Quando achou 1983, retirou a caixa e desceu cuidadosamente. Colocou em cima da mesa e abriu a tampa, vasculhando o conteúdo com atenção.

"_A socialite Rachel Weiz, foi mandada essa tarde para uma clinica de reabilitação em Nova York. Segundo amigos e parentes, ela consumia cocaína desde que seu namorado cometeu suicídio..." _

Essa matéria na coluna social chamou a atenção, o jornalista procurou o nome de quem havia escrito e anotou num pedaço de papel. Afinal, o nome da clinica não havia sido publicado e essa informação era crucial.

Matt continuou procurando nos arquivos e só percebeu que estava muito tarde quando Larry, o vigia noturno entrou na sala.

-Com licença...

-Ah, oi Larry. –Matt cumprimentou. –Tom já foi embora?

-Foi sim, são onze da noite. –o vigia disse sério. –Se precisar de alguma coisa senhor, é só me chamar. Vou estar na portaria.

Ele guardou as coisas no mesmo lugar e deixou o prédio, com algumas informações e milhões de perguntas na mente. De alguma maneira, isso parecia ser apenas a ponta de um iceberg muito grande.

Pegou sua mochila e as coisas em cima da mesa, desceu até o subsolo. Quando entrou no seu carro, tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. Sentia-se esgotado, mesmo assim não iria deixar de ajudar seus amigos. Ligou o veiculo e dirigiu para casa, precisava tomar um banho e dormir.

(...)

Ewan estava sentado na cabeceira da cama onde Clara e Esther dormiam, lendo "Os Contos das Mil e uma Noites", o favorito delas. Era assim toda noite, o pai ficava ali perto até que as meninas pegassem no sono.

-... E assim, o ladrão foi preso e a inocência de Malik foi provada. –ele acabou de ler, fechando o livro.

-Nossa, adorei a história papai! –a mais nova comentou, os olhos brilhando de emoção.

-Conta outra? –a mais velha pediu, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Agora está na hora de vocês dormirem, meninas. –Ewan disse guardando o livro numa prateleira do outro lado do quarto. –Amanhã eu leio outra, ok?

-Tudo bem... –elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Ele deu um beijo na testa de cada uma, desejando bons sonhos. Ficou ali parado, observando-as cair no sono. Em poucos minutos, entraram num sono profundo. Ewan apagou a luz e metade da porta aberta.

Desceu até o primeiro andar, tomou um copo de água gelada e foi ao escritório. Estava intrigado com uma coisa desde que havia chegado em casa. Abriu a gaveta e tirou a pasta dali.

Examinou cuidadosamente as fotos tiradas pelo paparazzi. Era muito estranho que Rachel estivesse entregando aquele embrulho de cocaína assim, em plena luz do dia. Isso poderia significar outra coisa, completamente diferente.

Franziu as sobrancelhas, o cérebro pensando em várias possibilidades diferentes. Aquilo não fazia muito sentido... Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu Eve entrando no escritório.

-Vai ficar trabalhando até tarde, querido? –ela sentou no canto da mesa.

-Não... Só estava pensando aqui, nada demais. –sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. –Já estou indo pra cama.

-Sabe, às vezes eu acho que você se dedica além do normal. –a mulher passava a mão pelos cabelos loiros do marido.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –fechou os olhos, sentindo o carinho.

-Seu trabalho é só tirar as fotos e entregar para a polícia... –agora sua mão estava na barba. –Mas você se dedica tanto, que se envolve com os casos e ajuda a solucioná-los... E o que ganha com isso?

-Apenas faço o que acho certo, amor. –Ewan abriu os olhos, encarando-a. –Não consigo só tirar as fotos e deixar de lado. O meu trabalho pode tanto absolver, quanto culpar uma pessoa.

-Eu fico tão preocupada com você... –Eve sentou-se no colo dele. –Eu te amo tanto...

-Fique tranqüila, sempre vou estar aqui. –ele abraçou-a, afundando o rosto nos cabelos castanhos e perfumados que ela tinha.

Eles subiram para o quarto e dormiram de conchinha, algo que não faziam há muito tempo. No meio da noite, Ewan acabou acordando sobressaltado. Teve um pesadelo horrível, no qual suas filhas eram seqüestradas.

O coração ainda batia acelerado no peito, a respiração ofegava. Demorou alguns segundos até que percebesse que tudo estava bem. Mesmo assim, levantou-se e foi ao quarto delas.

Clara e Esther dormiam profundamente, como verdadeiros anjos. As mãos de Ewan ainda suavam frio, mas pôde ficar mais tranqüilo. Desceu as escadas lentamente, tentando se recuperar do susto. A família era a coisa mais importante de sua vida.

Bebeu outro copo d'água e voltou para o quarto. Aquela sensação ainda persistia...

(...)

Hayden procurou no sistema da delegacia, alguma coisa que pudesse ser útil. Descobriu apenas algumas multas por excesso de velocidade. E uma vez que a polícia foi chamada porque estavam dando uma festa e o som estava atrapalhando os vizinhos, nada demais.

Suas costas doíam de ficar tanto tempo curvado sobre o computador pesquisando. Por isso, resolveu ir para casa e estudar as informações que já tinha. A responsabilidade que estava em cima de seus ombros era grande.

Depois de tomar um banho quente demorado, o telefone tocou. Era Sophie, uma ficante que tinha na cidade, antes de ir para Nova York. Marcaram de se encontrar no restaurante italiano.

Assim que terminaram o jantar, foram até o apartamento da morena, onde acabaram transando mais uma vez. Aquilo já era corriqueiro entre eles, relações sexuais sem envolvimento, sem pressão.

Hayden realmente era bom no que fazia e tinha orgulho disso. Dentro do grupo de amigos, era o galinha, saia com qualquer menina bonita que lhe desse mole. Ewan também tinha várias meninas em sua lista, mas sempre foi o cara responsável que namorava sério. Matt não era de relacionamentos com o sexo oposto e sim mais focado no trabalho.

Até hoje pouca coisa mudou e de certa maneira gostava disso. Ainda não se sentia preparado para se amarrar a alguém e constituir família, como Ewan fez. Ter filhos nessa altura do campeonato realmente não era o seu maior plano.

Por isso, continuava com suas transas descompromissadas. Era a melhor coisa, prazer sem envolvimento.

Ele abraçou Sophie e fechou os olhos, sentindo o sono vindo aos poucos. Estava completamente exausto e não tinha forças para mais nada. Acordou na manhã seguinte com o sol batendo dentro do quarto.

A morena ainda dormia e nem se mexeu, quando Hayden levantou e foi para o banheiro. Depois lavar o rosto e fazer um bochecho com anti-séptico bucal, vestiu a roupa e saiu do apartamento, deixando um bilhete na cozinha. "_Foi ótimo nos encontrarmos. Você continua maravilhosa na cama. Beijos, H."_

Agora estava em seu próprio apartamento, fazendo a higiene matinal corretamente. Enquanto tomava sua xícara de café e esperava as panquecas ficarem prontas, o telefone tocou.

-Alô?

-Bom dia, Hay. –Ewan disse do outro lado da linha, parecendo nervoso. –Já viu o noticiário?

-Não... Por quê? –sentiu um frio no estômago.

-Liga no canal quarto, agora mesmo! Você não vai acreditar...

Hayden ligou a televisão de plasma e seu queixo caiu, conforme entendia o que estava acontecendo. Simplesmente Jude Law estava dando uma entrevista no canal mais assistido em São Francisco, dizendo que sofria ameaças da oposição e que estava sendo alvo de retaliações por parte da polícia.

-Acredito que seja muito mais benéfico para a população, que a CBI priorizasse outros assuntos, ao invés de perder seu tempo atrás de acusações falsas. –seu semblante estava sério, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-O que deseja dizer com isso, senhor secretário? –uma repórter perguntou, levantando a mão.

-Não existe razão para que eu e minha esposa sejamos investigados. –os olhos azuis direcionados para a câmera. -Todos os cidadãos californianos sabem o quanto lutei para que a criminalidade fosse reduzida...

-Acredita que isso seja uma manobra da oposição para enfraquecer seu poder? –um jornalista perguntou.

-Sim, claro. Afinal, sou uma pessoa correta e integra. –os cantos dos lábios levantaram, insinuando um sorriso. –Duvido que consigam achar alguma coisa que acabe comigo.

-E quanto a sua mulher? É verdade que ela está envolvida com drogas novamente?

-Rachel superou seu passado e hoje é uma mulher limpa. –Jude continuava seu discurso. –Ela desenvolve projetos voltados para a reabilitação de viciados. Todo mundo um dia já errou, não é mesmo?

-Secretário, gostaríamos que o senhor nos explicasse o que significam aquelas fotos divulgadas pelos paparazzis...

-Minha mulher se encontrou com um amigo, que a auxilia nos projetos sociais, apenas isso. –encerrou o assunto. –Então...

Hayden não conseguia acreditar naquilo, estava sendo desafiado. Era uma pessoa muito competitiva e odiava quando isso acontecia. Se era guerra que Jude queria, agora teria que agüentar as conseqüências.

-Ei, você ainda tá ai? –o loiro perguntou do outro lado.

-Ah sim...Mas que porra! –disse, voltando a falar no telefone.

-Nem me fala... –Ewan comentou, parecendo pensativo. –Isso com certeza vai abalar a credibilidade da CBI com o público.

-E atrapalhar muito as investigações. –Hayden voltou para a cozinha, tirando as panquecas do microondas. –Estou indo para a delegacia, me encontre lá daqui a quinze minutos.

Ele engoliu as panquecas e foi para a delegacia. O lugar estava explodindo de tanta agitação, mesmo sendo nove horas da manhã. Seguiu direto até a sala do seu chefe, passando batido por Erick, sem ao menos lhe dirigir um olhar.

Morris berrava ao telefone com uma pessoa qualquer, o rosto vermelho transparecendo raiva e cuspindo saliva. Após alguns segundos de discussão, bateu o telefone no gancho, resmungando e afrouxando a gravata.

-Será que dá pra acreditar nisso? –passou a mão pela careca, tentando se acalmar. –Os jornalistas não param de ligar, fazendo mil perguntas!

-Esse Jude é um babaca! –Hayden jogou-se na cadeira em frente ao chefe. –Você viu como ele nos desafiou?

-Vou te falar... É cada uma que me aparece! –Morris levantou, vestindo o paletó. –Tenho que me encontrar com o superintendente geral. Você e Erick cuidam das coisas enquanto estou fora.

-Sim, senhor.

O jovem saiu da sala aborrecido, as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça. Ia andando até o banheiro, mas a recepcionista o chamou, dizendo que um homem queria vê-lo. Quando notou que era Ewan, fez um sinal para que o outro se aproximasse.

No momento em que Hayden chegou perto de sua mesa, viu que Erick estava sentado na cadeira, folheando um jornal, parecendo desinteressado. Os cabelos negros penteados para trás, os olhos cor de mel correndo pelas páginas rapidamente. Parecia um gangster italiano com aquele terno preto, camisa branca e gravata vermelha.

-Será que dá pra sair da minha mesa? –Hayden estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

-Claro, claro... –levantou-se, com um sorriso esnobe no rosto. –Já viu os jornais por um acaso?

-Fala logo o que você quer! –sua paciência diminuía a cada segundo.

-Se o secretário fez essa coletiva de imprensa, é porque a informação vazou! –Erick jogou o jornal na mesa, os desdém sumindo.

-E por acaso você acha que eu fui o responsável? –Hayden levantou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

-Não estou dizendo isso... –ele apertou os olhos e apontou o dedo para o rosto do outro. –Mas se foi, vou providenciar sua expulsão eu mesmo!

Sem mais uma palavra, saiu do local com passos decididos. Ewan arregalou os olhos, sem entender muito bem a cena que tinha testemunhado.

-O que foi aquilo?

-Erick me odeia... Só porque eu peguei na namorada dele. –o jovem sentou na cadeira, bufando. –Mas ela não me disse que era compromissada... Isso já faz uns três anos.

-Ah, sim... Agora tudo faz sentido. –Ewan encostou-se na mesa. –Mas então, o que vamos fazer?

-De certa maneira, aquele merda tem razão. –passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. –A informação de que estávamos investigando-o vazou. Alguém daqui de dentro contou pra ele.

-Isso quer dizer que a pessoa deve estar plenamente envolvida com as investigações. –o loiro coçou a barba, pensativo. –O que acaba delimitando o grupo de suspeitos, porque nem todo mundo sabia sobre a operação.

-Você está certo, mas vamos pensar nisso depois? –Hayden levantou-se. –Não agüento mais ficar aqui...

Pegou o celular e discou um número. Depois de alguns minutos conversando, encerrou a ligação e voltou seu olhar para o amigo.

-Matt descobriu o nome da clinica onde Rachel se internou e foi até procurar mais informações. Também soube que as empresas do pai dela estavam falindo quando se casou com Jude.

-Talvez isso signifique que o casamento deles foi para salvar o império financeiro do pai. –ficou de pé. –Que tudo isso é uma farsa...

-Quem sabe? –Hayden parecia mais animado. –Tem como você monitorar os passos dela pra mim, durante uma semana?

-Hhhmm... Vai ser meio complicado, mas vou tentar. –Ewan deu um sorriso fraco.

-Preciso dar uns telefonemas...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: queria agradecer ao apoio das minhas leitoras lindas e maravilhosas, principalmente a Mary-chan, a Ai Linna-chan e a Olg' Austen! Amo vocês, meninas! *_* Esse capitulo é grande, viu?  
**

**Boa leitura e não esqueçam das reviews! :3**

_**Capítulo 04 – Tensão**_

-Ah, antes que eu esqueça, o carro dela tem GPS. Conseguimos achar sua localização. -Hayden entregou um palm para o amigo. –Vá com cuidado, se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga.

-Okay... Se cuida.

Ewan deixou a delegacia com os olhos azuis pregados na tela do palm, que mostrava um ponto vermelho se movendo no mapa. Rachel estava saindo do centro e seguindo em direção à ponte Golden Gate.

Ligou para Eve, pedindo que fosse buscar as meninas no colégio. Não conseguiria trabalhar tranqüilo com elas por perto. Ela não pareceu muito satisfeita com o pedido, mas disse que se encarregaria disso.

Sem mais delongas, o escocês ligou o carro e saiu dirigindo em alta velocidade, tentando seguir o rastro da socialite. Quando já estava deixando a ponte, saindo de São Francisco, conseguiu notar que o utilitário 4X4 preto encontrava-se alguns carros de distância.

Ele fez uma nota mental, agradecendo o fato de possuir um veiculo normal e que nunca atrairia a atenção. Desse modo fica fácil de seguir os outros sem ser notado. Com prudência, foi observando os movimentos que ela fazia.

Percebeu que Rachel seguia para a direção do Las Vegas, no sul do estado. Após cerca de duas horas viajando, chegaram a outra cidade. O lugar parecia completamente diferente de dia, sem todas aquelas luzes acesas de neon.

Ela parou na frente do famoso cassino Aladin e quando saiu do carro, estava acompanhada por dois seguranças fortemente armados, o que chamou a atenção do fotógrafo.

Com seus dedos rápidos, conseguiu tirar pelo menos umas cinco fotos da caminhada que ela fez até a porta do cassino. Pensou em entrar lá dentro também, mas parecia que o estabelecimento estava fechado e abriu as portas apenas receber a cliente.

Isso era realmente estranho. O que será que ela estava fazendo? Com certeza não foi até Las Vegas para ficar jogando em máquinas de azar... Ele ficou parado dentro do carro, com a máquina na mão.

Os minutos foram passando lentamente. Era angustiante ter que ficar esperando que ela saísse do cassino e não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Só se deu conta que Rachel estava demorando, quando sua barriga começou a roncar de fome.

Ewan sentia-se cansado queria ir logo pra casa. No momento em que pensou sair do carro para tomar uma água, a mulher do secretário deixou o estabelecimento. A máquina não parava de tirar fotos seqüenciais, capturando qualquer movimento.

Os batimentos cardíacos do loiro aumentavam cada vez mais, conforme Rachel entrava no carro, acompanhada dos seguranças. Assim que retornaram para São Francisco, ela foi direto ao gabinete do marido.

-E como estão as coisas por aí? –Hayden perguntou, do outro lado da linha.

-Parece que está começando a ficar interessante... –comentou, observando o movimento no prédio.

-O que? Eles foram num motel? –fingiu surpresa.

-Claro que não! –não agüentou e começou a rir. –Já te falaram que você é muito babaca?

-Ainda não... –ele também ria. –Mas já me chamaram de cachorro, safado... E outras coisas que não convém dizer.

-Ou seja, você não presta. –Ewan mantinha o sorriso nos lábios.

-É mais ou menos. –de repente sua voz ficou séria. –Passa amanhã de manhã lá em casa, ok?

-Posso te acordar então?

-Pode.

-Ok então, até amanhã.

-Quero ver você bem arrumado amanhã _loiraça_! – Hayden brincou, antes de desligar.

O loiro ficou encarando o celular, soltando uma pequena risada pelo nariz. Tinha ganhado esse apelido de _loiraça _logo após ter se mudado para os Estados Unidos. O pessoal do colégio ficava implicando o fato dele ter cabelos loiros até os ombros.

Ele ficava irritado quando o chamavam desse jeito, era totalmente pejorativo. Mas a maneira como Hayden fazia era diferente. Possuía um otm de voz diferente dos outros e parecia não ser tão ruim assim.

Porém, não era o momento de ficar lembrando coisas do passado. Voltou sua atenção para o prédio onde ficava o gabinete do secretário. O casal saiu de mãos dadas, conversando. Pareciam realmente entrosados, tanto é que seguiram para casa no mesmo carro. Os seguranças levaram o outro.

Ewan decidiu que tinha feito muito naquele dia e que precisava ir para casa urgentemente. E foi o que fez, sem pensar duas vezes lá estava ele dirigindo para seu doce lar.

Quando se aproximou da casa, notou que havia um veiculo parado em frente, mesmo assim estacionou o seu na garagem e entrou pela porta dos fundos. Encontrou Eve cozinhando alguma coisa muito gostosa no fogão.

-Cheguei... –abraçou-a por trás. –Desculpe não ter ido buscar as meninas hoje, precisavam de mim no trabalho.

-Sem problemas, querido. –ela virou-se para encará-lo. –Você está bem? Parece cansado...

-E estou mesmo... –afundou o rosto no pescoço da esposa.

-Tem um amigo seu esperando na sala. –Eve passou a mão nos cabelos loiros do marido.

-Hayden? –levantou o rosto, parecendo mais animado.

-Não, é o Matt. O jantar está quase pronto...

Ele foi até a sala, onde viu o amigo sentado no sofá, conversando com Clara e Esther, parecia estar explicando como era o trabalho de um jornalista. Quando elas viram que o pai chegou em casa, saíram correndo ao seu encontro, com enormes sorrisos estampados nos lábios.

-Papai! Que bom que chegou... –a mais velha abraçou-o. –Estava com saudades!

-Eu também, minha princesa. –agachou-se e deu um beijo na testa da filha.

-Por que não foi buscar a gente hoje? –a mais nova tinha um olhar parecido com o Gato de Botas do Shrek.

-Desculpem, prometo que não vai se repetir mais, ok? –deu um beijo na testa da outra filha. –Oi Matt, vejo que as meninas já deixaram você à vontade, né?

-Ah, oi Ewan. –ele parecia sem jeito. –Desculpa ter aparecido assim sem avisar.

-Tudo bem... Então, vamos para o escritório conversar. –voltou sua atenção para as meninas. –Papai agora vai estar ocupado, tá bom?

-Quando o jantar estiver pronto, a gente pode te chamar? –Esther ainda segurava na camisa do pai.

-Claro... –levantou o olhar para o amigo. –Você fica para jantar com a gente, Matt?

-Olha, se não for incomodar, gostaria muito. –sorriu, passando a mão no cabelo.

-Então avisem à sua mãe que o tio Matt vai comer também.

Ewan levou sua mochila para o escritório, onde podiam conversar sem nenhuma interrupção indesejada. O jornalista abriu uma maleta e mostrou vários papéis que conseguiu achar na clinica de reabilitação e outros lugares que conseguiu garimpar alguma informação importante.

Parecia que Rachel foi internada nas duas vezes contra a sua vontade e a pessoa que pagava as despesas não era ninguém da sua família. O contrato foi assinado por ninguém menos que Jude Law.

Só que na época eles ainda não eram casados, até porque ela estava namorando outro rapaz, que não era famoso nem rico. Pelo histórico apresentado na ficha, ela havia começado a usar cocaína há pouco tempo, mas era extremamente dependente.

Os surtos de abstinência eram muito fortes e precisava ficar isolada dos outros pacientes. Nos momentos de lucidez, sempre dizia que "não estava errada, os outros nunca prestavam atenção que falava".

Aos poucos, depois de tratamento conseguiu largar o vicio. Porém, isso não durou muito tempo. Após o suicídio do namorado, acabou tendo uma recaída e precisou ser internada novamente.

Dessa vez precisou passar por longo e árduo tratamento. Nessa época, Jude a visitava quase todos os dias, sempre trazendo alguma coisa que a alegrasse. Assim que Rachel saiu da clinica, resolveram viajar para fora do país e se casaram em um castelo na Inglaterra.

No ano de 2004, ele passou a atuar mais intensamente na vida política da cidade de São Francisco. Mesmo sendo novo, tinha planos ambiciosos e logo se destacou. Formou uma parceira com um antigo colega de faculdade de Direito em Harvard e juntos concorreram para prefeito e vice-prefeito.

Acabou que não conseguiram ganhar, mas o prestigio foi tanto que Jude foi convidado pelo governador para ser seu secretário. Desde então, desenvolveu inúmeros projetos para tentar controlar e evitar a criminalidade.

-Aonde achou tudo isso? –Ewan ficou boquiaberto com as informações que Matt conseguiu.

-Passei um tempo pesquisando... –ajeitou os óculos. –Mas o que me chamou a atenção foram essas internações da Rachel.

-Como assim? –acendeu um cigarro e deu uma tragada.

-Sei lá, esse negócio dela começar a usar cocaína do nada e então Jude começar a bancar sua internação... –reclinou-se na cadeira, procurando ficar mais confortável.

-É mesmo, normalmente tem um histórico do uso de alguma droga anterior, como bebida ou maconha. –coçou a barba loira, pensativo.

-Exatamente...

Eve bateu levemente na porta e a abriu.

-O jantar está pronto.

-Ah, obrigado. Já estamos indo... –Ewan apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro.

(...)

Hayden respirou fundo, procurando se manter calmo. Era sempre assim quando se preparava para uma missão em campo. Já estava vestindo uma camisa, calças de tactel e um par de adidas, todos pretos.

Enquanto fechava o colete à prova de bala, sentia o sangue circulando por todo seu corpo, a temperatura aumentando. Seu grupo de dez homens era preparado para esse tipo de situação.

Dividiram-se em dois grupos e cada um seguiu em seu carro de passeio preto, os vidros protegidos pela película escura. Hayden colocou sua touca ninja preta, sob a qual apareciam somente os olhos e a boca, lembrou aos outros que deveriam fazer o mesmo.

A adrenalina começava a alcançar níveis consideravelmente altos, no momento em que se aproximavam do local. Destravou seu fuzil e verificou a quantidade de pentes de balas que tinha disponível, além do visor noturno.

Iriam interceptar um carregamento de drogas e armas que teria como destino as mãos dos criminosos de São Francisco. Quem sabe assim poderia obter informações de como esses produtos chegavam à região...

Afinal de contas, o secretário adorava lembrar ao povo o quanto estava combatendo esses problemas. Então por que eles continuavam a existir na mesma porcentagem que antes? Disso os civis não faziam a mínima idéia.

O motorista estacionou o carro perto das docas, sem fazer barulho. Eles desceram, segurando suas armas e tomando as posições previamente combinadas. Andaram agachados até acharem umas caixas de madeiras, onde poderiam ficar escondidos.

Hayden levantou lentamente sua cabeça, procurando observar a cena com todos os detalhes. Conseguia ver que dois traficantes conversavam tranquilamente, enquanto um grupo de homens retiravam a carga do caminhão e colocavam dentro de um barco, aportado perto.

-Cara, quanto será que deve estar o jogo dos Yankees contra os Dodgers? –o mais alto perguntou, enquanto contava o dinheiro que tinha nas mãos.

-Não sei, só espero que os Yankees ganhem. Apostei uma grana preta neles! –o outro coçou a barba, parecendo entediado.

O detetive voltou a se esconder, fazendo sinais rápidos com as mãos, indicando que existia cerca de uns quinze homens e que poderiam se dividir para cobrir uma maior área.

O policial ao seu lado concordou e repetiu o mesmo sinal, indo com metade do grupo para o lado direito. A outra parte foi para o lado esquerdo, mas Hayden ficou mais atrás, para dar cobertura aos colegas.

As caixas de madeiras espalhadas pelas docas, além dos containeres, ofereciam uma boa proteção e invisibilidade para o alvo. Ele apoiou seu fuzil num equipamento especial e preparou-se.

Quando estava pronto, tendo uma visão completa dos traficantes no visor noturno, avisou os companheiros através do fone no ouvido esquerdo. Como a arma possuía silenciador, os primeiros tiros não foram percebidos, até um dos traficantes reparou que seus amigos começaram a cair mortos à sua volta.

-Merda! Os tiras estão aqui! –ele berrou, avisando os outros.

Foi então que os policiais saíram dos seus esconderijos e começaram a ofensiva. A troca de tiros era intensa, alguns policias ficaram feridos, caídos no chão gemendo de dor. Enquanto os traficantes corriam para o barco, tentando fugir.

Neste momento, o dedo ágil de Hayden apertava o gatilho sem pudor. Os tiros acertaram alguns cabeça, outros no tórax e um deles foi atingido na mão. Esse apoio que estava dando, foi a base para que os policiais pudessem agir massivamente em cima dos traficantes.

Tudo estava indo muito bem, até que um de seus homens, levou um tiro na perna e ele era próximo de Hayden. Haviam trabalho juntos durante muito tempo. Como os traficantes vivos já estavam presos e mantidos perto do caminhão, saiu correndo no socorro do amigo.

-Calma... Tá tudo bem! –disse, apertando a ferida para que parasse de sangrar.

-Atrás de você! –Ted berrou, sua voz rouca.

O reflexo de Hayden foi automático, sua mão buscou a pistola no cinto e atirou rapidamente, mas o traficante também fez seu disparo. Contudo, como não sentiu nada no momento, achou que não foi acertado.

Em alguns minutos, o reforço chegou, trazendo junto as ambulâncias. Mas Ted não sobreviveu ao ferimentos, acabou falecendo ali mesmo, segurando na mão de Hayden. Apesar de sua morte, conseguiram impedir que esse carregamento fosse para as ruas.

Voltou para a delegacia, seu trabalho agora era interrogar os traficantes vivos, saber quais eram suas ligações e os verdadeiros chefes. Mas conforme as horas passavam, sentia uma forte dor na coxa.

-Eu não estou com um humor muito bom, então é melhor você começar a falar... –Hayden levantou-se, franzindo as sobrancelhas. –Se não as coisas podem ficar piores.

-Até parece... –o traficante desdenhou. –Você não pode me ameaçar!

-E quem disse que estou fazendo isso? –um sorriso de escárnio apareceu nos seus lábios. –Não disse nada comprometedor...

-Eu n-não sei de nada! –gaguejou.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, quem sabe uma noite na cela não refresca sua memória?

Hayden saiu da sala de interrogatório, passando a mão na testa, tentando se acalmar, para aliviar a dor no coxa que começava a ficar insuportável. Resolveu voltar para seu apartamento, não tinha mais condições de continuar trabalhando.

Durante o caminho, sentiu uma forte tonteira e por pouco não acabou batendo o carro. Quando chegou em casa, foi direto ao espelho no banheiro e tirou o colete à prova de bala e a camisa.

Notou que havia uma pequena mancha de sangue na calça e que o tecido estava rasgado. Com muito cuidado, abaixou a calça e viu que tinha levado um tiro de raspão, mesmo assim o local sangrava e estava muito inchado.

Pegou um pano limpo, com água e colocou em cima da ferida. Deitou-se na cama e discou para a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento.

-Alô? –a voz do outro lado era sonolenta.

-Preciso que venha na minha casa agora...

-Cara, calma eu vou amanhã... –a pessoa parecia despertar aos poucos. –Por acaso você andou bebendo?

-Não, quem dera! Porra, é sério, preciso da sua ajuda. –falava entre os dentes, a dor aumentando. –E traz um kit de primeiros socorros!

-Se feriu?

-É droga! Anda logo... –desligou, gemendo de dor.

Passados alguns minutos, alguém entrava no apartamento e andava até o seu quarto. Hayden levantou os olhos e exibiu um sorriso fraco, mas sincero ao ver que Ewan tinha respondido ao seu apelo.

O amigo estava vestindo uma camisa, bermuda e chinelo. Os cabelos despenteados e o rosto amassado, mostravam que acabara de sair da cama, mas a preocupação estampada no olhar era evidente.

-Você veio!

-Sorte a sua que eu fiz um curso de primeiros-socorros e curativos, quando resolvi viajar sozinho de moto. –disse, enquanto sentava na cama e abria a maleta que trouxe.

-Na verdade, eu tenho sorte é de ter você como amigo. –brincou, movendo-se com dificuldade.

-Fica parado, é melhor para você. –ele colocava as luvas e separava os itens que seriam usados. –O que aconteceu?

-Eu estava interceptando um carregamento de drogas e munição, que poderia ter relações com as nossas investigações e acabei levanto um tiro de raspão na coxa. –olhou para o lado parecendo frustrado.

-Que cara de "quem comeu e não gostou" é essa? –comentou animado, enquanto raspava os pêlos em volta da ferida.

-Ah, foi a primeira vez que eu levei um tiro na vida! –o mais novo voltou sua atenção para o machucado.

-É, parece que você não é mais o "senhor perfeição". –havia um sorriso divertido nos seus lábios. –Agora tem uma mancha no seu currículo!

-Quer para de me zuar? –cruzou os braços.

-Estou apenas te dando um gostinho do que você faz comigo todos os dias...

Neste momento, ele parou de brincar e focou no seu trabalho. Ewan sabia que o correto seria mandar o amigo para o hospital, lá eles iriam dar o devido atendimento. Porém, Hayden tinha fobia desse tipo de ambiente, desde que ficou internado por pneumonia aos treze anos.

Sendo assim, o escocês deveria dar o seu máximo para que o outro não precisasse passar por aquela experiência desagradável novamente. Por isso ele limpou a ferida usando vários anti-sépticos diferentes, para ter certeza de que o lugar não teria risco de infecção.

Estava mais que óbvio que precisaria de uma sutura, só que ele não tinha anestesia e não fazia a mínima noção de como poderia aplicar, então entregou uma garrafa de whisky que trouxe para Hayden.

-Não precisa ficar bêbado, mas é pra evitar que você sinta dor. –o loiro explicou, enquanto preparava a agulha e a linha especiais.

-Ah, isso é fácil. –respirou fundo e bebeu uns três goles de uma vez só. –Me acompanha?

-Claro...

Em poucos minutos, Hayden estava contando piadas sem sentido para o amigo, que o suturava delicadamente. Ewan bebeu apenas dois goles, se não ficaria bêbado também e nunca conseguiria terminar o curativo.

Depois que o ferimento estava devidamente enfaixado e tratado, pôde dar uma relaxada e curtir a bebida junto do mais novo.

-Agora você não vai poder fazer sexo até a ferida cicatrizar. – o loiro disse, bebendo mais um gole.

-Que merda! –não conseguia parar de rir. –Não acredito...

-Você pode até fazer, mas os pontos vão arrebentar e vai ter que ir pro hospital... –deu de ombros, olhando para o teto.

-De jeito nenhum eu vou pra lá... –a voz de Hayden já estava embargada. –Mas sem mulher eu não fico.

-Você é um tarado mesmo... –ele olhou para o amigo. –Só pensa com a cabeça de baixo...

Enquanto tomava mais um gole, sem querer, seu olhar se perdeu no rosto de Hayden. Aqueles lábios carnudos, que estavam entreabertos de uma forma muito tentadora, pareciam convidativos.

Os olhos verde-acinzentados possuíam um brilho diabolicamente irresistível, que o chamava para a perdição. Seria tudo isso fruto do álcool consumido? Ou a pulsação do desejo há muito negado e escondido?

Com muito esforço, Ewan conseguiu descer o olhar do rosto de Hayden para aquele corpo de deus-grego. Observou cada milímetro lentamente, deleitando-se com a visão proporcionada apenas pelo uso de uma cueca box preta. Ah sim, cada reentrância, cada saliência era capaz de fazê-lo pensar em mil modos de explorar a região, como nunca antes feito.

Apesar de o álcool estar fazendo muito mais efeito nele do que no amigo, Hayden conhecia exatamente aquele olhar que Ewan lhe lançava. Era desse modo que fazia com as mulheres que transava, com uma volúpia e cobiça no olhar.

Nunca se sentiu atraído por outros homens, mas com ele as coisas eram diferentes. Ewan sempre era uma exceção na sua vida. Seus sentimentos se embaralhavam e perdia a razão num estalar de dedos, o loiro tinha esse poder sobre ele, desde que se conheceram.

Não soube explicar o motivo, mas conforme o olhar dele se demorava sobre a cueca, sentia que o membro ficava rígido aos poucos. Era excitante o modo como ele fazia, nenhuma outra mulher havia conseguido que Hayden ficasse duro daquele jeito apenas com um olhar.

-Perdeu alguma coisa aí? –brincou, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

-Eu... –ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a encará-lo. –Me desculpe...

-Por acaso está afim de terminar aquilo que começamos há dois anos atrás? –sorriu maliciosamente.

-Não é isso. –passou a mão no rosto, limpando o suor. –Acho que bebi demais, só isso.

-Tem certeza? –ele sentou na cama, aproximando-se do outro. –Então por que me olha desse jeito, como se quisesse me comer?

-P... –sua fala foi interrompida.

-Vai me dizer que você não quer colocar a mão aqui? –o mais novo pegou a mão do loiro, colocando-a sobre seu membro rígido, começando a massageá-lo com ela.

-Hay... –Ewan sussurrou, a voz rouca, conforme seus olhos se fechavam lentamente.

Ele era um homem casado, com duas filhas. Hipoteticamente, não era para estar tendo esse tipo de relação, deveria estar feliz pelo que tinha. Mas de alguma maneira, esse papel de marido e pai às vezes entrava em conflito com o lado rebelde e selvagem que existia dentro de Ewan.

A parte que gostava de sentir adrenalina correndo pelo corpo, a sensação de liberdade na boca. Eve era mulher fantástica, mas há um tempo que a relação deles não era a mesma coisa.

E estar ali, masturbando Hayden por cima da cueca era realmente algo _deliciosamente_ prazeroso. Nunca havia experimentado tal sensação antes e Ewan era o tipo de pessoa que quando começa uma coisa, tem que terminar.

**Nota 2: tá...agora vocês podem ter um orgasmo :D  
porém, vai acontecer muuuuuito mais coisa no próximo capítulo...hehehe :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: por acaso já ouviram falar em orgasmos múltiplos? :D**

_**Capítulo 05 – Sex**_

_Oh I cant wait to get next to you  
Oh I just can't leave you alone_

_Boy you got me doing things that I would never do  
And I cant stop the way I'm feelin' if I wanted to  
_

Hayden sentiu-se confuso, ao ver que de repente Ewan havia se levantado. Aquilo também era novo para ele, nunca tinha tido uma intimidade tão grande com um homem antes.

Seu queixo caiu aos poucos, conforme viu que o loiro tirava a camisa lentamente. Nunca esperaria esse tipo de atitude dele, que sempre foi tão recatado. Agora esbanjava sensualidade de uma maneira, que poderia fazer qualquer pessoa enlouquecer.

A primeira coisa que notou foi o outro era totalmente definido, os músculos trabalhados na medida certa, dando margem a pensamentos nada puritanos. Hayden engoliu a seco e respirou fundo, sentindo seu próprio corpo reagir com a visão maravilhosa que Ewan era.

Já com a parte de cima nua, o loiro passou as mãos pelas áreas que despertavam o interesse do mais novo, conforme os olhares se encontravam. Sem que o outro esperasse, o escocês escorregou uma das mãos para dentro da bermuda.

Hayden não conseguiu segurar-se e acabou soltando um gemido baixo, conforme percebia o movimento praticado ali. Não sabia explicar como, mas o quarto fervia. Um calor insuportável se instalou de tal maneira, que ele suava.

Ewan continuava com seus jogos, agora abrindo a bermuda e revelando que usava uma cueca branca. O volume sob o pano era totalmente perceptível e chamou a atenção de Hayden.

O loiro subiu na cama e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do parceiro. Toda aquela aura de mistério foi substituída por um olhar feroz de desejo. Ewan passou a mão pela nuca do outro e agarrou os cabelos ondulados, trazendo aquele rosto de modelo para mais perto e dando-lhe um beijo inesperado.

O encontro das línguas era intenso e provocativo, exploraram cada milímetro da boca alheia, sem medo e sem pudor. Mudavam a posição da cabeça com rapidez, conforme se entregavam ao prazer que sentiam. Eles se afastaram, a respiração ofegante. Ainda não tinha o bastante, precisavam de mais.

-Quem diria... –havia um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do mais novo. –Nunca pensei que você pudesse ter um lado selvagem...

-Você ainda não viu nada, Hay.

Ele iria dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras morreram na garganta, quando sentiu que Ewan mordiscava o lobo da sua orelha. Os pêlos da barba roçando de leve causavam arrepios na região.

-Vou fazer você implorar por mais... –sussurrou, a voz rouca de tesão. –Vai pedir para que eu te coma...

Hayden mordeu o lábio inferior, percebendo que as mordiscadas e lambidas subiam e desciam no pescoço. Depois foram seguindo pela base, elevando-se pelo pomo-de-adão, até chegar novamente à boca.

Ewan passou a língua nos próprios lábios, antes de se aproximar e puxar lentamente a parte inferior dos lábios do outro. Outro beijo aconteceu, com a mesma ferocidade e desejo de antes, o amanhã não existia para eles.

_I'm crazy bout the way you that you could make me say your name  
And if I couldnt have you I would probably go insane cause...  
_

Como ainda não estava satisfeito com o resultado de suas preliminares, desceu direto pelo pescoço e alcançou o peitoral de Hayden. Conforme ia descendo, foi distribuindo selinhos e lambidas por onde passava, deixando os mamilos enrijecidos. Assim que chegou à região pélvica, tomou cuidado com o ferimento na coxa e jogou a cueca para o outro lado do quarto.

Percebeu que a ereção do mais novo latejava e que precisava receber uma atenção urgente, mas Ewan preferiu lamber e mordiscar a virilha de ambos os lados, depois passou a mão pelo escroto, conseguindo que o outro gemesse.

Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos seus lábios, ao notar a expressão de aflição no rosto do mais novo. Respirou fundo, nunca tinha feito sexo oral num homem antes, mas sabia o que deveria fazer, para provocar um prazer irresistível.

Hayden não pôde acreditar no que seus olhos viam, era de outro mundo o modo como o loiro o engolia, sem medo, arrancando-lhe gemidos profundos. Parecia que já era experiente no que fazia, porque sua boca subia e descia pela glande, no ritmo certo, conforme a língua rodeava a área e as mãos estimulavam os locais em volta.

Ele arqueou a coluna, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos e deixando que aquelas sensações percorressem seu corpo. Automaticamente, seus quadris se moviam lentamente, ajudando o membro a entrar e sair da boca de Ewan.

Uma de suas mãos passeava por aqueles cabelos loiros e sem esperar, abriu os olhos e deleitou-se com a cena. Não queria perder um instante sequer, desejava ter gravado na memória para sempre.

Ele se surpreendeu quando o outro o encarou, com extrema luxuria no olhar. Se pudesse, teria tirado uma foto, pensou que gozaria ali mesmo, só pelo modo como era encarado.

Ewan sabia que estava fazendo um bom trabalho, porque notava as expressões de prazer no rosto de Hayden. Mas ainda não era o suficiente, queria mais, muito mais. Por isso, aumentou a velocidade das chupadas, arrancando gemidos seguidos do outro.

O loiro tirou a boca, fazendo um som molhado e passou a mão pela glande, tirando o pré-gozo e espalhando pelo local onde seria a penetração. Tomando cuidado com o ferimento, Ewan abriu as pernas do outro e se posicionou entre elas.

Hayden cruzou-as em volta da cintura do outro, deixando mais confortável o sexo para ambos. O escocês fez questão de colocar a camisinha e pouco mais de lubrificante antes de penetrar, não queria que fosse dolorido.

Beijaram-se novamente, com a mesma intensidade e urgência, conforme o pênis deslizava para dentro da cavidade. Oh sim, aquela sensação de aperto e maciez era muito boa, totalmente diferente do órgão feminino.

O mais novo sentiu um pouco de incômodo no começo, mas o deleite era muito maior do qualquer outra coisa. Mexia involuntariamente seu quadril, dessa vez contra as estocadas de Ewan.

Com o passar do tempo, o ritmo foi aumentando conforme a necessidade por prazer se tornava insaciável. Hayden não conseguia desviar o olhar do loiro, sentia-se completamente atraído por ele.

Por se tratar de dois homens, o sexo entre eles não era algo delicado e romântico. Pelo contrário, finalmente conseguiam colocar o lado mais selvagem para fora, o que não era possível com uma mulher.

Não se importavam de terem algumas mordidas espalhadas pelo corpo, ou arranhões mais intensos, até o modo como as estocadas aconteciam era diferente. Os dois lutavam e tentavam mostrar para o parceiro quem era mais forte.

Por mais que Hayden fosse aquele que estava fazendo o papel de passivo na cama, não deixava barato. Beijava o pescoço de Ewan, sua orelha, sussurrando coisas que qualquer um ficaria escandalizado.

Mas quem pensou que agiria passivo o tempo todo, se enganou. Descruzou as pernas e fazendo certa força, jogou o loiro de costas na cama e ficando por cima. Apoiando-se em seu peitoral, subia e descia em cima do pênis , gemendo como um verdadeiro ator pornô.

_Only u can make me feel (only you can me make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only u can take me there)  
And only u can make me feel (only you only you can make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only you can take me there)_

A sensação de preenchimento era maravilhosa e quando um ponto em especial era atingido, sua visão ficava turva e todo seu corpo tremia de prazer. Dentro de si, tinha certeza que nunca conseguiria fazer isso com outro homem.

Ewan era o único e nunca existiria alguém no seu lugar. Nem mesmo uma mulher era capaz de fazê-lo ir à loucura com apenas uma frase ou um olhar. Ninguém no mundo conseguia lhe tocar daquela maneira...

O escocês colocou suas mãos no quadril de Hayden, ajudando-o a subir e descer. Nunca achou que poderia sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. A visão de ter o mais novo deslizando pelo seu pênis era algo delirante.

Ah sim, aquele corpo perfeito suado, mexendo os quadris, encaixando-se com perfeição... Deus deveria estar ótimo humor quando formou Hayden, sem dúvida. Até porque daqueles lábios carnudos saiam gemidos tão intensos e recheados de prazer, que era divino ouvi-los.

As estocadas eram longas e profundas, pensou que poderia acabar machucando seu parceiro, porém a sensação de aperto e maciez não era comparável a nada, uma experiência totalmente única.

Os dois seguiam no mesmo ritmo, a velocidade aumentando cada vez mais e não parando por nada. Pouco se importavam se os vizinhos iriam reclamar no dia seguinte, gemiam mesmo e falavam palavras sem muito sentido.

Mas Ewan estava cansado de ficar por baixo e deixar todo o trabalho para Hayden. Por isso, girou para o lado, ficando no controle dessa vez. Levantou a perna que estava machucada, para não abrir os pontos e continuou metendo como se não houvesse amanhã.

Uma de suas mãos foi parar no pênis do outro, masturbando-o de acordo com o ritmo das estocadas. Foi então que Hayden gemeu mais ainda e arrepiou-se por completo. O prazer era indescritível.

Novamente o mais novo cruzou as pernas nas costas do outro, empurrando-o com mais força para dentro de si. Sabia que acordaria mais tarde cheio de dor, mas não pensava nisso no momento. O mais importante era sentir-se satisfeito com aquele pênis entrando e saindo.

Arranhava e mordia Ewan, sem ligar para as marcas vermelhas que espalhava pelos braços pescoço do loiro. Precisava deixar estampado que ele era sua propriedade, só ele poderia fazer com que o escocês pirasse de tesão.

-Eu vou gozar! –anunciou, encarando o parceiro, a voz rouca.

-Vamos juntos...

O ritmo aumentou drasticamente e em poucos segundos, chegavam ao orgasmo juntos. Hayden gozou forte na mão de Ewan, que por sua vez acabou com espaço vazio na camisinha.

Ele saiu de dentro do parceiro e ficaram se encarando, o suor escorrendo pelo canto dos rostos.

-Isso foi muito bom... –o loiro disse, saindo de dentro do outro e tirando o preservativo.

-Acho que nunca gozei tanto antes... –o mais novo comentou, limpando-se com a cueca.

_Oh I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh I just can't leave you alone  
_

Os dois ficaram olhando para o teto, sentindo-se exaustos. Realmente fazer sexo demandava muita energia, ainda mais transar com outro homem, ter que agüentar todo aquele peso não era fácil.

Havia sorrisos de satisfação em seus lábios e uma sensação boa percorrendo o corpo. Sabiam que dali para frente as coisas acabariam mudando entre eles, não tinham escolha. Aquela intimidade deu um novo sentindo a amizade que existia ali.

Estavam tão cansados, que acabaram dormindo e acordaram quando o sol começou a invadir o quarto com seus raios dourados, mostrando que já era dia.

Haviam ficado tão envolvidos com tudo aquilo, que esqueceram completamente do mundo ao redor. Era como se nada mais existisse enquanto estavam dentro daquele quarto.

-Bom dia, Hay. Acorda... –Ewan passou a mãos pelos cabelos ondulados do outro. –Já amanheceu...

-Ah, mais cinco minutos... –virou para o outro lado.

-Vou tomando banho então, vê se levanta quando eu sair. –deu um tapinha na bunda do mais novo.

Hayden ainda morava no mesmo apartamento, não havia vendido nem alugado, enquanto estava em Nova York. Isso foi bom, porque Ewan sentia-se à vontade ali, era como se fosse sua outra casa.

Entrou no chuveiro e deixou que a água morna escorresse pelo corpo. Enquanto se ensaboava, o cérebro começava a despertar e encarar a realidade. O fato era que tinha traído sua esposa, não havia como negar.

Como iria encará-la depois disso tudo? Como iria conseguir olhar para suas filhas e ainda ser um modelo para elas? Todos aqueles pensamentos atordoavam sua mente. Fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo relaxar.

A transa que teve na noite passada foi completamente diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado. E devia confessar que havia gostado, encontrou um parceiro que acompanhava seu ritmo e o fazia sempre querer mais.

De repente, ouviu um barulho dentro do banheiro e sua linha raciocínio foi interrompida. Hayden também entrou no box, totalmente nu e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Não agüentou esperar lá fora? –o loiro perguntou, tirando o shampoo dos cabelos.

-Na verdade, eu adoro uma rapidinha de manhã, antes de ir trabalhar. –aproximou-se do outro, molhando-se também.

_Boy you stay inside my mind ain't no denyin' that  
And only you could do them things that got me comin' back  
Gotta be the realest thing that I have ever felt  
And I'll do w__hat I gotta do to keep you to myself cause.._

Hayden jogou o outro contra a parede fria de azulejos, enquanto a água morna os molhava. Começou a masturbar o parceiro, mantendo contato visual. Ewan arrepiava-se ao sentir aqueles toques, além das costas contra a parede gelada.

O mais novo ficou de joelhos e abocanhou a maior parte que conseguiu do pênis, a língua fazendo movimentos em várias direções, chupando com força e vontade. O loiro passava as mãos pelos cabelos molhados do outro, não acreditando no que via.

Era algo extremamente excitante, ver Hayden tomando-lhe com uma vontade inigualável. Quando achou que chegaria ao ponto máximo, ele se levantou e roçaram as ereções, uma na outra.

Aquele contato da pele extremamente sensível da região, com os pingos de água morna era algo fora do normal. Ambos soltaram gemidos, que foram sufocados por um beijo intenso.

No momento em que se afastaram, Hayden virou o outro de costas, usando suas técnicas de imobilização, que aprendeu na academia de policia.

-Por acaso está querendo vingança por ontem? –o escocês perguntou ironicamente, o rosto colado nos azulejos.

-Mas é claro! Um dia é da caça, outro do caçador. –ele colou seu peitoral nas costas do parceiro.

Ewan fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar, sabia que em algum momento isso iria acontecer. Hayden não era o tipo do cara que aceitava as coisas e ficava quieto, ele era dominador e nisso ambos eram iguais.

Sentiu o corpo definido do mais novo contra o seu e aquilo lhe arrepiou, abriu um pouco mais as pernas e procurou relaxar. Afinal não teria lubrificante, a não ser o pré-gozo que Hayden passava na entrada do canal.

Então o mais novo tomou a ereção na alheia entre as mãos, masturbando-o, enquanto penetrava. As estocadas eram fortes e rápidas, o calor aumentando, assim como a freqüência dos gemidos.

Ewan sentia certa dor, mas nada que não conseguisse lidar. Ter Hayden dentro dele era algo inexplicável, sem comparação. Recebia vários selinhos e mordiscadas no pescoço e ombros, as mãos ávidas do detetive explorando todas as áreas erógenas do seu corpo.

_Only u can make me feel (only you can me make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only u can take me there)  
And only u can make me feel (only you can make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only you can take me there)_

Seu quadril batia contra o de Hayden, o ritmo no seu auge. Grunhiu de prazer quando sentiu seu pênis sendo masturbado novamente, não tinha como abster-se de todas aquelas sensações que o outro lhe proporcionava.

Depois de um bom tempo, ambos gozaram com vontade, como se estivessem guardando aquilo por muito tempo. Beijaram-se mais calmamente e terminaram o banho juntos. O escocês colocou a mesma roupa e foi para casa.

Enquanto que Hayden arrumou-se e foi para a delegacia, o rosto iluminado por um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

_Crazy  
'Bout the way you feel  
I just gotta have here _

_And I wanna let u know  
I won't ever let u go_

A verdade era que atravessaram uma barreira, sobre a qual não tinha mais volta. Chegaram a um ponto onde desistir não seria uma opção e o que fazer com as outras pessoas envolvidas? Esse era o grande problema.

Ambos tinham noção de que o sexo voltaria a se repetir, por mais errado que fosse. Não tinha como negar o desejo que se instalou em seus corpos e intoxicava suas mentes, desviando a razão para longe.

(…)

-Fiquei preocupada com você, Ewan. –Eve se aproximou do marido, ainda vestindo sua camisola.

-Ocorreu tudo bem, não se preocupe. –ele a abraçou. –E as meninas?

-Elas já foram para o colégio... –afastou-se. –Por que demorou tanto?

-Tive que ficar observando, pra ver se o ferimento não iria infeccionar. –respondeu, pegando sua mochila. –Vou trocar de roupa, ok?

Enquanto Ewan subia as escadas e ia para o quarto, Eve sentou-se no sofá. Sentia que no fundo tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Podia ser uma paranóia sua, mas seu marido afastava-se cada vez mais desde que Hayden voltou para a cidade.

Sabia que estavam trabalhando juntos, mesmo assim uma desconfiança crescia em seu peito. Só esperava que aquilo passasse logo...

Ewan fechou a porta do quarto e encostou-se nela, suava frio. No fundo, a consciência gritava que havia errado e que não deveria estar ali. Não conseguia olhar para sua mulher com sinceridade, falar com ela normalmente. O que faria dali pra frente?

_Only u can make me feel (only u can me make me feel)_  
_And only u can take me there (only u can take me there)_  
_And only u can make me feel (u can make me feel)_  
_And only u can take me there (only you can take me there)_

_Oh I can't wait to get next to you_  
_Oh I just can't leave you alone..._

**Nota 2: a letra é da música "Ashanti – Only U". Peço desculpas pela demora, tive uns pequenos problemas de saúde, mas já estou melhor! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 06 – Perspectivas**_

Matt Damon era um jornalista sério, que se dedicava ao que fazia, sem medir esforços. Era capaz de cometer as maiores loucuras para ter suas matérias completas. Porém, dessa vez tinha que concordar que sua curiosidade o colocou numa situação de risco...

_*Flashback ON*_

Desde que havia deixado a casa de Ewan depois do jantar, seu cérebro não parou de funcionar. Nem mesmo quando se deitou e tentou dormir. As informações ficavam passando, com um filme em câmera lenta...

Por isso resolveu levantar-se da cama e fazer alguma coisa. Enquanto a cafeteira preparava o café, ele deu uma olhada nos arquivos que conseguiu achar no jornal e que levou para casa. A questão era descobrir quem era esse namorado suicida na história, isso não fazia muito sentido.

Rachel Weiz não tinha o perfil de mulher que se interessava por caras com menos dinheiro que ela, ou então que não tivessem fama. Era mais que evidente que ela gostava de ostentar seu luxo e grandeza, apesar do passado podre e infame.

Um passado que muitos desconhecem, ou pelo menos fingem desconhecer. Enquanto pensava, Matt bebia sua xícara de café, encostado na janela do apartamento, olhando o movimento na rua embaixo.

Sua mão parou o movimento no meio do caminho, segurando a xícara, conforme o cérebro buscava uma informação muito antiga.

De repente, lembrou-se de um fato muito importante do passado. O fato de ter virado um jornalista, foi por causa de incentivo de um grande amigo de seu pai, que era um verdadeiro modelo para ele, quando mais novo.

Mas qual era o nome dele? Afinal, fazia anos que não tinham contato, desde que se mudou de Seattle e foi morar em São Francisco.

Matt largou a xícara em cima da mesa e com passos decididos foi até o telefone. Sabia que já estava muito tarde e que provavelmente ouviria um grande sermão do pai, porém não ligava muito para isso.

-O que é? –a voz do outro lado parecia irritada.

-Oi pai, sou eu! –ele disse apressado, correndo atrás de papel e caneta. –Desculpa ligar a essa hora, mas preciso de uma ajuda.

-Mas o que você fez dessa vez, Matthew?

-Nada pai... Só preciso que me dê o telefone e endereço daquele seu amigo jornalista...

-Quem? –uma breve pausa. –Ah sim, você diz o Jeffrey?

-Ele mesmo! Então, pode me passar, por favor?

-Tá... Anota aí, tem papel?

-Tenho... -rabiscava letras e números no pequeno bloco. –Ok, valeu pai. Boa noite.

-Ah, antes que eu esqueça filho, lembre-se que ele tem uns métodos não-convencionais de fazer as coisas.

-Como assim?

-Você vai entender, só procure não fazer muita merda por lá...

-Tudo bem, obrigado e boa noite pai.

-Boa noite. Espero que consiga o que está procurando...

*_Flashback OFF*_

Agora Matt encontrava-se em outro Estado, numa lanchonete barulhenta tentando conversar com o amigo de seu pai, que não via há sete anos.

-E então, garoto, o que você quer de mim? – o homem perguntou, antes de morder seu cheesebacon.

-Estou ajudando uns amigos meus que trabalham na policia a resolver um caso... –o suor molhava suas mãos. –E gostaria de saber se pode me emprestar algum material que você tenha...

-Você sabe que eu me aposentei? Agora sou escritor... –Jeffrey limpou a boca com um guardanapo. –Mas seria sobre o que?

-Sobre o secretário do governador da Califórnia, Jude Law e sua esposa, Rachel Weiz. –o jovem engoliu a seco. –E o possível envolvimento deles num esquema de drogas.

-Vocês jovens... –soltou uma risada pelo nariz, parecendo descrente no que ouvia. –Se metem em cada uma... Isso é furada!

-Pode me ajudar ou não? –Matt começava a ficar nervoso.

Jeffrey largou o sanduíche e recostou-se na cadeira, a lanchonete onde estavam tinha muita gente, eram tantas vozes, barulhos de pratos e garfos, que ninguém prestava atenção ao que conversavam.

O homem analisou o mais novo, olhando-o de cima em baixo. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer, sabia que o outro estava agindo como um verdadeiro jornalista, correndo atrás daquilo que achava correto.

Desejava que os problemas fossem solucionados e a verdade vencesse. Parecia que conseguia enxergar a mesma paixão que tinha pela profissão, quando mais jovem, nos olhos esverdeados de Matt.

-Só vou te ajudar porque você é filho do meu melhor amigo, se não levantaria agora mesmo. –exibiu um sorriso brincalhão. –Vamos lá para casa...

Minutos depois, encontravam-se na frente da casa de Jeffrey. Assim que entraram, foram direto para o escritório. O lugar era repleto de livros, dos mais variados tamanhos e assuntos. O dono da casa foi direto aos arquivos guardados na prateleira do canto, tirando duas pastas grossas e as jogou em cima da mesa.

-Senta aí... –pediu e o outro obedeceu. –Então, o que deseja saber?

-Acabei descobrindo que Rachel foi internada duas vezes, em uma clinica de reabilitação, por usar cocaína... Isso foi por causa do suicídio do namorado que ela tinha. –Matt colocou algumas fotos e recortes na mesa, mostrando os detalhes.

-Entendo... E por acaso você desconfia que na verdade possa ter sido homicídio? –Jeffrey dava olhada nos papéis.

-Exatamente! Não faz muito sentido, até porque ela é uma socialite que gosta de esbanjar dinheiro, não possui o mínimo perfil para namorar um cara pobre. –tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. –As peças não encaixam...

-Faz o seguinte, vai descansar no quarto de hóspedes que eu vou ver se consigo achar alguma coisa...

(...)

No momento em que Hayden entrou na delegacia, percebeu que existia certa tensão no ar. Por mais que seu humor estivesse radiante naquela manhã, não conseguir impedir que também se deixasse levar pela onda.

A questão era que os traficantes, que haviam prendido na noite anterior, não queriam abrir o bico de jeito nenhum. Morris estava começando a ficar extremamente irritado, porque os advogados haviam conseguido uma ordem judicial, dizendo que os clientes deveriam ser soltos até o fim do dia.

-Mas que droga! –o homem de meia idade jogou-se na cadeira, que rangeu sob seu peso. –O que vamos fazer agora? Não podemos desacatar uma ordem do juiz!

-Cadê o Erick? Normalmente ele cuida desse tipo de coisa... –Hayden aproximou-se cauteloso.

-Ele está de licença médica, ficou doente. –respondeu a contra gosto, desfazendo o nó da sua gravata.

-Vou falar com eles...

O jovem deixou a sala do chefe e rapidamente alcançou a sala de interrogatório. Pediu aos guardas que trouxessem um dos traficantes para conversar. Enquanto esperava, Hayden concentrou-se e procurou ficar calmo, dando uma olhada na extensa ficha criminal que tinha em mãos.

Após alguns minutos esperando, o guardar voltou com o prisioneiro, fazendo que este se sentasse na cadeira.

-Então, como foi a noite, Steve? –o detetive perguntou, olhando-o atentamente.

-Uma merda. –ele respondeu, com uma expressão de desaforo. –Não adianta. Você não vai conseguir arrancar nenhuma informação de mim.

-Tem alguém grande envolvido nisso, não é? –levantou uma das sobrancelhas, aproximando-se.

-Mas é claro! Minhas costas são quentes! –Steve sorriu, estufando o peito.

-Acha mesmo que ele se importa com você?

-Como assim? –olhou com desconfiança.

-Quem está aqui preso é você. Foi você quem errou, não ele. –Hayden levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala. –Quem te garante que quando sair daqui, vai permanecer vivo?

-Isso é idiotice! –Steve começou a ficar nervoso. –Ele precisa de mim, dos meus homens. Ou então não vai haver mais negócios...

-Já que ele é uma pessoa influente, vai conseguir arranjar outro traficante facilmente... –ele continuava falando, observando as reações do outro. –Você é descartável.

-Mas... –baixou o olhar para a mesa, pensativo. –Ele não pode fazer isso!

-Claro que pode! –sentou-se novamente. –Pense bem Steve, se você nos contar tudo o que sabe, podemos diminuir sua pena e colocar você no programa para proteção a testemunhas!

-Não vou contar, não adianta! –o traficante parecia irredutível.

-Tem certeza? Essa é minha última oferta. –Hayden permanecia com os olhos grudados no rosto de Steve. –Então tudo bem, se ele mandar te matar lá fora, não diga que não tentei ajudar. Com certeza sua esposa e filhos não vão conseguir receber a pensão que você deixou para eles.

Sem esperar que o outro respondesse, o detetive foi andando lentamente até a saída da sala, quando ouviu um apelo desesperado:

-Espere! –o traficante levantou as mãos algemadas. –Minha família vai ficar segura?

-Com certeza. Está disposto a colaborar? –ele voltou a sentar-se na cadeira.

-Estou... É o seguinte...

Ficaram longos minutos conversando, Steve contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Pelo visto, ele era apenas um traficante comum, com um pequeno grupo de homens que trabalhava para ele...

Até que numa noite, um homem usando terno e óculos escuros, foi até o local onde vendiam drogas, dizendo que seu chefe queria fazer uma proposta. A questão era que Steve e turma teriam todo o apoio do benfeitor desconhecido, para pegar a droga no porto e disseminar pelas ruas de São Francisco.

Não teriam que se preocupar com os policiais nem nada disso, todos os problemas ficaram por conta do desconhecido, o único papel que eles tinham era de aos poucos se tornaram os maiores vendedores da cidade.

Tinham que desestabilizar os outros grupos e centralizarem o poder. Isso foi acontecendo aos poucos, quando a polícia se deu conta desse esquema, era tarde demais. O negócio vinha ocorrendo há um tempo, cerca de um ano e meio.

Steve se comunicava com o "chefe" por meio de orelhões públicos e sempre combinavam um novo endereço para a próxima conversa. Nunca utilizavam o mesmo orelhão duas vezes.

Fora que o traficante notou que o vocabulário do homem era refinado, mostrando que possuía muita instrução. Era ele o verdadeiro cérebro por trás de tudo, dando as ordens, dizendo onde as drogas deveriam ser espalhadas.

O tal homem de terno e óculos escuros, sempre ia até o esconderijo de Steve, levando armas e recebendo o pagamento por carga, era assim que mantinham contato...

-Se todos os planos eram tão bem pensados, por que o último deu errado? –Hayden perguntou, anotando tudo o que o outro dizia.

-O chefe disse que a polícia estava nos vigiando e que seria melhor andar rápido com a última entrega. –Steve coçou o cabelo com as mãos algemadas. –Até então não tivemos problema... O mais estranho de tudo, foi ele pedir que, ao invés da gente fazer como sempre, o número de homens fosse reduzido e que utilizássemos o hangar 06.

-E o que isso quer dizer?

-Um barco sempre vinha carregado de cocaína do México e aportava no hangar 10. Daí a gente descarregava e colocava nos caminhões, seguindo para a cidade. –o traficante franziu o cenho. –Da última vez, o chefe nos disse para usar o 06, explicou que ficava mais fácil para sair do porto.

-Na verdade, o hangar 06 é o mais movimentado, foi fácil achar vocês. –o detetive levantou-se, pensativo. –Isso quer dizer que talvez ele tenha armado tudo isso, para que descobríssemos seu plano.

-E por que você acha que ele faria isso? –Steve o acompanhava com o olhar. –É loucura! Você tem noção de quanto vale aquele carregamento? 500 mil paus!

-O que? –parou de andar.

-Isso mesmo! Acha mesmo que o cara queria perder tudo isso? Não tem motivo nenhum... É loucura.

-É mesmo... –Hayden sentou-se novamente. –Tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?

(...)

Ewan olhava para as fotos espalhadas em sua mesa, tentando criar uma linha de raciocino que lhe explicasse algumas perguntas que surgiam em sua mente. A garrafa de whisky estava acabando e as pontas do cigarro caiam no cinzeiro.

Resolveu enfunar-se no escritório, para não ter que encarar sua esposa. Não tinha coragem desde que chegou do apartamento de Hayden. O trabalho neste momento era mais importante.

A verdade era que se sentia um covarde total. Como conseguiria admitir que traiu Eve, depois de onze anos de casamento? Tinham uma boa relação e não havia uma desculpa sequer para dar...

Ewan forçou sua mente a voltar ao que estava fazendo, deveria focar no trabalho. Rachel entrou naquele cassino com a bolsa vazia e quando deixou o local, estava de fato bem maior. Provavelmente estaria carregando alguma coisa. E deveria ser valiosa, pois estava acompanha dos seguranças o tempo todo...

Era impossível, por mais que tentasse, os pensamentos acabavam voltando para o maior problema que estava enfrentando na vida. Não queria sentir-se daquele jeito, completamente culpado e sujo.

O loiro encheu mais uma vez seu copo com o liquido cor de âmbar e levou o cigarro à boca, tragando lentamente. A noite que passou ao lado de Hayden foi incrível, maravilhosa, como não tinha há muito tempo... Essa era a questão!

De fato estava arrependido do que fez, só que não conseguia deixar que aquelas doces memórias fossem corrompidas pela culpa. Sabia que estava errado e que nunca mais deveria cair no mesmo buraco.

Então por que seu coração desejava o contrário? O corpo ansiava pelo momento em que teria Hayden novamente lhe tocando, acariciando, espalhando prazer por todos os poros de sua pele branca.

Levantou-se, ainda fumando e começou a andar pelo escritório. Não deveria estar pensando dessa forma. Se fosse outra pessoa, com certeza iria evitar contato com o amante e tentar de todas as formas se aproximar novamente da esposa.

Ewan não queria admitir a si mesmo que sentia mais do que amizade por Hayden e por isso era complicado se afastar. Será isso paixão, amor? No que seu casamento havia se transformado?

Ele tragou o cigarro mais uma vez e o apoiou no cinzeiro, pegando o copo. A garganta queimou conforme o whisky desceu rapidamente. Assim que a bebida chegou ao estômago, sentiu tudo ficar mias embaçado, torto à sua volta.

Enquanto não resolvesse as questões que permeavam seu coração, nunca conseguiria ajeitar os erros que cometeu. O que Hayden sentia por ele? Do jeito que ele tratava as mulheres, não queria ser mais joguete em suas mãos, um mero caso.

Se fosse para deixar uma mulher para trás, queria que fosse uma decisão consciente. Tinha que ter certeza de que tinha feito uma boa opção e que estaria bem ao lado do mais novo.

Até que ponto deveria levar isso em consideração? Ewan sabia que seus sentimentos eram maiores do que amizade, só não sabia definir o quanto. Será que Hayden sentia o mesmo?

Os pensamentos foram surgindo, as dúvidas remoendo o interior do escocês aos poucos, conforme o whisky enchia o copo e entrava em seu organismo.

**Nota: queria pedir desculpas pela demora... Estava em semana de provas e precisei estudar, não tive tempo para atualizar. O capítulo não ficou muito grande, mas espero que gostem. Não esqueçam das reviews! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: por acaso já falei que amo vocês, leitoras lindas e maravilhosas? Cada reviews que vocês deixam me incentivam a continuar escrevendo! :D**

_**Capítulo 07 – Decisões**_

Matt não conseguiu cochilar no quarto de hóspedes, parecia que o colchão era muito duro e não achava uma posição confortável. Cansado de tanto ficar rolando de um lado para outro, resolveu levantar.

O dono da casa realmente tinha sido muito gentil, em deixar que ele tirasse um cochilo, enquanto tentava descobrir o nome do ex-namorado de Rachel. Mas achou que estava relaxado o suficiente da viagem.

Por isso, ele desceu as escadas lentamente, indo até o escritório. Jeffrey ainda falava ao telefone com um amigo e não percebeu que Matt estava por perto.

-Ah, claro... Entendo sua posição. –comentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. –Pode deixar que ninguém vai ficar sabendo. Ok então, até mais.

-E ai, conseguiu alguma coisa nova? –o mais novo aproximou-se.

-Nem vi você entrando... –sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes. –Eu tenho um nome, Ed Norton.

Pelo visto na época em que Rachel foi internada nas clinicas de reabilitação, o escândalo em cima foi enorme. Jornalistas mais antigos lembram-se desse fato claramente e o quanto prejudicou as empresas já quase falidas da família Weiz.

Não se sabe exatamente o que Ed fazia quando era vivo, mas provavelmente vivia nas costas da namorada rica e luxuosa, porque ela sempre pagava as coisas e gastava enormes quantias de dinheiro para mantê-lo ao seu lado.

Jeffrey também descobriu que o suposto namorado foi encontrado morto no próprio apartamento. Não havia nenhum sinal de arrombamento nas portas e nada foi roubado. Ele havia cortado os pulsos e sangrado até morrer, mas exames posteriores revelaram que Ed não estava sobre efeito de nenhuma droga.

Fora que, misteriosamente, grande parte das pistas acabaram sumindo, conforme as investigações foram ocorrendo. Alguém que tinha acesso aos registros, provavelmente um policial, destruiu aos poucos os dados coletados.

Outro fato interessante era que o irmão mais velho de Ed, chamado Wayne comprou um cassino há pouco tempo em Las Vegas, com o nome de Aladin. E parecia que o negócio ia muito bem, porque sempre estava cheio de pessoas.

-O que se sabe eu já te disse. –o mais velho entregou-lhe as pastas que tinha guardado. –Espero que possa te ajudar em alguma coisa...

-Obrigado mesmo! –Matt guardou tudo na mochila. –Fico te devendo uma.

-Que isso... –ele sorriu, levantando-se. –Eu te levo no aeroporto.

O jovem jornalista estava muito cansado e acabou dormindo na viajem de volta para São Francisco. Realmente odiava ter que voar de avião, porque ficava enjoado durante o vôo.

Assim que chegou em casa, ligou para Hayden e marcou uma reunião, na qual poderiam dividir as informações coletadas. Depois ligou para o jornal e disse que não iria ao trabalho, estava se sentindo mal.

A verdade era que estava doido para dormir. A noite seria muito agitada e prometia grandes coisas...

(...)

Ewan fez a barba, trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto disposto a não pensar em mais nada. Iria focar no trabalho, porque se parasse nem que fosse um instante sequer, iria acabar ruindo.

-Você vai voltar para casa para jantar com a gente? –Eve perguntou, pegando as chaves do seu carro e a bolsa.

-Vou sim, qualquer coisa eu te telefono, ok? –o marido deu um beijo na testa da mulher. –Até mais, querida.

-Se cuida!

Ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar, observando o loiro pegar sua mochila e sair pela porta dos fundos, indo na direção da garagem. Segundos depois conseguiu escutar o ronco do motor e a moto deixou o local, deixando marcas de pneu no chão.

Antes de qualquer assunto pessoal, vinha seu trabalho e a ajuda que ofereceu. O loiro era um homem de palavra e iria cumprir a sua parte, independente do que acontecesse à sua volta.

Por isso ele saiu de casa rapidamente e seguiu o sinal que aparecia no GPS. Não demorou muito e percebeu que estava indo para o shopping mais luxuoso que existia na cidade.

Pelo modo como a luz ficava piscando no visor, ela tinha estacionado o carro. Isso significava que ele teria que rodar o lugar inteiro para conseguir achá-la. Mesmo a contra gosto, o loiro passou direto pelo shopping e parou a alguns metros na frente, numa área reservada para motos.

Sabia que sua placa poderia ser filmada pelas câmeras de segurança e não queria chamar a atenção. Andando seria mais fácil de localizar onde estava o utilitário 4x4 preto e talvez achar sua dona.

Antes de ir para o shopping, entrou no banheiro de um barzinho perto e trocou de roupa. Disfarce era importante, ainda mais em um local cheio de pessoas que poderiam lhe pegar de surpresa.

Por isso, Ewan colocou um boné, óculos que pareciam ser de grau, uma camisa pólo, ficou com a mesma calça jeans e trocou sua bota por um tênis comum. Quem o visse usando aqueles trajes, nunca pensaria que era a mesma pessoa, tinha mudado muito.

Ele guardou tudo na mochila e assim seguiu para o shopping com calma, respirando profundamente. O sangue dentro de suas veias estava cheio de adrenalina, o coração batendo acelerado.

Era assim que gostava de se sentir, esse era o principal motivo por ter se tornado um fotógrafo investigativo. Depois que passou pela entrada, olhou o GPS e viu que o carro estava parado no G2.

Então o escocês seguiu diretamente para lá, sempre observando a posição dos seguranças e tomando cuidado para que seu rosto não aparecesse muito. Tranquilamente ele subiu as escadas de emergência e chegou aonde queria.

No estacionamento, evitava passar perto das câmeras e sempre andava perto da parede, nos pontos mais escuros. Demorou cerca uns quinze minutos, até que conseguisse localizar o utilitário 4x4.

Até porque, aquele shopping era imenso e parecia que todo mundo tinha resolvido dar uma passeada por ali. Conforme se aproximava do carro, Ewan notou que havia duas pessoas dentro do veiculo.

Agradeceu mentalmente por ter feito artes marciais, seus reflexos rápidos lhe permitiram que se escondesse, antes que as pessoas notassem sua presença. Com a câmera no pescoço fotografou cada movimento que eles faziam dentro do carro.

Rachel estava no banco do motorista, falando com um homem no carona. O escocês ajustou-se numa posição mais favorável e conseguiu tirar uma foto do rosto do acompanhante.

A conversa não parecia estar tomando um rumo muito feliz, porque ela tinha uma expressão de raiva no rosto. Conforme os minutos passavam, a situação foi tomando proporções cada vez maiores, até que finalmente estavam brigando dentro do carro.

A mulher gesticulava freneticamente, apontando para a porta do carona, fazendo um sinal para ele sair, enquanto a outra mão segurava um celular. O homem esboçou um sorriso maldoso e se aproximou dela rapidamente.

Arrancou o aparelho da mão e segurou seu rosto com força, obrigando-a manter um contato visual com ele, obrigou que lhe desse um beijo e depois virou a mão no rosto dela, deixando uma marca vermelha.

Rachel olhou para o lado, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele disse mais alguma coisa, apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente para seu rosto e jogou um pacote no painel do carro, deixando o veiculo sem olhar para trás.

O homem seguiu até um luxuoso carro esportivo e saiu rapidamente do estacionamento, os pneus fazendo um barulho estridente que ecoou pelas paredes. Ewan conseguiu tirar uma foto da placa com muita dificuldade, porque não podia denunciar sua presença ali.

Voltou sua atenção para a mulher, que chorava muito, com o rosto afundando no volante. Após alguns minutos, ela respirou fundo, abriu a bolsa e começou a passar maquiagem no local em que levou o tapa.

Tirou o pacote do painel e também deixou o estacionamento, falando ao celular. Ewan esperou mais um pouco, até que tivesse certeza de que estava sozinho no local. Levantou-se lentamente e fez o mesmo caminho de volta.

Felizmente, parecia que os seguranças não tinham notado nada estranho e torceu para que seu rosto não tivesse sido gravado pelas câmeras. Mas como tinha se escondido muito bem, ficando no canto do estacionamento, onde tinha pouca iluminação, achou muito difícil que fosse identificado.

Voltou para o mesmo barzinho e trocou novamente de roupa. Mesmo agora, estando muito longe do shopping, ainda sentia a adrenalina percorrendo o corpo. Precisava urgentemente beber alguma coisa, sua garganta estava seca.

Comprou duas garrafas longneck de cerveja num supermercado e bebeu sentado na moto. Várias coisas passavam em sua mente, tinha descoberto algo interessante. Será que Rachel tinha um caso extraconjugal? Quem poderia ser esse homem?

(...)

Hayden sentiu que o suor escorria pelas suas costas e molhava sua camisa social. Estava que nem um louco, usando todos os recursos que tinha à sua disposição para impedir que os traficantes fossem liberados.

Mas foi em vão, os advogados eram realmente bons e sabiam o que estavam fazendo. E com certeza a pessoa por trás disso tudo tinha muito dinheiro, porque para bancar os honorários deles era preciso ser rico.

Quando sentou-se, depois de tanta correria e estresse, sentiu que estava no caminho certo para descobrir o que finalmente estava acontecendo naquela maldita cidade. Colocou alguns homens vigiando os passos de Steve, afinal tinha certeza que cedo ou tarde ele apareceria morto.

Estava tão distraído, juntando os fatos em sua mente, que nem percebeu a presença de Erick, que estava alguns passos de distância. Depois de ajeitar uma papelada burocrática, foi diretamente para a sala de Morris, conversar sobre o caso e como estava obtendo progressos fundamentais.

-Isso mesmo, ele acabou de deixar a sala de interrogatório agora. –o moreno disse, observando a movimentação na sala do chefe. –Pelo visto Steve abriu a boca... Acho que seria melhor eliminá-lo de uma vez.

-Ainda não é momento, espere um pouco. –a voz do outro da linha disse calmamente. –Quero que continue de olho em Hayden, ele é mais esperto do que você pensa.

-Sim senhor... –Erick respondeu, olhando para os lados. –Qualquer informação nova eu lhe avisarei.

-Isso mesmo, me mantenha informado. –a ligação foi encerrada.

Hayden ficou mais alguns minutos conversando com Morris, mas sem dar nenhum detalhe, porque não sabia que se podia confiar no chefe. Afinal de contas, algumas informações já tinham vazado, tanto que Jude Law descobriu que estava sendo investigado.

Quando saiu da sala, olhou para o relógio no punho esquerdo. Ainda tinha cerca de algumas horas até o encontro marcado em seu apartamento. Já tinha ligado para Ewan várias vezes, mas ele não atendia de jeito nenhum e não tinha ninguém em casa também.

O que poderia estar acontecendo? Será que tinha feito alguma coisa que o loiro não gostou? Era difícil saber como o outro iria reagir, uma vez que não tinha a mínima experiência com homens.

Sabia exatamente como pensava uma mulher depois uma transa, mas seria a mesma coisa com um homem? Como deveria agir dali pra frente? Era mais complicado do que pensava.

O jovem detetive encostou-se à parede perto do bebedouro, segurando um copo d'água, conforme seus pensamentos voavam de encontro a Ewan. Porém, conforme lembrava daqueles olhos azuis e profundos, sentiu que a calça lentamente ficava mais apertada.

Para não passar nenhum tipo de constrangimento na frente dos colegas de trabalho, andou rapidamente até o banheiro. Trancou-se numa cabine individual e quando percebeu, estava tocando a si mesmo, pensando em como seria bom ter Ewan ao seu lado.

Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Normalmente, não se envolvia muito com a transa, era uma coisa totalmente carnal, apenas para saciar sua vontade. Porém, o loiro tinha conseguido o mais impossível, fez com que Hayden se entregasse de tal maneira, que desejava por mais.

Sua mão subia e descia rapidamente, conforme fechava os olhos e ficava relembrando como era o interior da boca de Ewan, como era deliciosamente bom estar ali, sendo chupado daquela forma que só ele sabia fazer.

Teve que se segurar para não gemer o nome do seu amante no banheiro, alguém poderia escutar. Em pouco tempo ele conseguiu chegar ao clímax e limpou-se com o papel higiênico.

Justo ele, o cara que nunca sentia nada, que não criava laços e não se prendia. Agora estava começando a pensar na possibilidade de finalmente o cupido ter acertado seu coração.

Porém, sabia que Ewan era casado e feliz com Eve ao seu lado. Seria totalmente errado continuar alimentando aquilo. Sabia que traição era algo deplorável e não queria ser o pivô da separação de seu melhor amigo, não mesmo.

Além do que, Hayden não tinha nascido com dom para ser amante. Ele era do tipo de cara que desejava apenas uma transa sem compromisso. Ter uma relação sempre lhe trazia problemas e decepções.

Então decidiu que ficaria apenas na amizade com o loiro, não queria ser "o outro" ou muito menos ter um relacionamento sério. Assim as coisas ficavam mais fáceis e evita que houvesse complicações. Todo mundo saia feliz dessa história.

Pegou o celular e tentou ligar mais uma vez para Ewan, dessa vez ele atendeu.

-Finalmente consigo falar com você! –ele disse, aliviado. –Estava tentando fugir de mim por um acaso?

-Na verdade, eu tava trabalhando... –o outro respondeu, parecendo meio seco. –O que você quer?

-Er... –ficou sem saber o que falar, não esperava por essa reação. –Tá chateado comigo?

-Não, por quê? –mudou o tom de voz, agora estava mais caloroso.

-Sei lá, você está estranho... Aconteceu alguma coisa? –passou a mão pelo cabelo.

-Desculpe, eu estou pensativo hoje. –respondeu, com uma breve pausa. –Então, pode falar...

-Queria saber se você pode ir lá em casa mais tarde, perto das nove. –ele tentou parecer normal, não queria dar uma dupla interpretação nas suas palavras. –Pra gente discutir as informações que conseguimos juntar.

-Vou jantar com a minha família hoje... Passo por lá depois, ok?

-Tudo bem então, o Matt também vai. Te vejo mais tarde então... –disse antes de desligar.

Seu coração batia acelerado no peito. Sabia que a noite prometia muitas coisas... Tinha decidido não ter nada com Ewan. Mas será que conseguiria resistir muito tempo? A resposta ele iria descobrir horas depois...

(...)

Ewan estava todo sorridente e aparentemente animado, fazendo gracinha para suas filhas e conversando com sua esposa. Ninguém poderia dizer que por dentro estava completamente ansioso e nervoso.

Numa tentativa de se aproximar mais da família, ele mesmo cozinhou o jantar. Era medalhão de frango com bacon e risoto de legumes, realmente estava delicioso. Depois de comerem, teve que sair para se encontrar com Hayden e Matt.

-Prometo que vou fazer o máximo para não chegar tarde, ok? –aproximou-se da mulher, abraçando-a por trás.

Eve suspirou longamente e largou a louça na pia, virando-se para encarar o marido. Existia um brilho triste nos seus olhos.

-O que está escondendo de mim, Ewan? –apoiou-se na pia, limpando as mãos no pano de prato.

-Como assim? –sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes. –Não estou escondendo nada...

-Eu te conheço, sei que aconteceu alguma coisa e não quer me contar. –ela parecia um pouco chateada. –Seus olhos nunca mentem para mim, apesar das suas ações dizerem outra coisa.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso, Eve? –o loiro levantou uma das sobrancelhas. –Acha que estou mentindo para você?

-Acho sim! –de repente havia determinação em suas palavras. –Não sei se você percebeu, mas tem me tocado de uma maneira diferente, como se estivesse me evitando.

-Claro que não! –ele pareceu ofendido. –Eu ando trabalhando muito, você sabe disso. Não estou sempre disposto para fazer sexo.

-Não é de sexo que estou falando! –Eve passou a mão no cabelo, tentando não chorar. -É de carinho e companheirismo, isso sim... Você tem andado distante e inacessível, como se estivesse muito longe daqui.

Ewan virou-se costas, respirando fundo. A última coisa que queria era discutir com sua mulher. A vida sentimental já estava completamente de ponta-cabeça, não precisava de mais problemas. Voltou a encará-la, tinha que sair logo dali, se não as coisas ficariam piores, tinha certeza disso.

-Tenho que ir para uma reunião. –disse, aproximando-se e dando um beijo na testa dela. –Depois conversamos sobre isso...

-Só quero que saiba de uma coisa, Ewan. –ela comentou, antes que o marido saísse da cozinha. –A verdade dói, machuca. Mas a mentira mata aos poucos.

O loiro ficou sem reação, os olhos levemente arregalados, fixos em sua direção. Aquelas palavras atravessaram seu peito como uma flecha, espalhando arrepios gelados pelo corpo.

Ela estava coberta de razão e tinha todo o direito de brigar, querer a atenção que tanto merecia. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Eve o deixou sozinho na cozinha, subindo as escadas. Se não tomasse uma atitude logo, Ewan acabaria machucando as pessoas ao seu redor...

**Nota 2: queria que vocês respondessem as seguintes perguntas na review, elas serão muito importantes para a história:  
-Ewan deve contar para mulher que a traiu?  
-Acha que Ewan e Hayden devem ter um caso?  
-Qual sua opinião sobre Matt?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: obrigada por estarem respondendo as perguntas, elas são muito importantes e podem ajudar a decidir o rumo que história vai tomar. Vocês são as melhores leitoras do mundo! *-* Cada review que vocês deixam, me fazem ganhar o dia! Não esqueçam disso... Boa leitura! :3**

_**Capítulo 08 – Sentimentos**_

Hayden abriu a porta do apartamento e sentiu seu coração parar por alguns instantes, quando viu que era Ewan. O cérebro parecia não querer funcionar e corpo estagnou no mesmo lugar, as palavras simplesmente não saiam de sua boca.

-Hay? Você tá bem? –o loiro perguntou, se aproximando preocupado.

-Sim... Estou. –disse, recuperando-se. –Só não esperava que você viesse tão cedo... Normalmente os jantares na sua casa demoram.

-É, mas Eve tem que acordar cedo para uma reunião amanhã... –comentou, sem muita animação.

-Mas então, entra. –o mais novo deu um passo para o lado. –Matt disse que vai demorar um pouco, tem que resolver uns problemas no jornal.

Ewan entrou no apartamento, sendo embriagado com o cheiro que o lugar tinha, que era o mesmo do dono. Era impressionante o modo como apenas um odor conseguia tirá-lo do mundo e obscurecer seus pensamentos.

Era completamente masoquista estar ali, uma espécie de tortura auto-imposta, que poderia levar apenas ao desejo irresistível de ter um contato carnal com Hayden. Respirou fundo e procurou manter o foco no trabalho.

-Conseguiu alguma informação importante? –perguntou, encostando-se à parede, observando o outro.

-É, parece que aqueles traficantes que eu prendi são bancados por uma pessoa muito influente. –o mais novo comentou, abrindo a geladeira. –O que você quer beber?

-Qualquer coisa com álcool, por favor.

No momento em que Hayden levantava o rosto, para perguntar se o amigo gostaria de beber cerveja escura ou clara, viu que este tirava o casaco e o jogava em cima da mesa da cozinha.

Observou cautelosamente como os músculos dos braços e do tórax se moviam, enquanto a peça de roupa era retirada. Não conseguiu impedir que se queixo caísse e sentisse as pernas bambas.

-Que calor... –Ewan reclamou, passando a mão nos cabelos.

Ah, sim... Aqueles cabelos loiros que tantas vezes estiveram entrelaçados aos seus dedos, os olhos azuis que o sugavam para um mundo alheio, não esquecendo os lábios rosados, que eram um passaporte para as sensações mais profundas que Hayden já conheceu.

-Qual cerveja você vai querer? –perguntou, voltando à razão.

-Não sei... –aproximou-se, ficando ao lado do outro, olhando a geladeira. –Acho que vou tomar uma Heineken... –pegou a garrafa longneck e abriu a tampa.

E mais uma vez Hayden estava totalmente desconectado com a realidade, o olhar perdido no modo como o mais velho bebia. O rosto levantado com os olhos fechados, o pomo de adão subindo e descendo, o braço erguido segurando a garrafa no alto...

Só se deu conta de que estava viajando quando Ewan o encarou com uma expressão de curiosidade.

-Você realmente está muito aéreo hoje. –comentou, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Não se preocupe... Estou bem. –sem prestar atenção, pegou uma panela na geladeira e colocou em cima da pia. –Oh, merda!

Tinha um pouco de polpa de tomate respingado na parte de fora da panela, que acabou encostando na camisa branca que Hayden usava, deixando uma mancha vermelha. O mais novo fez um estalo de reprovação com a língua e tirou a camisa.

Dessa vez foi Ewan que saiu do ar, contemplando aquelas costas definidas se movimentarem, conforme tirava a peça de roupa. Um desejo de beijar cada pinta sobre a pele branca começou a crescer no seu interior.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tinha decidido que não iria ter mais nada com ele, havia escolhido ficar ao lado de Eve. O mais óbvio era que o escocês ficasse contente com a sua opção e não pensar mais em como seria maravilhoso fazer sexo com Hayden novamente... Porém não era assim que se sentia. Pelo contrário, sua mente o obrigava a lembrar que tinha uma esposa e duas filhas em casa, enquanto o corpo pedia o toque, as carícias e os beijos do mais novo.

A situação dentro do seu coração parecia mais complicada do que aparentava... Por isso, Ewan resolveu por hora se concentrar em sua bebida e acender um cigarro. Enquanto Hayden colocava a camisa no cesto de roupa suja.

-Então, como está o ferimento na coxa? –perguntou, depois de soltar a fumaça.

-Agora que você falou é que eu me lembrei dele... –ele olhou para a parte de baixo do corpo.

Os olhos azuis do loiro se fixaram naquela região tão provocativa... Sim, delirantemente provocativa. Até porque o mais novo estava usando um short curto, de cor clara, bem parecido com aqueles que os jogadores de futebol usavam na década de 70.

Isso devia de ser proibido, porque aquele par de pernas definidas, completamente à mostra, eram convite para pensamentos e ações nada puritanos. Sem desgrudar os olhos das pernas e da pelve do mais novo, Ewan colocou a garrafa de cerveja na mesa e o cigarro no cinzeiro.

-Deixa eu dar uma olhada... –aproximou-se e abaixou, encostando um dos joelhos no chão. –Você tem um kit de primeiros socorros em casa?

-Acho que sim... Deve estar no banheiro. –comentou, apoiando-se na pia.

Inconscientemente, ambos estavam atraindo a atenção do outro para si. Seus corpos e ações mandavam mensagens claras de que desejavam um encontro mais intimo, mas os cérebros controlavam, sempre relembrando que esse não era o objetivo de estarem ali.

Hayden precisou de muita força de vontade, para não abaixar o short e pedir para Ewan chupá-lo ali no meio da cozinha. A situação toda estava pedindo para que isso acontecesse.

O loiro estava abaixado à sua frente, mexendo em sua coxa, com o rosto bem próximo, os lábios rosados entreabertos... Completamente à mercê de sua vontade e desejo. Foi difícil ter que segurar a ereção que se mostrava cada vez mais evidente sob o tecido maleável do short.

O escocês notou o modo como estava posicionado, o rosto a milímetros do pênis do mais novo. Só de pensar nisso, percebeu a saliva aumentando dentro da boca e a calça jeans ficando apertada e incômoda.

Mas voltou seus olhos para o ferimento na coxa, retirando as ataduras e dando uma boa olhada nos pontos. Parecia que a cicatrização ia muito bem, mas precisava trocar as gazes e limpar o local.

Ewan levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Aproveitou para jogar uma água no rosto e acalmar os nervos, que estavam à flor da pele. Se Matt continuasse demorando daquele jeito, seria uma tarefa impossível continuar se segurando como estava.

Pegou o que precisava e voltou para a cozinha. Onde encontrou Hayden ainda na mesma posição, mas o volume debaixo do short parecia acentuado. Ignorou essa última informação que seus olhos captaram e voltou a se abaixar.

Realizou todos os procedimentos necessários e em pouco tempo o ferimento estava limpo e com uma atadura nova. Quando levantou, seu olhar acabou se fixando nos lábios carnudos de Hayden.

O loiro sentiu que engoliu a seco e depois passou a língua pelos seus próprios lábios, conseguindo com isso apenas chamar a atenção do outro. Ambos ficaram se encarando, sem saber o que fazer.

Instintivamente, Ewan deu um passo para frente, diminuindo um pouco a distância entre eles. Uma voz dentro de sua mente não parava de berrar para ele se afastar, que estava cometendo uma loucura e que se sentiria muito pior depois.

Por que os batimentos cardíacos de Hayden estavam acelerados? Por que sentia um vácuo no estômago e as mãos frias? Parecia estar se comportando como uma menina de quinze anos virgem, que nunca ficou sozinha com o namorado antes.

Nunca havia se sentindo dessa maneira antes, até porque nunca dava espaço para as pessoas se aproximarem, não deixava que seus sentimentos criassem raízes e se tornassem mais profundos.

Ewan tinha certa mania de desarmar todas as barreiras, de atravessar todos os escudos e ser uma exceção. Nenhuma outra mulher conseguia fazer que com ele perdesse a cabeça daquele jeito, somente o escocês conseguia a proeza de invadir os sonhos do mais novo e fazê-lo suspirar seu nome durante a noite...

O toque foi inevitável, seus quadris encostavam-se e as ereções roçavam lentamente, sob os tecidos. As mãos de Hayden foram diretamente para a gola da camisa pólo que o loiro usava, enquanto Ewan se apoiou na pia.

No momento em que os lábios encostaram-se levemente, vários arrepios percorreram sues corpos e os pêlos se eriçaram. Nem tinham tomando nenhuma atitude mais intima e estavam muito excitados.

-Tem certeza disso? –o mais novo perguntou, afastando-se um pouco.

-Tenho... –ele sussurrou, aproximando o rosto.

-Não, você não tem. –virou para o lado. –Sinceramente Ewan, eu te conheço e sei que está confuso.

-Como assim? –levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Você não é igual a mim, do tipo que mantém dois relacionamentos. –ele se afastou do amigo. -Sempre foi uma pessoa correta e que se importava com os sentimentos das outras pessoas...

-O que está querendo dizer com isso? –uma das mãos coçava o queixo.

-Que não tem motivo para você continuar fazendo isso! –tentou aliviar sua expressão facial. –A nossa transa foi algo repentino, sem que a gente esperasse. Mas eu sei que no fundo você ama a sua esposa.

-Nosso casamento anda muito complicado... –ele encostou-se na pia, parecendo cansado de repente.

-Então, entendo que aquilo que nós tivemos foi uma fuga da realidade. –falava calmamente. –Só que eu não quero que isso se torne um hábito, você briga com ela e vem ficar comigo...

-Não era isso o que eu esperava que você pensasse sobre o que tivemos. –Ewan levantou o olhar e o encarou.

-Realmente não tenho o dom para ser amante e você não é o tipo de pessoa que fica traindo a esposa. –tinha que ser direto, deixar as coisas bem claras. –Converse com ela, se for melhor, termine o casamento... Mas saiba que aquela noite foi uma exceção.

-Hay... –ele sussurrou, enquanto o outro deixava a cozinha.

Era melhor assim, para ambos. Acabar com qualquer esperança enquanto existia tempo. Só de cogitar a possibilidade de estar amando, sentia o estômago embrulhar. Sabia que o amigo era uma pessoa maravilhosa, porém não queria nenhum envolvimento. Gostava da sua vida de solteiro e assim desejava permanecer.

Se tinha dúvidas se gostaria ou não de namorar uma mulher, imagina um homem? Não mesmo... Tinha algumas coisas certas em sua mente e definitivamente ter um relacionamento sério não era uma delas.

Tinha noção de que acabou machucando Ewan com suas palavras duras, entretanto se não agisse desse jeito, ele acabaria achando que teria alguma possibilidade, sendo que esta nunca existiu.

Enquanto Hayden trocava de roupa no quarto, colocando outra camisa e vestindo uma calça, o loiro ficou na cozinha fumando e encarando o teto. O amigo havia lhe dito uma verdade.

Por que trocar algo certo, como seu casamento com Eve e suas filhas por uma pessoa pela qual não sabe se deseja algo a mais? Tinha consciência de que para Hayden foi apenas mais uma transa e não teria nenhuma mudança em sua vida.

Era triste pensar nisso, mas pelo menos agora sabia claramente as opções que tinha. A questão agora era conversar com sua esposa e ver se ainda conseguia salvar o relacionamento.

(...)

Matt chegou cerca de cinco minutos depois do acontecimento na cozinha e percebeu que existia um clima um pouco estranho entre os amigos, mas resolveu não comentar a respeito.

Os três sentaram no chão da sala, colocando fotos e documentos em cima do tapete, para poderem ter acesso a tudo. Pareciam estar tendo grandes avanços, porém investigações sempre demoravam um pouco.

-Acabei indo para Seattle, tentando conseguir o nome do ex-namorado de Rachel... –o jornalista comentou, procurando uns registros para mostrar. –O nome dele é Ed Norton... O mais estranho é que os dados sobre sua morte foram sumindo e restou apenas isso...

Hayden pegou a pasta que Matt lhe oferecia. Ao bater os olhos nos protocolos, relatórios e tantos outros papéis, notou que faltavam documentos... Também deu para perceber que era tudo xerox do original, não fazia idéia de como a fonte do Matt tinha arranjado aquilo.

-Esse Ed tem a ficha mais suja que pano de chão hein? –comentou, dando uma olhada na ficha criminal.

-É mesmo... –ele limpou os óculos. –O mais estranho foi que o irmão mais velho dele, chamado Wayne, comprou um cassino em Las Vegas há pouco tempo.

-Qual cassino? –Hayden perguntou, colocando a pasta no chão.

-Aladin, por que? –Matt pareceu surpreso, olhando curioso para os amigos.

-Há dois dias eu segui Rachel até esse lugar... –Ewan procurou as fotos e mostrou para os outros. –O cassino tava fechado e mesmo assim ela entrou... Saiu de lá com a bolsa cheia.

-Isso quer dizer que ela ainda mantém algum contato com os Norton. –o detetive pensou em voz alta, passando a mão pelos cabelos. –Vou arranjar alguma desculpa e conseguir um mandado pra fazer uma busca no cassino.

-É uma boa idéia, mas tem certeza de que vai conseguir? –Matt colocou os óculos.

-Tenho... Já volto, vou resolver isso de uma vez.

Hayden deixou a sala e foi para o quarto, falando ao celular com uma voz segura, dizendo o número do distintivo e dos protocolos necessários. Enquanto isso, Ewan ficou quieto, completamente absorto em seus pensamentos, fumando seu cigarro.

Matt olhou para o amigo e aproveitou que o outro não estava por perto, aproximou-se do loiro e disse:

-O que está acontecendo entre vocês? –seu tom de voz não era intimidador, pelo contrário, era calmo e tranqüilo.

-Nem eu sei mais... –ele respirou fundo e tentou segurar as lágrimas, ainda fumando. –Me sinto confuso.

-Sabe, o Hayden ainda não é maduro para um relacionamento sério, seja com quem for. –o jornalista passou o braço pelo ombro do amigo, puxando-o para mais perto. –Ele sempre acaba ficando medo e foge. Por isso ele sumiu durante dois anos...

-Então quer dizer que você... –o loiro estava surpreso.

-Sim, eu sei de tudo. –Matt esboçou um sorriso amigável. –Esqueceu que dos três eu sou o mais observador?

-Mas...

-Calma, não estou aqui para julgar nem você ou ele... –voltou a ficar sério, mas sem perder o ar compreensivo. –Eu só acho que você não deve ficar esperando o Hayden amadurecer e perceber que te ama.

-Eu também não sei se quero ficar com a Eve... –Ewan soltou a fumaça, olhando para o par de allstar que usava.

-Conversa com ela, explica o que está sentindo, tenho certeza de que as coisas vão melhorar. –Matt estava animado. –Se for o caso, viaje com ela para algum lugar e deixe as meninas com a avó, sei lá.

-É uma boa idéia... –o loiro sorriu, parecendo mais calmo. –Obrigado pelo apoio.

-Amigos servem para isso.

(...)

Ainda naquela noite, acabaram descobrindo que o terreno onde o cassino foi construído estava em uma área de proteção ambiental. Isso já era alguma coisa para começar.

Hayden recebeu por fax a ficha de Wayne, que também tinha várias passagens pela polícia, inclusive por tráfico de drogas. Ewan comparou a foto tirada na delegacia com aquelas do estacionamento do shopping e... Bingo!

O homem que estava dentro do carro com Rachel naquela tarde, era ninguém menos que o irmão mais velho do seu ex-namorado. A questão agora era esperar amanhecer e ir direto para a delegacia, esperar os mandados ficarem prontos.

O império de Wayne Norton estava com as horas contadas.

**Nota 2: desculpem meu imeeeenso atraso? Sempre tenho **_**lack of inspiration **_**enquanto escrevo :/ Mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Nota 3: mais perguntinhaaaas! Estou começando a gostar disso. Respondam com sinceridade, hein? *-***

**-Com quem você acha que o Ewan tem que ficar?  
****-Será que Hayden poderá um dia ser capaz de assumir um compromisso?  
-O que voce acha dos personagens? Qual seu favorito?****  
****-A história está ficando boa ou eu estou enrolando demais? (essa vocês devem responder sem medo! Pode soltar o verbo!)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 09 – Intimidação**_

Enquanto eles conversavam sobre as medidas que seriam tomadas, uma frente fria foi se instalando na cidade e fez com que a temperatura caísse gradativamente. O tempo foi passando e já era de madrugada quando terminaram a reunião.

Ewan pegou seu casaco na cozinha e deixou o apartamento acompanhado por Matt. Iria dar uma carona para o amigo, uma vez que naquele horário era impossível achar algum taxi disponível.

Depois de deixá-lo em casa, o loiro finalmente chegou ao conforto do seu lar. Sem fazer barulho, subiu as escadas e foi direto para o quarto. Assim que a abriu a porta, notou que tinha alguma coisa errada.

A cama estava arrumada, parecia que ninguém estava dormindo nela. Assustado, Ewan ligou a luz e viu que Eve não estava ali. A respiração começou a ficar ofegante, milhões de pensamentos ruins fluindo em sua mente.

Havia cabides com algumas roupas caídos pelo chão do quarto, a porta do armário aberta, a cômoda também revirada. Isso estava parecendo mais um pesadelo... A casa parecia estar girando numa velocidade altíssima entorno de Ewan, que começou a sentir um embrulho no estômago.

Mesmo com as pernas bambas e tropeçando nos próprios passos, ele foi se arrastando pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto das meninas. O cenário era o mesmo, algumas roupas deixadas em cima da cama, brinquedos espalhados...

Juntando suas últimas forças, o escocês voltou para o seu quarto e sentou pesadamente na cama. Olhava desolado para toda aquela cena, até que percebeu um papel dobrado em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Era uma carta de Eve e dizia o seguinte:

"_Ewan..._

_Antes de qualquer coisa, queria deixar claro que estamos bem, em um local seguro. Não tente nos achar, por favor. Sei que não deveria ter deixado a casa sem avisar, mas é que eu não agüento mais essa situação toda. _

_Sempre procurei entender o seu lado e que o trabalho exigia bastante... O que aconteceu é que você simplesmente me deixou de lado da sua vida. Não sei mais o que se passa no seu coração e na sua alma... E isso me assustou._

_Não te reconheço mais... Sei que o casamento muda as pessoas, mas você se tornou completamente diferente para mim. Quando se deitava ao meu lado, parecia um verdadeiro estranho. _

_Nunca mais paramos para conversar, ter um tempo só nosso, onde pudéssemos nos abrir um com o outro, como sempre fazíamos. Qual foi a última vez em que fizemos amor? Não estou falando de sexo, e sim daquela cumplicidade que dividíamos na cama... Você lembra?_

_Não quero que pense que estou jogando toda a responsabilidade para você. Eu também tenho minha parcela de culpa pelo fracasso do nosso casamento, admito. Só que até o final lutei para que houvesse uma mudança._

_Contudo, eu não recebia uma resposta, meus esforços foram minguando, as esperanças se esvaindo... Assim como a nossa relação. Mas procurei não me abalar, continuava tentando trazer você de volta para mim._

_Só percebi que não tinha mais volta, quando senti no fundo do meu coração que você escondia algo de mim. Não sei explicar como, mas de alguma maneira, podia perceber no seu olhar, nos últimos dias, muita dúvida e talvez até culpa._

_Não faço idéia do que aconteceu Ewan, o que eu queria é que você me contasse. Que confiasse em mim como sempre fez, que me deixasse entrar novamente em sua vida e partilhar dos seus sentimentos._

_Infelizmente isso não ocorreu e senti que havia perdido você, talvez para um outro alguém, quem sabe... Não estou aqui para fazer deduções. Apenas queria que você soubesse que ainda te amo e talvez haja tempo de recomeçar._

_Mas para isso acontecer, peço que reflita com calma sobre sua vida e suas ações. Há muito tempo, venho percebendo que você se atola nos seus sentimentos e dedica completamente ao trabalho, esquecendo da pessoa que mora dentro do seu coração._

_Tenho certeza de que ainda existe aí dentro, escondido de todos, o Ewan por quem eu me apaixonei há doze anos atrás... Uma pessoa sorridente e engraçada, que adorava contar piadas de escocês, que tinha paixão por viajar de moto, que era mais leve e solto, sem o peso do estresse nas costas..._

_Quando tiver certeza do que deseja da vida e de si próprio, me ligue no celular e marcaremos um encontro. Enquanto isso, pense e repense, leve o tempo que for necessário... Só não esqueça de que o amor é eterno enquanto dura. _

_Eve." _

O loiro ficou estagnado, com a carta nas mãos. Era como se tivesse levado uma pancada forte na cabeça. No começo, sentiu-se atordoado, sem saber o que fazer, mas conforme o cérebro foi processando a informação, as lágrimas foram descendo.

Eram abundantes e molharam seu rosto, alguns pingos caíram sobre a carta, borrando a tinta azul. Ele largou o papel no chão, tirou o tênis e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Agora estava acabado, não havia mais solução.

O bolo na garganta doía e as lágrimas pareciam queimar os olhos. Fazia anos que não chorava, desde a morte do seu cachorro Sirius, quando tinha cinco anos de idade. Era como se tivesse algo cortando seu peito e dilacerando a carne em mil pedaços.

O que faria dali em diante? Como pôde deixar que a situação ficasse daquele jeito? A sensação de culpa e tristeza se abateu sobre o escocês. Seus piores medos tinham se tornado realidade...

Uma realidade amarga e dura, na qual não existia um futuro feliz, apenas dor e sofrimento. Parecia que toda a vida tinha perdido o sentido naquele momento. Como poderia continuar vivendo sem as filhas por perto? Como conseguiu ser tão egoísta e não prestar atenção ao que sua mulher falava?

Ewan chorava até soluçar, não conseguia conter as lágrimas que insistiam em descer e molhar seu rosto. A verdade era que não tinha forças para mais nada. Desejava apenas permanecer ali, jogado naquela cama por um bom tempo.

A dor que tinha no peito era tão grande, que não percebeu quando acabou adormecendo, num sono agitado e confuso.

(...)

Hayden arrumou as coisas na sala, depois que os amigos foram embora e tomou um banho. Como estava fazendo frio naquela noite, colocou mais uma coberta e tentou dormir.

Até porque, o sono não vinha de jeito nenhum. Seu coração estava inquieto, como se tivesse pressentindo que algo ruim iria acontecer. Rolou na cama de um lado para o outro, sem achar uma posição relaxante.

Ficou encarando o teto, a mente passando os momentos ao lado de Ewan, como um filme em câmera lenta. Apesar dos anos de diferença, sempre foram bons amigos, daqueles que faziam tudo um pelo outro. O mais estranho é que Hayden não se lembrava muito bem de como era sua vida antes de Ewan aparecer.

Não adiantava fechar os olhos ou abri-los, sempre ficava aparecendo a imagem do loiro na sua frente. Suas risadas, as trocas de olhares, os esporros... Tudo se repetia de uma maneira saudosa, como se não tivessem contato há anos.

Mas seu cérebro tratou de remoer o dia em que tiveram sua primeira transa. Era tão nítida a sensação do toque que a pele de Ewan tinha, que jurava poder tocá-la novamente.

Parecia que aquele cheiro tão específico dele, estava impregnado em suas narinas e não conseguia sentir mais nada ao redor. Por mais que o escocês fumasse, não ficava com aquele odor de fumaça, pelo contrário, sempre foi uma pessoa muito cheirosa.

Por que estava pensando naquilo tudo? Não tinha sentido. Virou para o lado, na tentativa de espantar esses pensamentos e deparou-se com o vazio da cama. Pela primeira vez na sua vida de solteiro, desejou ter alguém ao seu lado, para abraçar e conseguir um pouco de paz.

Acabou acordando na manhã seguinte totalmente largado na cama, ocupando todo o espaço possível na king size. Fez sua higiene matinal, incluindo um bom banho e tomou seu café rapidamente.

Não tinha tempo para perder, por isso foi direto para a delegacia. Assim que chegou, a recepcionista do balcão disse que estava sendo esperado na sala do seu chefe. Mesmo com desconfiança, foi até lá, saber o que ele precisava.

Erick também estava na sala de Morris, encostado à parede com um pequeno sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

-Queria falar comigo, chefe? –Hayden perguntou, sentindo-se pouco à vontade, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Sente-se, por favor. –ele pediu, mas o outro continuou de pé. –Eu tenho um comunicado a fazer... –houve uma pequena pausa, Morris limpou o suor da testa com um lenço. –Você está fora do caso.

-O que? –o detetive arregalou os olhos, deixando os braços pendentes ao longo do corpo. –Mas por quê?

-Eu não posso mais tolerar seu comportamento individualista. –o cinqüentão parecia nervoso. –Você simplesmente sai pedindo mandados e executando missões sem pedir a minha autorização!

-Com todo o respeito chefe, você sabe que não temos para essas burocracias de merda. –o mais novo não aceitaria tudo passivamente. –Enquanto estamos aqui conversando, outros carregamentos de droga estão chegando à cidade! –ele apontou para a janela do escritório. –Milhares de pessoas acabam com suas vidas consumindo drogas e você fica preocupado com formalidades e papéis?

-Não fale assim comigo, moleque! –levantou-se, o rosto começando a ficar vermelho. –Acha que eu não me preocupo com isso? É claro que sim! Mas para que nosso trabalho seja bem feito, precisamos seguir as regras.

-Finalmente você conseguiu puxar meu tapete, não é Erick? –Hayden fuzilou o colega de trabalho com o olhar.

-Ah, que isso... –o moreno exibiu seu sorriso mais falso. –Foi você mesmo quem cometeu os erros, eu só tratei de mostrar ao Morris.

Hayden teve que respirar fundo para não acabar cometendo uma loucura e deixar Erick completamente desfigurado. Ninguém atrapalhava seu trabalho, não mesmo. Podia ser até o presidente, ou quem sabe o papa, mas se meter nas suas investigações era procurar sarna pra se coçar.

Ele nunca pensou que tivesse que apelar para esse tipo de recurso, mas era a única saída. Se deixasse as coisas correndo soltas, sem se manifestar, Erick tomaria tudo dele, como sempre desejou. E Hayden nunca daria o sabor da vitória para o cara que mais odiava no mundo.

Por isso, apoiou-se na mesa de Morris e o encarou com uma expressão homicida no olhar. Colocou toda a raiva e ódio que sentia no momento no rosto e falou baixinho, apontando o dedo para o peito do chefe:

-Eu não vou sair do caso, até que ele esteja solucionado. –aproximou-se mais um pouco e segurou a gravata de Morris. -Se continuar me enchendo a porra do saco, vai se foder bonito comigo.

-Você não tem o d-direito de falar a-assim! –ele protestou, gaguejando um pouco.

-Tem certeza? –levantou uma das sobrancelhas. –É melhor tomar cuidado... Vai que o promotor Smith descobre que você banca uma casa de prostituição?

Neste momento, Morris ficou pálido, os olhos arregalados. Simplesmente não tinha como revidar de nenhuma maneira. Estava nas mãos do seu subordinado. Hayden o soltou, virando-se para Erick, que permanecia com aquele ar superior.

Usando as técnicas corretas, colocou a mão sobre a boca do moreno e apertou seu rosto com força, jogando-o na cadeira mais próxima. Estava se controlando ao máximo para não matá-lo ali mesmo.

-E você, Erick Thompson, é melhor tomar cuidado comigo. –a expressão homicida continuava estampada no seu olhar, ainda segurava o rosto do outro. –Se você acha que vai me ferrar tão facilmente, se enganou. Eu também sei de uns podres seus.

Hayden deixou a sala enfurecido, batendo a porta atrás de si. Fazia tempo que não ficava tão alterado daquela maneira. Bebeu um pouco de água, procurando se acalmar e reorganizar suas metas para aquele dia.

Foi até sua mesa, onde encontrou um envelope pardo endereçado à ele pelo promotor Smith. Era uma carta, na qual estava escrito que os mandados e a prisão preventiva estariam prontos se conseguisse provas suficientes.

Tudo isso era uma questão de tempo, com certeza o cassino estaria lotado de indícios que levariam à queda de Wayne Norton. Fora que agora tinha o apoio do promotor e poderia fazer toda a diferença dali para frente.

Hayden juntou seus homens e já combinou como seriam feitas as primeiras rondas no local, os policiais à paisana, se misturando no meio dos civis, tentando captar imagens com uma câmera escondida.

Enquanto conversava com Scott, providenciando os detalhes necessários, seu celular vibrou no bolso e teve uma surpresa desagradável ao atender.

-Christensen falando... –não atendeu como sempre fazia, afinal o número que apareceu no visor não era conhecido.

-Senhor, quem está falando é o policial Gonzalez. –sua voz era apressada e com forte sotaque latino.

-Sim, o que aconteceu? –ele ficou sério, levantou-se da cadeira.

-Um corpo foi encontrado por um civil, numa lixeira. Suspeitamos que seja do traficante Steve.

-Puta merda! –Hayden disse em voz alta. –Não quero que ninguém toque no local, tá me ouvindo? Aonde você está?

-Na Avenida Thomas Jefferson, número 582. –o policial informou rapidamente.

-Cerca o local com fita e ninguém faz nada sem a minha autorização, ok? –ordenou antes de desligar.

Mais um problema... Seu dia realmente não estava muito inspirador. Hayden saiu correndo da delegacia e entrou no seu carro esportivo preto. O som automaticamente ligou e sua banda favorita começou a tocar.

A música era rápida e envolvente, o que acabou dando uma animada no astral do detetive. Em menos de dez minutos ele chegou ao endereço, mas para isso teve que usar algumas manobras mais arriscadas.

Havia vários policiais cercando a área, mantendo os civis curiosos longe. Sem hesitar nem um instante, atravessou a pequena multidão composta por pedestres e jornalistas.

-E então, como isso aconteceu? –perguntou para Gonzalez, que o encontrou.

-A senhora Lee abriu a lixeira do restaurante e viu que tinha uma mão humana saindo do meio dos sacos de lixo. –o latino foi explicando, conforme andavam até o local exato do acontecimento. –Daí chamou a policia imediatamente.

-Alguém tocou no corpo? –foi colocando as luvas de látex, que sempre carregava nos bolsos.

Hayden aproximou-se cautelosamente da lixeira e assim como a senhora Lee, viu a tal mão saindo do meio dos sacos. Os dedos eram tatuados, o que lhe chamou a atenção logo de cara.

Com cuidado, retirou as sacolas ao redor com a ajuda dos outros policiais, que também colocaram luvas de látex. Esvaziaram toda a lixeira e encontraram o corpo de Steve largado em meio ao lixo.

Entalhado no peito do traficante, tinha os dizeres: "_Chegou tarde demais._" Imediatamente, ele ligou para a área criminalística da polícia e pediu que fossem até o local, recolher provas.

Hayden encostou-se no muro de frente à lixeira e ficou esperando pela chegada dos peritos, mas seu cérebro não parava de remoer os acontecimentos. Realmente, alguém queria que ele tivesse fora do caso...

Mas isso seria uma tarefa árdua, porque Hayden Christensen não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava abater fácil pelas dificuldades.

(...)

Matt teve que trabalhar em dobro, quando voltou para o jornal. Era só ficar um dia fora, que tudo virava uma bagunça. O pessoal da sua sessão realmente não sabia se virar sem a ajuda dele.

O telefone não parava de tocar, os emails chegando, pessoas pedindo conselhos... Parecia que as coisas não seriam tranqüilas naquela quinta-feira. Saiu durante alguns minutos, para ir ao banheiro e quando voltou, viu que tinha uma carta na sua mesa.

Normalmente as correspondências ficavam com o porteiro do jornal, que entregava quando as pessoas fossem embora. Não tinha nenhum remetente, nem selo, nem carimbo.

No envelope branco só estava escrito "Para Matt Damon". Olhou para os lados, desconfiado. Os outros jornalistas pareciam estar ocupados demais, imersos em seus artigos e colunas.

Respirou fundo e abriu lentamente o envelope. A carta foi escrita recortando palavras de revistas e jornais, a colagem estava bem feita. E dizia o seguinte: "_Continue se metendo onde não é chamado e vai acabar se arrependendo amargamente."_

Matt sentiu o sangue gelando nas veias e um forte arrepio percorrendo o corpo. Estava sendo ameaçado de morte, alguém sabia que estava ajudando a policia. Mas como? Tinha sido tão cauteloso para que ninguém no trabalho descobrisse... Depois de procurar nas suas coisas que estavam na gaveta, achou um saco plástico onde pôde guardar a carta de maneira segura.

Em seguida, ligou para Hayden, procurar alguma ajuda sobre o que podia fazer.

-Alô? –ele atendeu, parecendo um pouco exaltado.

-Oi, sou eu Matt. –falou baixo, olhando novamente para os lados. –Você está podendo falar?

-Claro, pode dizer... –tinha um barulho de sirenes ao fundo.

-Eu recebi uma carta anônima me ameaçando. O que eu faço?

-Mas você está bem? –estava preocupado.

-Não, tá tudo bem... Só que eu não sei quem entregou, quando cheguei já estava na minha mesa. –explicou, colando o celular no ouvido.

-Entendo. Alguém mais além de você tocou ou sabe dessa carta?

-Não... –escondeu o pacote na mochila.

-Então faz o seguinte, dá um pulo no IML daqui a meia hora, que eu te encontro lá, ok? –Hayden pediu, o barulho de sirenes diminuindo. –Não se esquece de colocar a prova em algum lugar onde não vai sujar, nem entrar em contato com nada.

-Ok, pode deixar, te vejo lá. –disse antes de desligar.

Matt saiu do jornal, dizendo que estaria cobrindo uma matéria. Sem mais delongas, foi até o IML encontrar com o amigo. Desceu do bondinho na parada mais perto e saiu andando à pé, quando chegou percebeu que tinha certa movimentação, mas nada muito fora do normal.

Hayden estava esperando na recepção, falando com outros policiais. Parecia estar bastante tenso, porque as sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e não parava de bebericar o copo de café expresso.

-E ai, o que aconteceu cara? –o detetive se aproximou.

-Eu fui ao banheiro e quando voltei encontrei essa carta na minha mesa. –ele entregou o pacote. –Normalmente quem cuida desse tipo de coisa é o porteiro. Perguntei pra ele se viu alguém estranho entrando no prédio e disse que não.

-Vou pedir para uma colega minha dar uma olhada nessa carta.

Eles entraram no elevador e foram para o quinto andar. Atravessaram o corredor e entraram num laboratório, com todos os aparatos necessários para pesquisas avançadas. Usando um microscópio, havia uma mulher loira com os cabelos presos e usando jaleco.

-Boa tarde, Laura. –Hayden cumprimentou, batendo na porta do laboratório.

-Ah, oi. –ela levantou o rosto do microscópio. –Em que devo a honra da sua visita?

-Preciso de um favor seu. –o detetive sorriu, entrando acompanhado do jornalista. –Este é Matt, um amigo meu... Ele recebeu uma carta anônima e preciso que identifique alguma pista.

-Sabe que isso vai lhe custar um jantar né? –a perita brincou, piscando com um olho só. –Mas então Matt, mais alguém tocou na carta, além de você?

-Não... Assim que li, coloquei dentro do saco plástico. –respondeu, notando a troca de olhares entre o amigo e a mulher.

-Vou fazer alguns testes e os resultados vão ficar prontos só amanhã. –Laura disse, colocando a luva e pegando a carta. –Só vou precisar das suas digitais, para conseguir diferenciar das outras que pode haver.

Matt despediu-se do amigo e da perita assim que terminou de gravar as digitais no sistema do computador. Precisava terminar suas matérias e voltar para o trabalho, afinal seu chefe estaria louco atrás dele.

Hayden precisava ficar no IML para saber o resultado da autópsia preliminar. Mas enquanto isso, ficou conversando com Laura. Como todas as outras mulheres de sua vida, salvo sua mãe e irmãs, já haviam feito sexo.

Ela era uma companhia muito agradável, porque não era fútil como as outras. Pensava mais racionalmente e tinham muitas coisas em comum com o detetive. Por isso, ele resolveu chamá-la para sair.

Precisava urgentemente desviar seus pensamentos para longe do loiro e tirar aquele estresse que só aumentava. E nada melhor do que sexo para relaxar e ficar de bem com a vida.

-Então, como você consegue ficar o dia inteiro aqui dentro? –ele perguntou, apoiando-se em um dos balcões do laboratório.

-Como assim? –havia uma expressão curiosa nos seus olhos azuis.

-Eu não consigo fica parado muito tempo, no mesmo lugar. –aproximou-se dela, jogando todo seu charme. –Preciso estar sempre com a adrenalina correndo nas veias...

-Normalmente isso acontece quando estamos em uma situação de perigo... –Laura o segurou pela gravata, lentamente.

-Ou então quando fazemos sexo. –Hayden sorriu maliciosamente, afundando o rosto no pescoço dela.

Mordiscou e espalhou vários selinhos, enquanto subia até o lobo da orelha, onde repetiu os mesmos movimentos, arrancando suspiros de Laura. Depois, beijou aqueles lábios com vontade como se não houvesse amanhã.

Uma urgência crescia dentro do peito, uma necessidade imensa de se livrar das sensações que Ewan deixou marcadas em seu corpo e poder substituí-las por outras. Com voracidade, deslizou suas mãos por aquele corpo tão sensual e explorando todos os pontos que conseguia.

O amasso estava intenso, o calor aumentando cada vez mais, a vontade de fazer sexo ali mesmo, no laboratório era eminente. Mas tiveram que parar, quando a porta do local se abriu e o legista ficou ali parado.

-Ei vocês, será que dá pra controlar os hormônios? –Jaden tinha um sorriso alegre nos lábios. –Sorte que sou eu, imagina se fosse o diretor?

-Desculpa... –Laura se afastou, ajeitando a roupa.

-É mesmo, foi mal. –Hayden também ajeitou sua roupa e aproximou-se do legista. –Então, como está a autópsia?

-Encontramos algo muito estranho... Venha comigo.

Eles deixaram o laboratório e desceram até o segundo andar, onde ficavam as geladeiras e as salas de autópsia. Hayden teve que fechar o paletó, por causa do frio que fazia no lugar, mas Jaden parecia acostumado.

Steve estava deitado em uma daquelas mesas de aço inox, com o peito aberto. Não era uma cena muito agradável de ver, mas era necessário. O legista explicou que a frase entalha no peito do cadáver, foi feita com ele ainda vivo, fora que encontraram marcas de tortura por todo o corpo.

Também encontrou algo muito estranho no estômago de Steve, uma espécie de embrulho pequeno. Jaden colocou as luvas e pegou o bisturi, estava esperando que Hayden estivesse ao seu lado, para que vissem juntos o que aquilo era de fato.

Com muita habilidade, cortou um pedaço do embrulho e abriu, com a ajuda de uma pinça especial. O que retirou dali foram três pílulas de cocaína, sendo que uma estava rompida e um pedaço de papel.

"_Você está com os dias contados." _Era a mensagem. Isso irritou ainda mais Hayden, que acabou socando a mesa de aço inox. Quem estava por trás disso tudo? Se a pessoa achou que o deixaria tremendo de medo, se enganou. Apenas fez com que ficasse mais furioso.

(...)

Ewan acordou na manhã seguinte com o corpo gelado, a janela tinha ficado aberta a noite inteira. Levantou-se tremendo de frio e fechou o vidro. Tomou um banho para esquentar, precisava sair dali de qualquer maneira, se não acabaria se entregando.

Trocou de roupa fumou um cigarro e deixou a casa na sua Kawazaki Ninja prateada, deixando marcas dos pneus no asfalto. Conforme o velocímetro subia, sentia que os pensamentos iam aos poucos sendo deixados para trás, ao conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Cortava os carros com muita habilidade, sabendo equilibrar o corpo nas curvas mais acentuadas. As ladeiras de São Francisco faziam com que a moto desse pequenos vôos, quando descia alguma rua.

Parou em um sinal vermelho, acelerando um pouco, mostrando o ronco do motor. Não estava ligando para que as outras pessoas pensavam, ou então que estava atraindo atenção.

Assim que ficou verde, acelerou rapidamente, deixando os carros para trás. Estava tão concentrado, que não percebeu que estava sendo seguido por um veiculo todo preto. Os vidros estavam cobertos por uma película escura, que impedia qualquer pessoa de ver o interior.

Teve que parar por alguns instantes, porque o celular vibrava no bolso da calça jeans. O nome de Hayden ficava piscando no visor sem parar. Tirou o capacete e quando se preparava para atender, sentiu algo gelado na nuca.

-Passa o celular pra cá, agora! –uma voz masculina autoritária pediu.

**Nota: OMG! O negócio tá ficando queeente! *-* Espero que estejam gostando...  
Não esqueçam das reviews, amores! ;***


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10 – Agonia**_

Hayden estava impaciente, o telefone chamando e o outro não atendia. Será que tinha ficado chateado com alguma coisa? O loiro sempre atendia logo de cara, alguma coisa estava errada. Quando pensou em desistir, Ewan atendeu ao celular.

-Alô?... Loiraça, você tá ai? –esperou alguns segundos. -Responde...

-Calma, abaixa essa arma e me diz o que você quer... –ele respondeu, a voz parecia distante.

-O que está acontecendo? –o detetive perguntou, o coração disparando. –Ewan?

-Me dá logo a porra do celular e sem perguntas! –outro homem disse, parecendo irritado. -Entra no carro.

Hayden tinha deixado o IML e estava na delegacia no momento e saiu correndo pelos corredores como um louco, atrás do pessoal que trabalhava com os rastreadores. Entrou na sala ofegante, fazendo um sinal para que tentassem descobrir de onde estava vindo a ligação.

Rapidamente, dois técnicos se puseram a digitar rapidamente nos computadores, usando softwares para localizar o número do celular de Ewan. Demorou alguns segundos, até um ponto vermelho começou a piscar no mapa.

Hayden observou atentamente onde estava e saiu da delegacia, entrando seu carro. Ainda podia ouvir a tentativa de Ewan em manter o bandido calmo, ganhando tempo para que o detetive pudesse chegar.

-Vocês querem levar minha carteira?

-Já disse pra não fazer perguntas! –o bandido se exaltou e Hayden pôde ouvir Ewan gemendo de dor. –Entra logo na porra do carro.

O detetive praguejou e acelerou ainda mais o carro, cortando os outros veículos, tentando chegar ao local rapidamente. Só pensar que seu amigo poderia estar correndo algum risco, sentiu o corpo arrepiar.

Logo depois disso, a ligação caiu. Alternando a visão entre a estrada e os botões do celular, ligou para os técnicos da delegacia.

-Eu perdi contato. –disse, fazendo a curva com uma mão só no volante. –Vocês ainda estão com o sinal?

-Sim senhor, está se dirigindo para as docas, para o hangar 06.

-Não percam de vista e me avisem de qualquer mudança no percurso. –desligou, colocando o celular no bolso da calça social.

Hayden agradeceu mentalmente por ter feito aulas de direção defensiva, se não ficaria preso no trânsito por muito tempo e iria perder o rastro. Com pericia no volante, ele fez um cavalinho-de-pau, os pneus cantaram, deixando marcas no asfalto.

Em poucos minutos, chegou às docas, de onde o sinal vinha. Sem perder tempo, estacionou o veiculo de qualquer maneira e pediu reforços pelo rádio. Destravou sua 9mm e saiu rapidamente, chegando à porta do hangar 06.

Da última em que esteve ali, foi para apreender a droga contrabandeada pelo Steve. Hayden sabia que aqueles galpões tinham uma entrada lateral, que era menor do que a principal.

Resolveu entrar por ali, porque chamaria menos a atenção, até porque não sabia quantos homens estariam dentro do hangar. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente, procurando não fazer barulho.

Mas teve uma surpresa inesperada, o lugar estava completamente vazio, a não ser por uma cadeira. Hayden abaixou a arma e andou até a cadeira, percebendo que celular de Ewan estava em cima dela.

Soltou o ar dos pulmões, irritado. As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais complicadas. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar, quando o celular tocou. Antes de tocar no aparelho, o detetive cobriu a mão com um lenço e depois atendeu a ligação.

-Hayden falando. –sua voz saiu imponente e séria.

-Olá detetive... –o homem do outro lado disse, cheio de sarcasmo. –Que bom falar com você.

-Escuta aqui seu merda, se você ousar machucar o Ewan, eu te mato! –estava furioso, o sangue fervia nas veias.

-Nossa, calma! –ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz. –Não vou fazer nada com ele, pelo menos por enquanto.

-O que você quer? Diz logo. –Hayden pôde ouvir gemidos abafados ao fundo da ligação.

-Eu quero que você pare de se meter nos meus negócios. –o estranho mudou o tom da voz, estava sério. –Se continuar com essas investigações, seu amigo aqui vai morrer.

-Solte o Ewan, ele não tem nada haver com isso. –o detetive tentava uma mediação. –Se quiser, podemos fazer um acordo.

-Ora, ora... Um policial tão renomado quanto você, querendo um acordo com um cara sujo que nem eu? –outra risada sarcástica. –O que o desespero não faz com as pessoas...

-E ai, podemos conversar? –Hayden sentiu um frio no estômago, enquanto esperava a resposta. –Tenho certeza de que vamos achar uma saída que beneficie a nós dois.

-Gosto do seu jeito... –ele pareceu ficar mais tranqüilo. –Fique com o celular do seu amigo por perto, vou pensar no seu caso e entro em contato.

-Mas como vou saber se posso confiar em você?

-É fácil, se até as seis horas de hoje, eu não te ligar, é porque o refém morreu. –os gemidos aumentaram ainda mais ao fundo.

Antes que Hayden pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a ligação foi encerrada. Segundos depois, a porta principal do hangar foi aberta rapidamente e cerca de dez policias armados e com coletes à prova de bala entraram.

Rapidamente, ele escondeu o celular de Ewan no bolso, antes que os outros percebessem.

-Você está bem? –um deles perguntou, se aproximando, enquanto os outros faziam uma varredura pelo galpão.

-Sim, mas parece que chegamos tarde demais. –o detetive comentou, deixando o local. –Não tem ninguém aqui, vamos embora.

Hayden voltou para a delegacia e preencheu uns relatórios, sem prestar a mínima atenção ao que fazia. Por que Ewan foi seqüestrado? Quem está por trás de tudo isso? O que querem com ele?

Entregou a papelada para a secretária e saiu da delegacia, pensando em um plano para tentar descobrir onde era o cativeiro. O celular tocou no bolso fez com que voltasse para a realidade.

Era Laura, dizendo que os testes deram negativo. A única digital que encontraram na carta foi de Matt. Provavelmente a pessoa que fez os recortes das revistas usou uma pinça e luvas de látex, porque não deixou nenhum rastro.

O detetive agradeceu e bufou, depois de desligar. Estava tudo dando errado! Entrou no seu carro e dirigiu até em casa, precisava tomar um banho e relaxar. Caso contrário, sua mente iria explodir a qualquer minuto.

Conforme ia caminhando para o banheiro da suíte, foi largando as peças de roupas pelo chão. Já estava completamente nu, quando abriu a torneira e deixou que a banheira enchesse d'água quente.

O vapor embaçou o espelho e o vidro da janela. Quando achou que estava cheia o suficiente, ele fechou a torneira e entrou lentamente. A água estava bem quente, mas isso não parecia incomodá-lo.

Encostou a cabeça na borda e fechou os olhos, deixando os músculos relaxarem. Era normal estar preocupado com o amigo que foi seqüestrado, mas a inquietação que existia em seu peito era anormal.

Sempre conseguia manter o foco e pensar racionalmente, mesmo diante das situações mais adversas. Porém, dessa vez era diferente. Seu coração estava apertado, agoniado. Como se a qualquer momento fosse capaz de parar de bater.

Ficou alguns minutos ali, conforme a água ia esfriando, terminou de tomar o seu banho e jogou-se na cama. No momento em que finalmente estava pegando no sono, seu celular tocou lá do corredor. Ele arrastou-se até onde a calça estava jogada e atendeu.

Dessa vez, Laura estava ligando para convidá-lo a um jantar que ela faria em casa, especialmente para ele. Hayden agradeceu e disse que em poucos minutos estaria no apartamento da perita.

Como ainda estava frio, vestiu uma camisa de gola rolê, blazer, calça jeans e sapato social. E como prometido, lá estava ele, depois de quinze minutos. O lugar era realmente encantador e a comida estava uma delicia.

Depois do jantar, estavam na sala tomando vinho e conversando sobre várias coisas, que não tinham nada haver com seus trabalhos.

-Então, pelo visto você deve sair com muitas mulheres... Não é mesmo? –ela perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-É, você tem razão. –retribuiu o sorriso, antes de beber um pouco mais.

-Quero que me mostre porque elas adoram você...

Laura largou a taça de vinho em cima da mesa de centro e engatinhou lentamente sobre o sofá de couro, projetando seu corpo em cima dele. Em poucos minutos, estava sentada em cima no colo de Hayden, com as pernas cruzadas nas costas dele, distribuindo selinhos pelo pescoço do detetive.

Ele levantou-se, segurando Laura pelo quadril e caminhou até o quarto. Deitou a mulher na cama, enquanto tirava sua roupa. Ela também o ajudou com as roupas e alguns segundos depois, rolavam nus pela cama.

Hayden tinha que admitir, Laura era uma mulher fogosa. Não se contentava com pouco e ficou surpreso com que a perita podia fazer. Realmente, ela era diferente das outras com quem já havia transado.

O que mais lhe deixou boquiaberto, foi o fato dela deixar que houvesse penetração anal. Trocou a camisinha e colocou mais lubrificante, enquanto ela abria as pernas e ficava numa posição mais favorável para ambos.

Ele primeiro se certificou que a entrada estava pronta e só depois penetrou. Laura gemeu um pouco de dor no começo, mas parecia estar gostando da experiência. Hayden aos poucos foi aumentando seu ritmo, sentindo os músculos apertarem seu pênis e o prazer aumentar gradativamente.

Instintivamente, ele fechou os olhos e continuou com seus movimentos, abraçando o corpo dela. Na sua mente, Laura não era a pessoa com quem transava naquele fim de tarde.

Era o _seu _escocês. O _seu_ Ewan. Cujos olhos eram de uma cor indefinida entre o azul e o verde, mas que se assemelhavam ao mar e conseguiam aos poucos fazer com que mergulhasse em águas profundas.

A voz feminina no seu ouvido, que gemia de prazer, era substituída pelo timbre rouco e o sotaque _dele. _O corpo que estava sob o seu, quase chegando ao clímax, era _dele. _O quadril que se movimentava contra o seu, num ritmo delirante, era _dele._

Simplesmente, Laura deixou de existir naqueles minutos que antecederam o gozo. Sabia que era apenas um truque de sua mente, mas deixou-se levar. Parecia que ficava mais excitado em pensar que na verdade, estava transando com Ewan.

Quando finalmente gozou, saiu de dentro da parceira e tombou ao lado exausto e tirou o preservativo. Eles se beijaram e em poucos minutos, ela acabou caindo no sono. Hayden esperou até ter certeza de que Laura não acordaria, levantou-se, vestiu sua roupa e deixou o apartamento.

Antes de sair, escreveu um bilhete, dizendo que teve uma emergência no trabalho e que precisava ir. Mas que havia se divertido muito e que deveriam repetir mais vezes.

Dez minutos depois, estava na sua casa, andando de um lado a outro na sala, sentindo-se o homem mais desprezível sobre a Terra. Como pôde fazer isso com a Laura? Fazer sexo sem compromisso era uma coisa, mas imaginar estar com outra pessoa era deplorável.

O celular de Ewan tocou pela segunda vez naquele dia. O sangue congelou nas veias de Hayden, que atendeu rapidamente.

-Pensei no que você me disse... –o seqüestrador falou calmamente. –E aceito sua oferta para conversarmos...

-Ótimo, onde podemos nos encontrar? –seu coração batia aceleradamente dentro do peito.

-Amanhã vá até o parque de Las Vegas e fique no portão principal, sentado no banco perto do orelhão. Um dos meus homens vai até você. –ele impôs sua condição. –Aproveite e traga o seu amigo jornalista também.

-Sem problemas... –uma pequena pausa. –Mas eu quero uma garantia de que Ewan está vivo e passa bem.

-Só vou quebrar seu galho porque você pode me ser muito útil... –o telefone chiou um pouco e a voz dele pareceu distante, como se estivesse falando com outra pessoa. –Tirem a mordaça dele... Você só pode falar oi, isso basta.

Os segundos que Hayden ficou esperando, pareciam ser os mais longos de toda a sua vida. Mesmo estando longe e abafada, conseguiria reconhecer a voz de Ewan de qualquer maneira.

-Hay! Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

-Ewan! –ele berrou, mesmo sabendo que não ia ser ouvido.

-Então é isso, esteja lá amanhã, ou ele morre. –o seqüestrador disse, antes de desligar.

O detetive ficou paralisado, durante alguns segundos. Escutar a voz dele tinha sido um alivio, pelo menos estava vivo. Faria o que fosse preciso para tirá-lo de lá, nem que para isso tivesse que contar com a ajuda da SWAT.

Trocou de roupa e deitou mais uma vez, para tentar dormir. Mas o sono não veio naquela noite.

(...)

Matt revisou pela última vez sua matéria sobre o tráfico de drogas na cidade, corrigindo os erros de ortografia. Mas sua mente estava muito longe do jornal. Não conseguia parar de pensar na carta anônima que recebeu.

Quem seria capaz de querer vê-lo morto? Tinha certeza de que ninguém do trabalho sabia que estava ajudando Hayden. Devia ser alguém de fora, talvez estivesse sendo espionado e nem percebesse.

Aos poucos, esses pensamentos foram se tornando uma verdade, dentro da mente de Matt. Afinal, sempre publicava os fatos como eles realmente eram. E isso acabava atraindo alguns problemas, porque não tinha medo de falar a verdade.

Mas precisava terminar de supervisionar o trabalho dos outros jornalistas, pra ver se podia mandar a sessão para a gráfica. Depois de vistoriar as colunas e matérias, mandou o material para o revisor chefe.

Seu dia havia terminado e agora poderia ir para casa finalmente. Não via a hora de conseguir descansar, toda aquela história de ameaça acabou com suas energias. Pegou a mochila e deixou o jornal.

Andou por dois quarteirões, até chegar ao apartamento onde vivia. Antes de entrar na portaria, notou que tinha um carro estacionado do outro lado da rua. Mas não tinha ninguém dentro.

Mesmo achando aquilo muito esquisito, entrou e subiu de elevador. Trancou a porta com a chave e passou o trinco. Sabia que aquilo não iria adiantar muito, mas pelo menos lhe passava a sensação de segurança.

Antes de dormir, resolveu ligar para Ewan, mas o telefone de casa ninguém atendeu e o celular estava desligado. Talvez ele pudesse ter saído com a esposa... Esperava que o amigo estivesse bem, afinal vinha enfrentando tantos problemas ultimamente...

Na manhã seguinte, antes que saísse de casa, recebeu uma ligação de Hayden.

-Bom dia, e ai alguma novidade? –perguntou, enquanto amarrava o tênis.

-Ligaram do IML e disseram que não encontraram nenhuma outra digital na carta, além das suas... –o outro parecia agitado. –Olha só, preciso da sua ajuda.

-Para o que? –levantou-se, pegou a mochila e trancou a porta de casa.

-É o seguinte, Ewan foi seqüestrado e vou me encontrar com o bandido. –ele foi direto, sem esconder os fatos.

-O que? Mas ele está bem? –o jornalista não acreditou no que ouviu.

-Espero que sim... Por isso, queria que você fosse comigo até lá. –parecia sério.

-Claro, onde eu te encontro?

-Estou na portaria do seu prédio.

-Já estou indo...

Sem mais delongas, ele desceu pelo elevador, chegando à portaria em alguns segundos. Percebeu que seu amigo tinha olheiras e estava abatido.

Nenhuma pergunta foi feita naquele momento, Matt sabia o quanto Hayden devia estar sofrendo com tudo aquilo. Por isso, abraçou o amigo, como se com este gesto, pudesse mostrar que estava ali para ajudar.

Antes que as lágrimas descessem e molhassem seu rosto, o detetive retribuiu o abraço e fez um sinal para que o amigo o seguisse. Eles entraram no carro esportivo preto que pertencia à Hayden e deixaram o prédio.

-Não consigo pregar o olho desde ontem... –ele confessou, enquanto dirigia. –O que será que podem estar fazendo com Ewan?

-O seqüestrador por acaso deu alguma pista de que ele está bem? –Matt perguntou, olhando para o amigo.

-Ewan falou comigo, dizendo que estava tudo bem. –Hayden fez uma curva e entrou na auto-estrada. –Só não tenho muita certeza...

-Ele é uma pessoa forte, não vai se entregar tão facilmente sem lutar pela vida. –o jornalista esboçou um sorriso confiante. –Para onde estamos indo?

-O seqüestrador mandou que eu fosse para o parque de Las Vegas. –acelerou o carro, trocando a marcha. –Disse que queria me encontrar lá, até meio-dia.

-Então é melhor correr, porque são dez da manhã.

O carro parecia voar pela estrada que cruzava o deserto da Califórnia. O coração de Hayden agonizava de preocupação com o amigo, precisava saber se estava tudo bem. Nunca se perdoaria caso acontecesse alguma coisa com Ewan. Independente de quem fosse o seqüestrador, ia pagar com a própria vida.

Por isso, tratou de ir o mais rápido que pôde, para não se atrasar. Depois de encurtar a viajem em vinte minutos, chegaram ao parque às onze e meia. Hayden e Matt ficaram esperando no ponto combinado, um banco perto do orelhão ao lado do portão principal.

Após um tempo esperando sob o sol forte, um homem truculento usando terno apareceu, pedindo que o seguisse até o carro. Os dois obedeceram sem mais perguntas e entraram na limusine que estava parada a alguns metros de distância.

Depois de rodarem alguns minutos pela cidade, foram parar na parte mais abandonada de Las Vegas, aonde os turistas nunca iam. O lugar era cheio de cortiços, tinham prostitutas, mendigos, drogados... Toda a sorte de pessoas más intencionadas.

Eles deixaram a limusine e entraram em um prédio abandonado, que parecia ser um antigo teatro. O interior estava bastante destruído, com escombros por vários lugares e exalava um cheiro estranho.

Sob a mira das armas dos capangas, Hayden e Matt abriram a porta principal. No meio do palco iluminado pelos holofotes, estava Ewan amarrado e amordaçado, sentado numa cadeira.

-Ewan! –o detetive berrou, chamando sua atenção. –Calma, eu vou tirar você daí!

O loiro só conseguiu gemer em resposta, tentando se movimentar, apesar do corpo estar mobilizado pelas grossas cordas. No momento em que Hayden tentou sair correndo para o palco, um dos capangas segurou seu braço.

-Meu chefe quer falar com você primeiro.

-E onde ele está? –perguntou em voz alta, o som ecoando pelo teatro.

-Bem aqui.

Todos viraram os rostos para o outro lado do palco, encontrando o dono da voz grossa e rouca. Pertencia a um homem de aparentemente quarenta anos, o cabelo negro ondulado foi penteado para trás, apesar de alguns fios caírem sobre os olhos castanhos. A barba feita e o porte do corpo atlético, além da roupa social, lhe conferiam uma aparência de poder.

Ele sorriu e fez um movimento com a mão, pedindo para que os convidados se aproximassem. Eles foram obrigados a sentar em outras cadeiras que foram colocadas pelos capangas, que se posicionaram atrás deles.

-Wayne Norton? –Matt não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa.

-Eu mesmo... Algum problema? Espero que não. –exibiu um sorriso falso. –Vamos aos negócios, certo?

-O que você quer? –Hayden perguntou, encarando-o sem medo.

-Existe uma pessoa que está me dando muitas dores de cabeça... Quero que você destrua-o.

-Não faço parte do esquadrão da morte, desculpa. –o detetive foi irônico, levantando os ombros.

-Tem certeza de que essa é a sua resposta?

Hayden respirou fundo e olhou para Matt. O jornalista parecia assustado com tudo aquilo e fez um sinal para o amigo se acalmar.

-Quem é essa pessoa? –perguntou, sentindo o suor escorrendo pela camisa social que vestia.

-O secretário do governador... Jude Law. –Wayne respondeu, o ódio em cada palavra. –Eu quero vê-lo acabado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: vocês podem me matar pelo atraso, tá? Mas é que falta de inspiração acaba comigo... Tenho mania de não publicar o capítulo até que eu esteja satisfeita com que escrevi.**

**Nota 2: peço que dêem uma olhada no capitulo anterior, porque eu mudei a descrição da aparência de Wayne Norton, ok? Imaginem ele como Antonio Bandeiras *-***

_**Capítulo 11 – Não**_

Estranho pensar que lá fora a vida continuava e ninguém sabia que o que estava acontecendo dentro do antigo teatro. Os pedestres que passavam pela calçada não faziam idéia que no interior da construção, há muito tempo abandonada, o destino tomava um rumo completamente diferente do esperado.

Até porque, essa é uma área sobre a qual, nós humanos, não temos controle algum. Não se pode tentar controlar ou mudar o destino. O que tiver que ser, assim será. Ou pelo menos assim pensam grande parte das pessoas...

O calor era grande, fazendo com que os presentes se sentissem desconfortáveis em suas roupas. Wayne respirou profundamente e encarou o detetive e o jornalista sentados à sua frente.

-A vadia quem Jude chama de esposa, tirou a vida do meu irmão caçula. –ele parecia tentar se controlar. –Por essas e outras razões que desejo a destruição dele.

-E por que você acha que vamos ajudá-lo? –Hayden continuava firme, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Porque eu sei mais sobre a vida de vocês do que imaginam. –os olhos castanhos se estreitaram, ameaçadores. –A qualquer minuto, posso transformar o mundo que conhecem num verdadeiro inferno. Duvida?

O silêncio tomou conta do antigo teatro. O detetive conhecia o tipo de pessoa que Wayne era e do que ele era capaz de fazer, para manter os outros sobre seu controle. Por isso resolveu não retrucar mais, tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer com Ewan.

-Ele já teria sido eliminado há muito tempo... –o moreno falava, enquanto acendia um cigarro e fumava. –Mas tenho que tomar conta dos meus negócios...

-Quer que a gente faça o trabalho sujo por você, então?- Matt perguntou, sentindo o estômago se revirando com a idéia. –Seus homens não tomam conta desse assunto?

-Acho que você entendeu errado, meu caro. –o criminoso passou a mão pelo cabelo. –Não quero Jude morto... E sim numa prisão perpétua.

-Como assim? –o jornalista levantou uma das sobrancelhas, confuso.

-A vingança é um prato que se come frio... –Wayne fumou outra vez. –É muito melhor que ele sofra até o fim de sua vida, do que morrer rapidamente.

Ele soltou a fumaça lentamente, com um sorriso nos lábios. Parecia que finalmente iria conseguir dar um jeito no problema que lhe tirava o sono há anos. A mente de Hayden não parava de pensar, analisando a idéia de Wayne.

-E para que isso aconteça, você precisa de alguém que o investigue e prove que a ficha dele é suja. –ele pensou em voz alta.

-Não é à toa que você é um dos melhores detetives! –o moreno comentou, apontando para o peito do outro com o cigarro.

-Mas eu não vou participar disso. –Hayden foi firme, franzindo as sobrancelhas. –Você é tão culpado quanto ele. Por que eu deveria te favorecer?

-Ora, porque se você provar que Jude está envolvido num grande esquema de drogas, será considerado o herói da Califórnia! -Wayne aproximou-se, fumando. –Poderá finalmente ocupar o cargo que lhe pertence... Afinal, Morris é um incompetente.

-E o que nós temos haver com isso? –Matt perguntou, com um mau pressentimento.

-Você conseguirá a reportagem que irá elevar sua carreira e torná-lo famoso. –o moreno sorriu, parecendo seguro do que dizia. –Já imaginou ter seu próprio jornal?

Wayne usava tudo que tinha ao seu dispor para conseguir o que desejava. Precisava que Hayden e Matt o ajudassem, nem que para isso tivesse que matar aquele quem fazia refém.

Ewan estava suando frio, as mãos geladas e o coração acelerado. Estar sentado naquela cadeira, totalmente amarrado e amordaçado, tendo que ver seus amigos cederem às chantagens de Wayne realmente era horrível.

Fora que estava sob a mira da arma de um capanga desde que foi seqüestrado no dia anterior. Chegava a ser engraçado pensar em como as coisas foram dando errado ao longo do tempo.

-Vocês terão dinheiro, fama, mulheres... Tudo o que sempre desejaram. –Wayne continuava falando, enquanto fumava. –Além do que não vão prender uma pessoa inocente. Pelo contrário... Ele é tão sujo quanto eu.

-E o que você quer em troca? –Hayden sabia que tudo na vida tinha um preço.

-Para começar, seria bom que a policia saísse da minha área. –ele encarou o detetive. -Não quero ninguém perto do meu cassino ou me investigando.

-Sem problemas, é fácil. –estava sério, o corpo tensionado.

-Hayden, você tem certeza? –Matt perguntou baixinho para o amigo.

-Quero tirar Ewan daqui o mais rápido. -seu olhar ficava alternando entre o loiro e o criminoso. –Não me importo com o que eu tenho que fazer.

-Só mais uma coisa... –Wayne terminou de fumar e jogou a ponta do cigarro no chão, pisando em cima. –Vocês vão trabalhar para mim.

-O que?

Eles arregalaram os olhos, incrédulos no que acabaram de ouvir. O moreno pareceu se divertir com a reação que tiveram.

-Isso é mais do que justo, afinal eu vou entregar para vocês um dos maiores esquemas de corrupção que esse Estado já viu! –ele sorriu, colocando as mãos na calça social. –O mínimo que vocês podem fazer em troca é trabalhar para mim.

-É loucura!–Matt parecia indignado. –O que você pretende?

-Essa parte vocês não precisam saber. –Wayne aproximou-se de Ewan. –Aceitam a proposta ou não?

Hayden engoliu a seco, várias possibilidades passando em sua mente. Sabia que se aceitasse essa proposta, ficaria preso o resto da sua vida aos desejos de Wayne e provavelmente iria se afundando cada vez mais.

Ele teria que de ir contra tudo aquilo que achava correto, seus princípios e a ética do trabalho. Caso não aceitasse, tanto ele quanto os amigos acabariam mortos. O que não faria muita diferença para Wayne. Do jeito que era rico, conseguiria comprar outro detetive sem problemas.

Enquanto pensava, sentia que o suor escorria pelas têmporas. O mundo parecia estar girando em câmera lenta, os segundos se arrastavam, virando séculos. Seu olhar acabou se fixando no rosto de Ewan.

Era extremamente frustrante estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe dele. Não poder tê-lo nos braços e aliviar todo o medo que ele deveria estar sentindo. As cordas que o prendiam à cadeira e machucavam a pele branca, cheia de pintas era um incômodo aos olhos de Hayden.

Fechou os olhos e repassou tudo em sua mente. De certa maneira, Wayne estava certo. Se aceitasse o acordo, teria informações suficientes para conseguir derrubar Jude e colocá-lo na cadeia. Isso iria melhorar ainda mais sua carreira e possibilitar que ficasse com o lugar de Morris.

Depois de pensar calmamente, respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Estava certo do que iria escolher, mas não queria envolver os outros nisso. Era uma coisa que precisava fazer sozinho.

-Eu aceito sua proposta, mas meus amigos ficam de fora. –Hayden estava sério. –Não quero que eles se envolvam.

-Realmente é bonito da sua parte tentar salvá-los... -o sarcasmo de Wayne era evidente. -Mas não existe saída. Ou todos aceitam ou nada feito.

Matt encarou o amigo ao lado, parecendo um pouco confuso.

-Eu não quero ter que trabalhar para ele, mas não temos outra alternativa! –sussurrou, tentando se manter calmo. –O que você aceitar eu estou junto.

-Tenho certeza de que depois vamos conseguir dar um jeito. –respondeu, transparecendo confiança.

Mais uma vez, Hayden encarou Ewan, procurando uma resposta naqueles olhos azul-esverdeados, que tantas vezes lhe tiraram o sossego. O loiro acenou positivamente com a cabeça, concordando com a decisão que o detetive iria tomar.

-Antes de dar a resposta, eu queria saber porque quer que trabalhemos para você. –ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, usando sua melhor tática.

-Vocês não vão fazer nada demais... –Wayne tinha um olhar maldoso. –Serão meus espiões dentro da imprensa e da polícia, só isso...

-Mais uma coisa. –Hayden encarou o moreno. –Prometa que você vai libertar Ewan e nada de mandar seus homens atrás de nós.

-Você faz muitas exigências para uma pessoa que está em desvantagem, sabia? –o criminoso reclamou, parecendo impaciente. –Tá, eu prometo.

-Então aceitamos a proposta.

-Finalmente! –Wayne comentou, sarcasticamente. -Estava começando a achar que precisaria matar o loiro para fazer você aceitar logo.

Os capangas soltaram Ewan rapidamente, cortando as cordas e tirando a fita isolante da boca. Ele massageou os punhos, que ficaram marcados, parecendo aliviado. Antes de deixar o teatro, Wayne revelou que o carro de Hayden e a moto do loiro estavam parados do lado de fora.

Também deixou claro ele iria achá-los aonde quer que fossem e mandaria as informações aos poucos, para não atrair a atenção de outras pessoas.

Demorou alguns minutos, até que os três percebessem que tudo havia acabado. Finalmente toda aquela tortura chegou ao fim. Não tinham muito que comemorar, afinal dali pra frente as coisas seriam diferentes e cada vez mais difíceis.

Pelo menos ninguém havia sido ferido e estavam juntos mais uma vez. Abraçaram-se ao mesmo tempo, aliviados que tudo deu certo. Chegaram a São Francisco no fim da tarde, o sol deixando o céu alaranjado sobre a ponte Golden Gate.

Antes de cada um ir para sua casa, resolveram para em um bar e tomar alguma bebida juntos. Afinal, quem é que se mete com Wayne Norton e sai vivo para contar a história? Provavelmente eram os únicos.

Após algumas rodadas de cerveja, Matt começou a sentir-se enjoado. Nunca foi muito forte para bebidas e tinha certeza de que mais tarde vomitaria tudo se continuasse bebendo.

Para evitar uma cena deplorável na frente dos amigos, decidiu ir para casa mais cedo, deixando Hayden e Ewan no bar. Voltou a pé para o apartamento onde morava, precisava colocar a bebida para fora. Assim que chegou em casa, acabou tombando na cama e dormindo profundamente, como uma criança.

Os outros dois permaneceram no bar e pediram mais uma cerveja.

-Então, onde você vai dormir? –Hayden perguntou, tomando um gole.

-Não sei... –ele parecia pensativo.

-Se quiser, pode ir lá pra casa. –ofereceu, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Obrigado Hay. Você é um ótimo amigo... Mas acho que vou para casa.

Amigo... _Amigo_?

Por que Hayden sentiu-se incomodado ao ser chamado daquela forma? Ele respirou fundo e tentou não expressar a insatisfação que invadia seu peito. Pediu ao garçom uns petiscos.

Quando o pedido chegou, comeram no mais completo silêncio. Era como se tivesse uma barreira entre eles, que impedisse qualquer proximidade.

-O que está acontecendo entre nós? –o mais novo perguntou, largando os talheres.

-Nada. –o loiro ficou parado, com os braços cruzados. –Por quê?

-A questão é justamente essa! –ele parecia angustiado.

-E por acaso era para acontecer?

-Claro! Não percebe que eu... –seus olhos acinzentados desesperados. –Gosto de você?

Ewan sentiu suas certezas caírem por terra. Arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer exatamente. Estava desprevenido para aquela revelação. Desde aquela noite, esperou que tivesse significado algo a mais... Que não tivesse sido apenas mais uma transa.

Mas se Hayden não admitia os próprios sentimentos, tentando transformar em algo diferente o amor que existia entre eles, então por que iria insistir naquilo? Só encontraria dor e mais angústia.

-Já parou para pensar que talvez possa ser tarde demais? –o loiro sentiu um nó crescendo na garganta, junto com a vontade de chorar.

Antes de levantar, colocou notas altas na mesa e deixou o bar. Andava rápido para que as outras pessoas não percebessem que estava chorando. Colocou o capacete e saiu dali deixando marcas no asfalto.

Estacionou a moto na garagem e entrou em casa, sentindo que as lágrimas molhavam o rosto. Jogou-se no sofá da sala e ficou ali, repassando tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dois anos.

Depois de tudo o que passou, sabia exatamente o que desejava da vida. E no momento, era ficar sozinho. Percebeu que os sentimentos que tinha em relação à esposa eram de carinho, respeito e admiração.

O amor que sentia, deu espaço para outras emoções. Seria torturante continuar com o casamento, sabendo que não a olhava da mesma maneira. Eve havia se tornado uma grande amiga, a quem desejava muito bem.

Enquanto que, era por Hayden que seu coração batia mais forte. Ele sim era o dono do seu amor, de corpo e alma. Mas era difícil ficar naquela situação, em que ele não admitia seus sentimentos e não queria uma relação séria. Ainda desejava ele ao seu lado, mas só quando o outro estivesse pronto para aquilo. Enquanto isso, iria vivendo sua vida como sempre fez.

Pegou o celular e ligou para Eve, precisava resolver logo sua situação com ela. A mulher atendeu logo e marcaram um encontro para mais tarde, iria passar na casa de Candice, onde estava hospedada com as filhas.

Ewan tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Para evitar qualquer preocupação desnecessária, vestiu uma camisa de manga comprida, para esconder as marcas nos punhos.

Assim que bateu na porta da casa, Candice atendeu.

-Ah, oi. Tudo bem? –ela cumprimentou assim que abriu a porta. –Entra, por favor.

-Com licença. –o loiro entrou, sentindo-se um estranho no lugar.

-Eve está lá em cima, no primeiro quarto à esquerda. –a mulher sorriu, sendo simpática. –Fique à vontade.

-Obrigado.

No momento em que ia começar a subir os degraus, Esther e Clara apareceram de repente, no alto da escada e não acreditaram no que viram. Desceram rapidamente e jogaram-se em cima do pai.

Ewan acabou caindo no chão, com as meninas lhe distribuindo beijos e abraços apertados. Como tinha sentido saudades de todo aquele carinho e felicidade que elas lhe proporcionavam.

-Calma, meninas! Assim vocês vão acabar sufocando seu pai! –Eve pediu, descendo as escadas.

O loiro levantou-se com certa dificuldade, porque suas filhas não lhe largavam.

-Eu preciso conversar com a mãe de vocês agora, tudo bem? –ele se virou para as meninas. –Que tal vocês verem um pouco de televisão? Depois a gente fica um tempo juntos, tá?

-Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que brincar de cavalinho com a gente! –a mais nova disse, com um sorriso enorme.

-Sem problemas! –o loiro sorriu, dando um beijo na testa de cada uma.

-Pai, nós te amamos! –a mais velha o abraçou.

-Eu também. Vocês são tudo na minha vida. –ele as abraçou mais uma vez e subiu as escadas, atrás de Eve.

Entraram no quarto de hóspedes, onde poderiam ficar mais tranqüilos, sem serem incomodados. Ewan não sabia como começar a falar, tinha medo de acabar escolhendo as palavras erradas. Acabou sendo surpreendido, porque Eve foi direta.

-Então, pensou no que eu te falei? –ela tinha uma expressão calma.

-Pensei bastante... –aproximou-se, cauteloso nos movimentos. –Antes de tudo, quero que saiba que em nenhum momento pensei em te magoar propositalmente.

-Tudo bem... –Eve esboçou um sorriso fraco. -Pode falar, eu agüento

-Eu realmente estava escondendo algo de você. –Ewan a encarou, sendo o mais sincero que podia ser. –Há uma semana, eu saí com uma pessoa... E acabei te traindo.

Ela levou as mãos trêmulas à boca, conforme as lágrimas se formavam e caiam sobre seu rosto. Respirou fundo, controlando o choro e mantendo-se calma. Precisava fazer só mais uma pergunta, para que suas dúvidas fossem dissipadas completamente.

-Foi com o Hayden?

-Sim... –ele desviou o olhar, não agüentando encará-la.

Eve levantou-se e começou a caminhar pelo quarto. Sempre soube no fundo de sua alma que Hayden estava envolvido nisso, só não sabia o quanto. Era triste saber que seu marido preferiu outro homem a ela.

-Você o ama? –ela o encarou, enquanto as lágrimas caiam.

-Is... –começou a falar, mas foi interrompido

-Me responda sinceramente, Ewan. –limpou o rosto. –Você o ama?

-Amo... Com todo meu coração. –ele a encarou.

-Então promete que vai fazer tudo diferente dessa vez? –Eve sentou-se na cama, perto dele. -Que não vai deixar ele sair da sua vida?

-Sim, eu prometo. –o loiro sorriu, enquanto se abraçavam.

(...)

Hayden chegou em casa completamente irado. Como Ewan podia dizer que era tarde demais? Depois de tudo o que tinha feito por ele? Aquilo era demais, não agüentaria ficar quieto.

Estava sentindo algo fora do normal pelo escocês, nunca tinha se aberto daquela maneira antes. Até chegou ao ponto de transar com Laura pensando nele. E mesmo assim parecia que não era o suficiente...

Havia demorado tempo demais para admitir que Ewan tinha conquistado seu coração e que não parava de pensar nele. Agora o que poderia fazer? Nada... O loiro que arrebatou sua alma iria voltar para a mulher e ter um casamento feliz.

A fúria percorria o corpo de Hayden, quando ele jogou um porta-retrato no chão, espatifando o vidro em vários pedaços.

-Merda... –ele reclamou se arrependendo e catando os restos.

Abaixou-se e pegou a foto, neste momento foi impossível segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto. Na foto, ele estava subindo nas costas de Ewan, os dois não paravam de rir.

Hayden ficou ali, sentado no chão da sala, num choro silencioso. Como não acontecia há muitos anos.

**Nota 3: esses dias eu estava procurando fotos para aumentar a minha coleção do Ewan e do Hayden, quando achei dois sites muito bons! Além de terem informações sempre atualizada sobre eles, também tem várias fotos maravilhosas! *-* Vou passar os endereços: (desiringhayden/net) e (ewanmcgregor/net). É só tirar dos parênteses, substituir a barra pelo ponto e colocar o www.**

**Espero que gostem ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: sempre peço desculpas pela demora né? Já percebi isso... Mas é que eu não gosto de deixar vocês esperando. Eu acabei usando umas palavras mais pesada nesse capitulo, mas acho que era necessário. Espero que gostem :D  
**

_**Capítulo 12 – Proximidade**_

Como diria o grande poeta Fernando Pessoa: "O mais importante não é tempo que as coisas duram, mas a intensidade com que acontecem."

Por mais que os outros passem rapidamente pela nossa vida, deixam marcas que nem o tempo é capaz de apagar. Envelheceremos com aquelas lembranças na mente, de uma maneira tão nítida, que iremos revivê-las no cotidiano.

Seguindo aquele conselho, de que um amor cura o outro, Hayden procurou nos braços de várias mulheres um modo de esquecer, ou pelo menos amenizar, o sentimento que tinha por Ewan.

Mas todos sabem, pessoas são insubstituíveis, não são descartáveis. Nada poderia tomar o lugar que o escocês tinha no coração do mais novo, por mais que ele se esforçasse.

E isso o irritava profundamente. Por que as coisas nunca são do jeito que desejamos? Já que o loiro disse que era tarde demais, então ele que se dane! Iria deixar de gostar dele de alguma maneira.

Estava desesperado, seu coração doía toda vez que lembrava dele. Queria olhar pra Ewan como amigo e não com outros olhos... A verdade é que tinha medo de continuar com aquele sentimento crescendo cada vez mais.

Não queria ficar dependente do amor de Ewan, não desejava entregar seu coração a uma possibilidade. Preferia ficar sozinho o resto dos dias, apenas na transa casual, sabendo que estaria a salvo, do que entrar em um relacionamento.

Hayden sabia que no fundo, se aceitasse que o loiro entrasse de uma vez por todas na sua vida, não conseguiria segurar e iria entregar-se de corpo e alma. E como ficaria caso tivesse uma decepção? Afinal, elas acontecem, é algo que não se pode evitar. Conhecia a si mesmo tão bem, que tinha noção de que não saberia lidar com isso.

Desde o seqüestro, se passaram dois meses e quase todas as noites, o mais novo saía com mulheres lindas. Acabou se tornando um ciclo vicioso, que aos poucos o carregava para a destruição do seu coração: pensava em Ewan, ficava com raiva de si mesmo, transava com uma mulher como se não tivesse amanhã, sentia-se péssimo e insatisfeito, os pensamentos voltavam para o loiro e assim por diante... Parecia que nunca teria fim, como se estivesse preso em uma maldição.

Foi então que chegou ao auge, não suportando mais aquilo. Estava no apartamento de Monica, com quem estudou na época de colégio, no maior amasso. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se controlar para não ver a imagem de Ewan novamente.

A morena beijava seu peitoral, enquanto suas mãos desciam para a calça e começavam a desabotoá-la. Tudo ia muito bem, até o momento em que ela resolveu enfiar a mão por dentro da cueca e tocar o pênis de Hayden.

De alguma maneira, aquilo o deixou inquieto. Respirou fundo e procurou deixar-se levar, Monica era bonita e sedutora, muitos homens queriam ter a sorte de passar uma noite com ela.

Os dedos dela subiam e desciam por toda a extensão do membro, mas não trazia nenhum prazer para Hayden, pelo contrário. Era como se fosse uma intrusa, seu corpo rejeitava as investidas que ela tomava. Seu cérebrop e coração diziam que apenas Ewan poderia tocá-lo daquele jeito.

-Desculpe, mas eu não consigo. –ele disse, afastando-se e fechando o zíper.

-Eu fiz algo errado? –Monica não entendia o que estava acontecendo e levantou-se.

-Não... –calçou os sapatos rapidamente e vestiu a camisa social. –Depois eu te ligo.

Sem dizer mais uma única palavra, ou sequer olhar para trás, deixou o apartamento rapidamente. Nem sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ele mesmo, mas precisava resolver logo aquela situação. Estava farto de ter aqueles sentimentos que não entendia e não aceitava pulando dentro do peito.

Vários pensamentos passavam voando pela mente de Hayden, enquanto saía do prédio. As pessoas que passavam por ele na rua, não entendiam porque um rapaz jovem e bonito estava correndo que nem um louco, com as roupas descuidadas.

A camisa social voava conforme ganhava velocidade pelas calçadas do centro de São Francisco. Os pedestres saiam da frente, quando viam a expressão facial de poucos amigos que Hayden externava.

O detetive atravessou algumas quadras e chegou ao prédio onde o escocês. Aproveitou que o portão estava aberto e entrou, ignorando completamente as perguntas do porteiro e subiu para o quarto andar.

Assim que chegou à porta do apartamento, começou a tocar a campainha sem parar, a respiração ofegante e o suor escorrendo pelas têmporas. A noite lá fora estava estrelada e fazia muito calor, afinal o verão tinha chegado com força na cidade.

Após alguns segundos de espera, Ewan abriu a porta e quando viu quem era, sentiu seu coração disparar.

-Hay? –estava surpreso. –O que está fazendo aqui?

-Estou cansado disso. –ele tentou controlar o fôlego e o encarou. –Eu quero deixar de sentir isso por você. Desde que entrou na minha vida, nada mais foi igual.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Você não sai da minha cabeça, nem quando estou transando! –o mais novo parecia descontrolado. –Que merda!

-Fala baixo! –Ewan pediu, olhando para dentro do apartamento rapidamente. –Minhas filhas podem ouvir!

-Desculpa... –acompanhou o olhar do outro. –Mas isso não vai ficar assim.

Antes que o loiro fizesse alguma coisa, Hayden projetou seu corpo para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta. Ewan notou que o outro estava com a camisa aberta, mostrando o tórax suado.

Usando as técnicas que aprendeu de imobilização, cruzou os braços do escocês acima da cabeça, forçando o corpo dele contra a parede, prendendo-o. Precisava ter novamente aquele corpo em contato com o seu, delirando sob cada caricia que fazia.

Não se importava com mais ninguém, a necessidade te fazê-lo gemer e chamar seu nome era maior do que tudo. Afundou o rosto no pescoço do mais velho, passando a ponta da língua sobre a pele branca cheia de pintas, sentindo os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem com o contato.

-Hay... –Ewan sussurrou, se controlando para não gemer. –As meninas estão ai.

-Vamos para o quarto então. –ele disse, o hálito quente na orelha do outro e o libertou.

O pai foi até o quarto das filhas, para ver como estavam. Elas dormiam tranquilamente, nem imaginando o que estava acontecendo no apartamento. Enquanto girava a maçaneta, fechando a porta, sentiu que Hayden o agarrava por trás e passava a mão pelo seu peitoral, por baixo da camisa.

-Não consigo fazer mais nada, só penso em você... –ele sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, colando seu corpo no outro. –Queira que isso parasse.

Hayden nunca tinha sentido nada tão forte quanto aquilo. Apenas o fato de sentir o toque do outro, era o bastante para fazer com que seu corpo inteiro se entregasse a um prazer indescritível.

A razão o havia abandonado, desde o momento em que tomou aqueles lábios para si há anos trás, não desejava outra coisa. A partir daquela noite, sabia que fatalmente estaria tomando um caminho sem volta, onde só poderia deixar-se levar.

O mais novo estava ansioso para finalmente explorar o corpo que tantas vezes ocupou o lugar de lindas mulheres. Não conseguia explicar porque se sentia tão atraído, ficando vulnerável a qualquer reação que o outro esboçasse.

Rapidamente, entraram no quarto e a porta foi trancada. Era impossível controlar o que sentiam, parecia que algo animalesco tomou conta de seus corpos. O desejo falou mais alto do qualquer outro pensamento.

Ewan jogou-se na cama, deixando que o outro ficasse por cima, enquanto trocavam beijos ardentes e intensos. As línguas enroscavam-se dentro das bocas, com tal velocidade, que os lábios provavelmente ficariam inchados mais tarde.

As roupas foram parar no chão em questão de segundos. Ambos pareciam desesperados para saciar a sede por prazer que sentiam naquela noite. Ewan não sabia o motivo de estar agindo tão carnalmente. Havia decido que só transaria com Hayden quando finalmente sentisse que podia ter algo mais sério com ele.

Não desejava apenas sexo por sexo. O amor que sentia pelo mais novo era profundo demais para se contentar com apenas o lado físico. Precisava sentir a química, o entrosamento entre eles.

Desde que havia se mudado para o apartamento em que alugou no centro, não recebeu nenhuma visita de Hayden. Talvez ele tenha ficado ocupado demais com as investigações. Fazia um tempo que se afastou um pouco daquele mundo e procurou cuidar de si mesmo.

Por mais que Ewan tivesse ficado recluso durante todo esse tempo, também tinha as mesmas necessidades do outro. Mas a grande diferença entre ele e o mais novo, é que o escocês sabia exatamente o que sentia. Amava Hayden e nada poderia mudar isso, era totalmente incondicional. Como o outro nunca teve esse tipo de proximidade e intimidade antes, não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

A única saída que Hayden achou para tentar voltar ao que era, era agarrando o loiro e transar com ele. Afinal, o sentimento que tinha era apenas a vontade de ter o corpo de Ewan, certo? Quem sabe dessa maneira seu coração se aquietava e parava de desejá-lo tão fortemente?

E foi isso o que fez, sem perder nenhum segundo. Manipulava o loiro de uma maneira tão dominadora, que o outro parecia um boneco em suas mãos. Abriu suas pernas e sem esperar o consentimento do parceiro, passou um pouco do pré-gozo na entrada e penetrou com vontade, segurando os quadris do escocês bem apertado.

Ewan soltou um gemido de surpresa, afinal não esperava que acontecesse assim tão rápido e seco. Agarrou o lençol e tentou suportar a sensação crescente de dor na região anal. Afinal tanto ele quanto o mais novo tinham pênis um pouco mais grossos do que o normal.

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo dessa maneira? Não podia negar que estava morrendo de tesão e que desejava o sexo, mas era animalesca a situação. Conforme as estocadas iam se aprofundando e a velocidade aumentando, sentiu uma lágrima silenciosa caindo os olhos e correndo pela bochecha.

-Hay... Pára, você tá me machucando. –ele pediu. –Vai mais devagar.

O pedido foi ignorado por mais alguns segundos, que foram suficientes para arrancar um gemido de dor do loiro. Até porque, Hayden tinha colocado o pênis inteiro nesse momento. Ewan arqueou as costas, sentindo uma fisgada.

Numa reação desesperada, acabou empurrando o parceiro, que não entendeu nada. Ambos tinham as respirações ofegantes e os cabelos desarrumados, os corpos cobertos de suor.

-O que foi? –ele estava surpreso.

-Eu tinha pedido pra parar! –parecia magoado. –O que deu em você?

Foi então que a ficha caiu, havia machucado a pessoa que mais gostava. A vontade de tê-lo era tão grande, que acabou ofuscando sua percepção e pensou apenas em si mesmo.

Sentiu o estômago embrulhando e a mente confusa. Não sabia mais o que queria ou não. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos lentamente, olhando para o lado. Ewan aproximou-se e o abraçou, afundando o rosto no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro.

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou, a voz abafada.

-É esse o problema, eu não sei. –também abraçou o outro, apoiando sua cabeça na dele.

-Está com medo? –passava lentamente a ponta dos dedos pelas costas do mais novo.

-Sim... –ele confessou, afagando os cabelos loiros de Ewan.

-Isso tudo é muito novo para mim. –o escocês continuava com o carinho. –Também sinto um pouco de receio... Mas podemos superar os problemas juntos.

-Eu tenho medo de acabar magoando nós dois. Não sou bom com relacionamentos.

Eles pararam as caricias e se encararam por alguns segundos, tentando sondar o que o outro sentia. Sabiam que aquele momento poderia ser decisivo no que fariam dali em diante.

-Nunca me envolvi tão profundamente com alguém antes... –Hayden resolveu falar o que sentia, seu coração parecia sair pela garganta. –Não sei o que fazer com essa vontade que eu tenho de ficar perto de você...

-Esse sentimento que cresce cada vez mais, se chama amor. –Ewan esboçou um leve sorriso. –E da minha parte é recíproco.

Então era isso... O tão famoso amor. Parece que o Cupido finalmente conseguiu flechar o coração daquele que prometeu a si mesmo que nunca iria amar outra pessoa. Sentiu-se inseguro como uma criança, afinal estava diante de um caminho no qual não tinha certeza nenhuma do que aconteceria.

-Confia em mim? –o loiro perguntou.

-P... –começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

-Confia em mim, de verdade? –a pergunta foi repetida, só que mais seriamente.

Hayden olhou o escocês no fundo da alma. Teria coragem de arriscar tudo e seguir ao lado de Ewan? Conseguiria aos poucos abandonar velhos hábitos e se entregar para o outro?

Afinal, era disso que o amor é feito: confiança e respeito. As outras características vão sendo adicionadas à medida que a base for se solidificando. Estava pronto para aquilo? Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

Seu coração dizia que aquele era o caminho que deveria escolher. Decepções, mágoas e tristezas acontecem, a única que podemos fazer é aprender com elas e superar as dificuldades. Se estivesse com Ewan sempre por perto, lhe ajudando a ultrapassar as diversidades, não tinha porque temer. Abriu os olhos mais uma vez, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Confio. –respondeu, passando a mão no rosto do loiro. -Quero você... Quero amar você todos os dias... Estar sempre ao seu lado.

-Hay... –ele também sorriu, aproximando o rosto lentamente. –Eu te amo.

Hayden mordiscou o lábio inferior de Ewan, arrancando um suspiro profundo do loiro. Depois foi espalhando selinhos pelo rosto até chegar à orelha, onde contornou cada dobra com a ponta da língua.

Era totalmente indescritível a sensação maravilhosa que era ter o escocês arrepiando-se de prazer sob seus toques. Brincou um pouco com o lobo da orelha, onde sabia que era o ponto fraco do outro.

Após ouvir outro gemido vindo de Ewan, Hayden foi diretamente para o pescoço, onde chupou a pele, mordendo com um pouco mais de força, deixando marcas avermelhadas na pele branca.

O loiro deitou-se na cama, com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, começando a respirar ofegante, quando sentiu que os beijos molhados de Hayden desciam pelo pescoço e chegavam ao peitoral.

O mais novo parecia concentrado em conseguir entorpecer cada centímetro do corpo do escocês do melhor prazer possível. Então ele contornou cada mamilo com a ponta da língua, fazendo com que os pêlos do loiro ficassem arrepiados.

Conforme se aproximava da região pélvica, sentiu que a saliva aumentava e tinha uma vontade imensa de colocar o máximo que conseguia do pênis de Ewan dentro da boca, sugando como se não houvesse amanhã.

Mas não foi isso o que fez. Controlando seus impulsos ao máximo, desceu os lábios pela virilha, tratando de mordiscar e passar a língua, ignorando temporariamente o membro ao lado.

Ewan apoiou-se nos cotovelos para ter uma visão melhor do trabalho maravilhoso que Hayden desenvolvia. Sentia o sangue fervendo nas veias, e começando a se acumular no membro, que ia ficando cada vez mais rígido por causa das caricias ousadas do mais novo.

O detetive encarou o parceiro, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, que só ele tinha. Mais uma vez, contrariando as expectativas, ele tomou o pênis com uma mão, deslizando seus dedos longos por toda a extensão cuidadosamente, demorando-se na área do prepúcio, onde era mais sensível.

Ewan mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, olhando abismado para o modo intimo com que Hayden lhe manipulava. Quem via aquele rosto de modelo, não era capaz de imaginar o quão atrevido ele podia ser dentro de quatro paredes.

O mais novo encostou a ponta da língua na base do pênis e foi deslizando-a sensualmente até chegar à cabeça, onde contornou todo o prepúcio e o abocanhou de uma vez só.

Neste momento, Ewan poderia jurar que subiu até os céus e no mesmo instante desceu ao inferno. Era impressionante o modo como Hayden conseguia levá-lo para os limites do prazer e instigar um calor fora do comum.

Ele encarou o loiro, gostava de ser observado atentamente enquanto chupava e sugava com vontade, numa espécie de vouyerismo à dois. Sentia que o próprio pênis estava ficando rígido, mas queria dar prazer ao companheiro.

Ewan passou os dedos pelo cabelo castanho de Hayden e o segurou conforme sentia as manobras audaciosas que a língua do mais novo fazia. Abriu um pouco mais as pernas, facilitando para o outro.

O loiro gemeu palavras sem nexo, quando sentiu que o mais novo passou a lamber e sugar as bolas. Era uma área tão sensível quanto o prepúcio o toque da língua quente e úmida era fascinante.

Nada podia se comparar a sensação de sentir o interior quente, macio e úmido do interior de uma boca. O contato do membro com a língua era totalmente afrodisíaco. O mais novo chegou a gemer, quando voltou a chupar o pênis.

Hayden engatinhou e começou a posicionar o corpo para a penetração, mas acabou sendo surpreendido por Ewan, que o empurrou para a cama, invertendo as posições. O escocês ficou por cima, o olhar denunciando os pensamentos maliciosos que tinha em mente.

Segurou seu próprio pênis, que estava latejando de prazer e o roçou na ereção do mais novo. O toque fez com que seus corpos se arrepiassem por completo. Depois começou a masturbá-lo sem aviso, arrancando gemidos baixos no pé do ouvido.

No momento em que percebeu que o membro de Hayden estava completamente lubrificado pelo pré-gozo, tomou-o mais uma vez e apoiando-se no peitoral do companheiro, iniciou a penetração.

Os músculos se dilataram e a cavidade o engoliu por completo. O lábio inferior de Ewan iria ficar machucado de tanto que ele o mordia, mas é porque acomodar o pênis de Hayden no começo nunca era fácil.

Mas a sensação que lhe trazia era fantástica, quando o prepúcio batia na próstata. Por isso, moveu-se para cima e para baixo, deslizando por toda a extensão do membro. Sentiu as mãos do mais novo segurarem seu quadril com firmeza, dando espaço para que ele também se movimentasse.

Ewan acariciava o rosto, pescoço e peitoral de Hayden, não acreditando que ele estava ali. Parecia um sonho tudo aquilo, não poderia ser verdade. Mas quando notou que as estocadas ficavam mais profundas e seu ponto especial era atingido sem parar, percebeu que não desejava estar com outra pessoa.

Hayden nunca poderia esquecer-se de como era deliciosamente gostoso foder aquele escocês. Ah sim, ele se mexia de uma maneira tão provocativa em cima do pênis, rebolando e querendo cada vez mais.

Sentou-se na cama, uma de suas mãos foi parar no pênis de Ewan, enquanto a outra foi parar nos cabelos loiros do parceiro. Impressionante ele gemia feito um verdadeiro ator de filme pornô.

Beijaram-se intensamente, enquanto seus corpos eram inundados por uma onda crescente de prazer. A masturbação que Hayden fazia era proporcional a velocidade com que as estocadas aconteciam.

Ewan puxou o cabelo da nuca do mais novo para trás, afastando-o. Seu rosto de capa de revista estava suado, as bochechas rosadas e os lábios vermelhos. Realmente era uma visão muito estimulante, ainda mais quando ele gemeu.

Hayden encostou sua testa na do outro quando sentiu que chegaria ao orgasmo em poucos segundos. Foi neste instante em que uma ficha caiu e então tudo ficou mais claro. Ele não estava simplesmente transando com Ewan... Estavam fazendo amor.

-Eu vou... –ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos. –Gozar!

-Olhe pra mim. –o outro pediu, segurando seu rosto. –Vamos juntos!

E assim aconteceu. O gozo de Ewan acabou melando seu ventre a mão de Hayden, que por sua vez preencheu o canal com seu esperma. Eles tinham as respirações ofegantes, os corpos suados e completamente em êxtase.

-Eu te amo, Hayden. –o loiro declarou, entre os selinhos que distribuía na boca do mais novo.

-Você é tudo pra mim, Ewan. –ele confessou, sorrindo. –Te amo.

Eles beijaram mais uma vez e deitaram-se na cama, exaustos. O escocês acendeu um cigarro e levantou-se, vestindo a cueca.

-Vou ver como as meninas estão... –disse, depois de soltar a fumaça. –Tenho medo que tenham acordado com nossos barulhos.

-Não demora, hein?

Minutos depois e estavam novamente deitados na cama, curtindo aquele momento de intimidade que há muito tempo não tinham. Hayden tinha um dos braços nos ombros de Ewan, que por sua vez tinha uma das mãos na coxa do outro.

-Me dá um cigarro? –o mais novo pediu.

-Não sabia que fumava... – loiro comentou, acendendo um para o companheiro.

-Eu fumo muito raramente... Hoje me deu vontade. –pegou o cigarro e tragou, soltando a fumaça lentamente.

-E o Wayne? –olhou para o outro, com apreensão no olhar. –Ele já te chamou para alguma coisa?

-Ainda não... –ele franziu as sobrancelhas, sério. –Fico pensando no que vai pedir. Um homem como ele é capaz de qualquer coisa.

Ewan apertou a mão de Hayden, sabia que dali para frente as coisas ficariam cada vez mais difíceis. A única coisa boa de tudo isso é que tinham um ao outro.

**Nota 2: eu descobri que o Hayden fuma na vida real. Por isso eu escrevi isso na fic, acho que dá mais veracidade ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: Esse capítulo terá algumas partes em formato POV (Point Of View – Ponto de Vista), espero que gostem. Desculpem pela demora... ;D**

_**Capítulo 13 – Pressão**_

_*****__Matt's POV*_

Desde o seqüestro de Ewan, acabei trabalhando demais e não consegui manter muito contato com ele e o Hayden. Apenas alguns telefonemas rápidos, para saber como as coisas estavam indo.

Acho que nunca escrevi tanto, tenho passado boa parte dos meus dias em frente ao computador, os dedos apertando rapidamente as teclas. O que tem me ajudado bastante foi comprar uma garrafa térmica e levar café quente todos os dias para o jornal.

Em alguns raros momentos, em que eu me permitia uma folga de dez minutos, para andar um pouco pelo andar e comer alguma coisa, percebia como sol brilhava intensamente do lado de fora.

Sinceramente, queria estar na praia, aproveitando as temperaturas elevadas. Mas como as eleições estavam se aproximando, não podia me dar ao luxo de desperdiçar uma boa oportunidade em escrever matérias importantes.

Até porque as coisas estavam agitadas entre os partidos. Sempre surgiam escândalos de dossiês que incriminavam alguns candidatos e esquemas de compras de votos. Tanto Republicanos, quanto Democratas adoravam esse jogo de "gato e rato."

Pessoalmente, acho uma perda de tempo. Acredito que a política devia ser mais séria, focando no que realmente era necessário, ou seja, o bem estar da população. Quem pensa que nos Estados Unidos não existe corrupção, deve rever seus conceitos.

Aqui as coisas funcionam como em todo outro país, não estamos a salvo de cometermos falhas. A impressão que vendemos ao resto do mundo algumas vezes não condiz com a real condição.

Respirei fundo e me levantei, afinal eu me importava com o estado que minha coluna iria ficar daqui a alguns anos. Resolvi comer alguma coisa na lanchonete, precisava sair um pouco daquele prédio.

Peguei minha carteira e entrei no elevador descendo até o térreo. Passei pelo porteiro do prédio, caminhando na direção de uma lanchonete que eu gostava, que ficava no final da rua.

Depois que peguei meu pedido, sentei-me à mesa e comecei a comer demoradamente. O lugar estava cheio de pessoas e todo mundo conversava, me senti um pouco solitário. Confesso que nunca fui de ter uma vida social muito ativa.

Hayden sempre reclamou sobre isso comigo, dizendo que eu estava perdendo tempo trabalhando tanto. É uma coisa que não consigo evitar, sou muito fechado. Nunca fui de dar espaço para os outros se aproximarem.

Como eu estava dizendo, estava lá aproveitando meu sanduíche de peito de peru defumado, quando uma mulher se aproximou de mim, com a bandeja nas mãos. Levantei meu olhar e a reconheci imediatamente.

Ela também trabalhava no jornal, na parte de entretenimento, fazendo criticas de filmes e peças de teatro. Nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conversarmos, porque ficávamos em andares separados, mas já trocamos um "Bom-dia" no elevador...

-Com licença, posso me sentar aqui? –perguntou, parecendo sem graça. –Todas as outras mesas estão cheias...

-Claro, sem problemas. –fiz um sinal para que sentasse.

-Obrigada... –ela tirou a bolsa e colocou no encosto da cadeira, sentando-se em seguida. –Meu nome é Katie Gomez. –estendeu a mão, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Prazer, me chamo Matt Damon. –me apresentei, apertando sua mão levemente. –Resolveu dar um tempo do jornal?

-É... Aquilo lá está uma loucura total! –Katie comentou antes de comer.

Tenho que confessar que sinto uma atração irresistível por mulheres latinas ou com descendência desses países, é algo que chama minha atenção. E com ela não poderia ser diferente.

Eu fujo um pouco dos padrões, porque muitos americanos ainda possuem a idéia de que essas pessoas são inferiores, o que é uma verdadeira ignorância. Enquanto que para mim, todos são iguais.

Fiz um grande esforço para conseguir me soltar e conseguir conversar com Katie. Aquela foi uma das poucas vezes na minha vida em que realmente tive vontade de estar perto de alguém que não fosse familiar ou amigo.

Gosto de escutar o que os outros têm a dizer e ela gosta de falar, então até que foi um almoço divertido. Quando estávamos no elevador do jornal, combinamos de comer no mesmo lugar na sexta-feira.

Voltei para o meu posto de trabalho com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Finalmente terminei minha matéria, que tratava sobre a omissão do governador, principalmente quando se tratava de segurança pública.

"_The Reporter"_ era um jornal de grande porte, que possuía enorme circulação tanto no Estado, quanto no país. Por isso, era preciso que todo o material empregado fosse de alta qualidade.

Há muito tempo, eu vinha percebendo que Thomas Grant estava delegando poderes demais para Jude Law, seu secretário de segurança, enquanto estava fora em suas longas e intermináveis viagens internacionais.

Em entrevistas que dava, depois um jantar com algum político exterior, sempre afirmava que confiava na capacidade de Jude em cuidar da população. Sabia que medidas estavam sendo tomadas para o controle e prevenção ao crime organizado e apoiava essa iniciativa.

Suas atitudes evasivas alimentavam as criticas da oposição e balançavam sua posição dentro do partido. Através de uma fonte segura que eu tinha, fiquei sabendo que os Democratas não estavam nem um pouco felizes com Thomas Grant.

E eu fazia questão de estar lá, preparado para acompanhar a grande queda do governador. Isso com certeza seria algo histórico.

(...)

*_Hayden's POV*_

Acordei na manhã seguinte com Ewan distribuindo selinhos pelo meu pescoço. Não consegui evitar um largo sorriso de satisfação e ainda de olhos fechados, entrelacei os dedos naquele cabelo cheiroso.

-Bom dia, amor. –o loiro disse no pé do ouvido, o hálito quente me impressionante como ele transformava o sotaque britânico em algo extremamente sensual. –Vou levar as meninas no colégio, nos encontramos no almoço?

Abri os olhos e me sentei na cama, ainda sonolento. Provavelmente eu deveria estar com uma aparência engraçada, porque Ewan colocou a mão na boca, tentando esconder seu riso.

-Claro, onde nos encontramos? –já estava completamente desperto.

-É uma surpresa! –levantou-se, percebi que estava vestindo uma camisa sem mangas, calça jeans e AllStar preto. -Eu te encontro na delegacia às duas e vamos de moto.

-Tudo bem. –também me levantei e peguei minhas roupas no chão.

-Até mais...

Aquele escocês teve a coragem de me dar um tapa na bunda, enquanto eu vestia a cueca. Ele sempre gostou de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira, estava acostumado já. No momento em que amarrava o cadarço do sapato, pude ouvir as meninas conversando com Ewan.

Confesso que senti um frio no estômago ao pensar em Clara e Esther. Temos uma relação muito boa, afinal as conheço desde que nasceram. A questão é que eu era apenas o amigo do pai delas... E agora eu sou o namorado.

Namorado? Ai está uma palavra que ainda vou ter que me acostumar em usar. De qualquer maneira, fiquei um pouco receoso pela atitude que talvez elas pudessem ter quando soubessem.

Esperei que deixassem o apartamento e sai cerca de cinco minutos depois. Sem perder tempo, voltei para minha casa à pé, afinal não morávamos muito longe. Tomei um banho e troquei de roupa, indo direto para a delegacia de carro.

Como sempre, aquele lugar estava uma confusão, como era de se esperar. Civis fazendo boletim de ocorrência, policias andando de um lado para outro, outros conversando no telefone...

Enquanto eu terminava de tomar o café, segui para a sala de reuniões. Quando entrei, percebi que Morris me olhava apreensivo, como se estivesse com medo. Isso sempre acontecia desde que o ameacei.

Já Erick mantinha o mesmo sorriso falso no rosto. Porém sabia que um dia eu ainda conseguiria me vingar daquele idiota. Por isso, respirei fundo e procurei me manter calmo.

Sentei em uma poltrona e prestei atenção na palestra que iria começar. O superintendente estava mostrando os números da última pesquisa que a policia realizou no Estado.

Estava comprovado que o consumo de drogas aumentou, principalmente entre as classes mais ricas. Parecia que a mais nova diversão dos ricos era usar cocaína e heroína.

Contudo, esses tipos de entorpecentes são muito caros e os traficantes precisam ter bastante dinheiro para investir na compra, o que elimina um grande grupo no Estado. O superintendente também nos disse que teríamos que fornecer informações importantes, caso outras delegacias de cidades diferentes pedissem.

Afinal um trabalho em conjunto estava sendo realizado em toda Califórnia, no sentido de conseguir rastrear de onde eles compravam as drogas e as revendiam. Assim que a palestra terminou, fui direto para minha mesa, terminar os relatórios.

Enquanto escrevia, o telefone começou a tocar. Atendi sem tirar os olhos do computador.

-Christensen falando... –continuei digitando.

-Como vão as coisas por ai, detetive? –a voz era masculina e rouca.

-Wayne? –parei de digitar e segurei o fone com cuidado, olhando para os lados. –Como você tem coragem de ligar pra cá?

-Deixe que eu me preocupe com detalhes. –consegui percebi o sarcasmo no tom como falou. –Então, tenho um serviço pra você.

-O que é? –senti meu coração disparando no peito.

-Quero que me encontre às sete em ponto no prédio abandonado na Rua Kennedy. –ele ficou sério. -Leve seus amigos e nada de gracinha.

Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Wayne desligou. Ainda fiquei com o fone no ouvido durante alguns segundos, me sentido atordoado. Ele era capaz de qualquer coisa e eu temia o que poderia acontecer no encontro mais tarde.

Fiquei pensando se era uma boa idéia levar Ewan e Matt junto comigo. Não desejava envolve-los ainda mais nisso tudo. Lidar com bandidos era uma coisa que eu estava acostumado, fazia parte do meu trabalho...

Contudo, eles eram pessoas inocentes que nunca tiveram contato com esse mundo antes. Ainda mais depois do seqüestro, fico pensando em como Ewan deve ter ficado traumatizado.

Matt pode até tentar se fingir de forte, mas o conheço suficiente para afirmar que ele não tem nervos suficientes para ver certas coisas de perto. Duvido que consiga se manter a mesma pessoa depois de presenciar uma morte.

Não estou dizendo que a morte é algo agradável e que é maravilhoso ver, mas isso já tinha acontecido comigo algumas vezes.

Só percebi que estava no horário de almoço quando Ewan me mandou uma mensagem, dizendo que me esperava do lado de fora da delegacia. Desliguei o computador, coloquei meu terno e deixei o trabalho.

Nunca pensei na minha vida que um dia eu me sentiria daquela forma. Apenas em olhar aquele escocês em cima da moto fazia meu coração bater mais forte. Era amor, verdadeiro.

Almoçamos num restaurante italiano, que tinha uma excelente_ spaguetti _ao molho bolonhês. Depois fomos até uma lanchonete e compramos sorvete. São Francisco é uma cidade onde tem muitas ladeiras, e onde estávamos dava pra ver o mar lá em baixo.

Era uma visão maravilhosa, o sol brilhando intensamente, o céu azul sem nenhuma nuvem... Uma brisa refrescante brincava com nossos cabelos. Ewan fechou os olhos e ficou parado, sentindo o cheiro bom de maresia que vinha.

Por mais que tudo estivesse perfeito naquele dia, uma sombra se estendia sobre meu coração. Não sabia o que iria acontecer de noite e tinha medo de acabar não voltando para os braços de Ewan.

(...)

_*Ewan's POV*_

A televisão estava ligada, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Pelo contrário, minha mente vagava na direção de Hayden, na verdade, vagava para nossa última conversa no telefone...

-Oi... Tudo bem?

-Tudo... Então, você vem aqui pra casa? –eu estava animado.

-Não sei. –ele pareceu cansado.

-O que houve, Hay? –fiquei preocupado.

-Wayne me chamou pra fazer um serviço. –seu tom de voz era tenso.

-Ele disse o que vai ser? –me sentei na cadeira, porque minhas pernas tremiam.

-Ainda não... –suspirou.

-Eu quero ir com você! –disse impulsivamente. –Não quero te deixar sozinho.

-Ewan, é melhor ficar no seu apartamento. –Hayden realmente estava aflito. –Não quero te envolver nisso.

-Mas agora é tarde pra isso. –me levantei, não conseguindo me conter. –Eu já fui seqüestrado, lembra?

-Por isso mesmo não quero que você se arrisque ainda mais! –ele baixou o tom de voz. –Por favor, fique em casa. Prometo que te ligo depois.

Sem que eu tivesse como argumentar, ele desligou. Senti que o mundo estava desabando sobre minha cabeça, por que as coisas tinham que ser daquele jeito? A presença de Wayne era como uma sombra que ameaçava nossas vidas.

Ninguém estava livre dele, todos estavam sob seu controle chantagista e perverso. Estremeci ao pensar nas coisas horrendas que talvez ele fosse capaz de mandar Hayden fazer.

Depois do telefonema, me joguei na cama e onde estou por um bom tempo... Somente a idéia de que talvez ele possa estar em algum lugar perigoso me faz perder o ar. Por justo agora, quando tudo parecia dar certo?

Não agüentei esperar muito, precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mas o que? Poderia pensar nisso no caminho para o apartamento de Matt. Vesti uma roupa qualquer, subi em cima da moto e pilotei pelas ruas de São Francisco como se a minha vida dependesse disso. O que era verdade, Hayden é a parte mais importante e não conseguiria ficar sem ele.

Eu estacionei a moto na calçada e acionei a trava. Fiquei tocando o interfone milhares de vezes, até que Matt atendeu. Ele relutou um pouco em abrir a porta, mas acabou cedendo no final.

Subi os degraus de dois em dois e quando cheguei ao segundo andar, a porta do apartamento já estava aberta. O jornalista morava num daqueles sobrados antigos que existia aos montes pela cidade, depois que entrei, fechei a porta. O lugar era de bom gosto, eu sempre gostava observar o modo como ele arrumava as coisas, criatividade ao extremo.

Matt estava na cozinha, esperando o café da cafeteira ficar pronto, havia acabado de acordar, seus cabelos castanhos bagunçados e uma expressão sonolenta no rosto. Ele me olhou e tentou sorrir, mas estava cansado demais pra isso.

-Desculpa incomodar a essa hora... Mas eu preciso da sua ajuda. –disse, me aproximando.

-O que aconteceu? –ele colocou o liquido quente na caneca e bebericou um pouco. –Tem que ser algo realmente importante, são três horas da manhã.

-Wayne ligou para Hayden e mandou que ele fizesse um serviço... –coloquei o capacete na pia. –Isso foi há mais de quatro horas atrás!

-Tem idéia de onde ele possa estar? –Matt bebeu mais café, aos poucos parecia mais acordado.

-Não. –baixei o olhar e depois voltei a encará-lo. –E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa?

-Calma Ewan. Não podemos sair vasculhando a cidade, sem ter uma noção de onde ele possa estar. –ele colocou a xícara na pia e se aproximou.

-Estou assustado, Matt. –afundei o rosto nas mãos, sentindo-me desesperado.

-Wayne nos quer vivos, pra que o plano dele funcione. –colocou a mão no meu ombro, me reconfortando. –Ele não iria expor Hayden a uma situação em que o colasse em risco.

-Eu sei, é que... –tentei me acalmar e respirei fundo. –Fico preocupado.

-Quer café? –ele me ofereceu, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Acabei dormindo no sofá de Matt, enquanto conversávamos sobre filmes. Ele era uma pessoa muito doce e reservada, já tinha me acostumado com sua timidez. Acho que são poucos amigos que abrem a porta da casa para receber os outros de madrugada com a boa vontade que ele teve.

Meu sono foi agitado e confuso, acordei sobressaltado, suando frio. Não sabia explicar o motivo, mas sentia que algo ruim estava acontecendo com Hayden. Ele ainda não havia me ligado e isso só aumentou minhas preocupações.

Eu estava sentado no sofá, tentando organizar os pensamentos, quando Matt apareceu na sala, todo empolgado. Ao contrário de mim, ele estava radiante, com seu banho tomado, cheiroso e bem vestido.

-Parece que alguém acordou bem humorado hoje... –comentei com um sorriso.

-É, vou almoçar com uma paquera. –ele se aproximou. –Fiquei com pena de acordar você ontem.

-Não, tudo bem, eu vou pra casa. –arrumei os cabelos. –Desculpe por qualquer coisa.

-Você sabe que é a minha casa, é a sua casa. –Matt colocou as duas mãos nos meus ombros. –Não desanima, tá? Qualquer coisa, me liga. Vou voando.

-Por acaso está se achando o Super Homem agora? –dei um soco no braço dele, conforme saiamos do apartamento.

-Eu trabalho como jornalista e uso óculos... Isso já é um começo, não? –ele trancou a porta e descemos as escadas. –Acho que vou mudar meu nome para Clark Kent.

-Aquela roupa dele é horrível, aonde já se viu usar uma cueca vermelha em cima da calça azul?

Voltei para o meu apartamento, tomei banho, vesti algo esportivo e sai. As meninas iriam ficar com Eve nos próximos três dias, então não precisava me preocupar em levá-las para o colégio.

Resolvi que iria correr um pouco, para aliviar a tensão que sentia. Se eu ficasse em casa, seria capaz de explodir. Meus pés pareciam se mover por conta própria, quando notei, estava em frente ao apartamento de Hayden.

Falei com o porteiro e ele me disse que o detetive estava em casa. Subi de elevador, no momento em que fiquei na frente da porta, parecia que uma faca estava atravessando meu coração.

Uma sensação muito ruim tomou conta de mim e girei a maçaneta. A porta estava destrancada, então eu entrei e a fechei logo em seguida. O lugar estava aparentemente quieto.

Continuei andando, procurando por ele, até que fui me aproximando do quarto. Vi que Hayden estava largado na cama de casal, com várias garrafas de diversas bebidas espalhadas pelo chão, além de um frasco de remédio para dormir na mesa de cabeceira.

-Hay! –eu berrei, me jogando ao lado dele, tentando acordá-lo.

Ele estava mole e não respondia aos meus estímulos, mas estava respirando e os batimentos normais. Depois de muito esforço, ele começou a demonstrar algumas reações e abriu os olhos, sonolento.

-Hay, você está bem? –perguntei, tentando mantê-lo acordado.

-Ewan... –sua voz estava entorpecida e devagar. –Eu matei todos eles...

-O que aconteceu? –sentia as lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos.

-Mat-tei sim... –ele mexeu as mãos em movimentos largos e desajeitados. –Ela não p-parava de grit-tar.

Foi então que percebi que havia sangue respingado em seu rosto e as mãos estavam vermelhas.

-Você só bebeu demais. –comecei a me levantar.

-Não... –Hayden me segurou com força pela barra da camisa. –E-ele me obrigou a matar t-todos... Eu não q-queria, não queria-a!

-Calma, eu estou aqui. –coloquei a cabeça dele no meu colo. –Calma...Ssssshhhh, vai ficar tudo bem. –fiz carinho em seu cabelo.

-S-sou uma m-merda de policial, Ewan... –ele começou a chorar.

O que será que tinha acontecido para deixá-lo daquele jeito? Hayden não era de se abalar normalmente. Eu sentia que aquela sombra crescia cada vez mais e aos poucos nos tragava para as suas trevas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: estou com tanto frio, que meus dedos não conseguem digitar direito. Acho que eles congelaram... O_O'**

_**Capítulo 14 – Mudanças**_

_*Hayden's POV*_

_Como policial, já tive que passar por situações difíceis, sob extrema tensão. Mas até então, sempre estive de um lado, vendo as coisas sob a ótica da lei. Desde o momento em que aceitei trabalhar para Wayne, fui obrigado a redefinir vários conceitos que eu tinha como verdade._

_A adrenalina não parava de correr nas veias e tinha momentos em que desejava apenas me livrar daquela crescente ansiedade que tomava conta do meu coração. Era como se eu estivesse sempre em estado de alerta._

_Desconfiava de tudo e de todos a minha volta, achando que um espião de Wayne pudesse estar observando meus movimentos. A paranóia era constante, tinha receio do que ele pudesse fazer com Ewan._

_Eu o amo demais e não quero perdê-lo, de jeito nenhum. Então passei a andar armado não somente com minha 9 mm, mas também com uma Glock. Ninguém desconfiava que eu tivesse feito um acordo com o inimigo._

_No momento em que o celular tocou e reconheci aquela voz grossa e rouca, senti que o chão tinha se aberto aos meus pés. Respirei fundo e procurei manter o lado mais profissional que conseguia._

_Com tudo combinado, liguei mais tarde para Ewan, tentar me manter mais calmo. Porém, quando ele atendeu, sabia que tinha cometido um erro._

_-Oi... Tudo bem? – perguntei, tentando manter o tom casual._

_-Tudo... Então, você vem aqui pra casa? –ele estava animado._

_-Não sei. –mostrei cansaço na voz, para usar como desculpa._

_-O que houve, Hay? –Ewan ficou preocupado. _

_-Wayne me chamou pra fazer um serviço. –meus lábios me denunciaram. _

_-Ele disse o que vai ser? –sua voz era trêmula._

_-Ainda não... –suspirei e menti. _

_-Eu quero ir com você! –ele disse impulsivamente. –Não quero te deixar sozinho._

_-Ewan, é melhor ficar no seu apartamento. –senti meu coração saltar só de pensar na possibilidade. –Não quero te envolver nisso._

_-Mas agora é tarde pra isso. –tentou argumentar, mostrar que era forte também. –Eu já fui seqüestrado, lembra?_

_-Por isso mesmo não quero que você se arrisque ainda mais! –baixei meu tom de voz. –Por favor, fique em casa. Prometo que te ligo depois._

_Desliguei o celular num impulso. Só queria ouvir a voz dele e me sentir melhor, mas só consegui acumular mais preocupação. Eu deveria ter mantido a boca fechada e engolido o desejo._

_Agora Ewan ficaria com o coração na mão, pensando no que aconteceria comigo. Ele era do tipo de pessoa que se importava com todos a sua volta. Tanto é que ainda visitava Eve regularmente, querendo saber como estava._

_Terminei de resolver os problemas na delegacia e fui diretamente para onde Wayne marcou o encontro. As estrelas brilhavam no céu escuro e uma brisa fresca brincava com meus cabelos._

_Quando cheguei, ele já estava me esperando, com seus capangas, encostado no capô do carro, fumando um charuto cubano. O local era uma fábrica abandonada na parte antiga da cidade de São Francisco, que ainda não tinha entrado para o projeto de reforma._

_-Ora, ora... O que a chantagem pode fazer com as pessoas, não é? –ele parecia pensar em voz alta, soltando a fumaça lentamente._

_-O que quer dizer com isso? –fiquei na defensiva._

_-Olhe para você! –a ironia escorria das palavras como veneno. -Policial honesto e defensor da justiça, trabalhando para um criminoso corrupto!_

_-Você sabe que as coisas não são assim. –mantive meu olhar sério. –Está distorcendo os fatos._

_-Me responda uma coisa... –Wayne franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo pensativo. –Você sempre foi ingênuo assim?_

_-Aonde quer chegar com isso tudo? –passei as mãos pelo cabelo, estava começando a ficar estressado com aquela conversa. –Vamos logo ao que interessa._

_-Quem levanta a voz aqui sou eu! –ele aumentou o tom e me encarou, furioso. –Acha mesmo que ficará livre de mim depois que prender Jude?Pelo contrário, esse pacto que você tem comigo, sempre será uma mancha no seu currículo. Eu vou sempre ser uma sombra que estará a espreita._

_Engoli a seco, ele estava mais do que certo. Merda, o que eu havia feito? Agora não havia como voltar atrás. O que está feito, está feito. Wayne fez um sinal e eu entrei em seu carro, um esportivo preto._

_-Seus amigos até que serão úteis em alguns momentos daqui pra frente, porém não passam de peões substituíveis... –ele me olhava sério, analisando cada centímetro da minha expressão facial. –Mas você... É uma peça fundamental, o cavalo que eu faço questão de manter na coleção._

_-Então os deixe fora disso e eu faço qualquer coisa. –eu estava determinado a cometer o erro sozinho. –Nem Ewan ou Matt vão se envolver mais._

_Wayne tragou o charuto mais uma vez e soltou a fumaça, pensativo. Olhava para a paisagem da cidade que se movia rapidamente do lado de fora do carro. _

_Paramos em um sinal, as pessoas que atravessavam na nossa frente, não faziam a mínima noção do que estava acontecendo no interior do carro. De repente, ele começou a rir, fechando os olhos e passando a mão pelo queixo._

_-Você tem noção do que está me pedindo? –falou, ainda sem me olhar._

_-Tenho. –franzi as sobrancelhas. _

_-Então não faça com que eu me arrependa de ter procurado você.. –me encarou, sério._

_Senti que o carro voltou a se movimentar e ganhou velocidade. Depois daquilo, Wayne não falou mais. Ficou quieto, fumando seu charuto. Conforme os minutos foram passando, percebi que ia ficando mais ansioso._

_Para onde estavam me levando? O que iria acontecer? As perguntas começavam a se formar na minha mente, porém sabia que não tinha escolha. Eu não podia continuar envolvendo pessoas inocentes nessa história._

_Atravessamos a cidade e fomos para o bairro dos imigrantes, onde a maioria era mexicana. O carro diminuiu a velocidade e andava lentamente, como se estivesse desfilando pela rua. _

_As pessoas olhavam em nossa direção e corriam para se esconder, pareciam desesperados diante de nossa presença. O medo era evidente nos olhares e nas atitudes que os outros esboçavam diante da nossa presença. Era como se fossemos a própria praga andando sobre a terra. _

_O veiculo parou em frente a uma casa pequena, alguns traficantes armados estavam do lado de fora e nos encararam, quando descemos do carro. Senti que alguns me olhavam com desconfiança, outros com desprezo._

_Wayne se mostrava no total controle sobre aquelas pessoas, andando com a cabeça erguida, fumando seu charuto e não se importando com nada. Parecia que estava acima de tudo e todos._

_Subimos as escadas da entrada e entramos na sala. O lugar era pequeno e estava totalmente revirado, os móveis quebrados, cortinas rasgadas, papéis jogados no chão. Um verdadeiro caos._

_Atravessamos a sala e seguimos para a cozinha, onde uma mulher grávida estava sentada no chão, chorando até soluçar. Ela elevou seu olhar e me encarou desesperada, o rosto moreno molhado de lágrimas._

_Começou a falar em espanhol e eu não entendia nada. Juntava as mãos, como se estivesse suplicando, depois mostrava a barriga. Devia estar com oito meses, estava bem grande._

_-Esses mexicanos são uns merdas. –Wayne disse, olhando com desprezo para a mulher. -Não pensam duas vezes em encher o nariz de coca, mas esquecem que tem que pagar._

_-O que vai fazer com ela? –eu sabia que boa coisa não seria, mas tinha que perguntar._

_Ele não me escutou, estava dando ordens para um traficante, que saiu e voltou logo em seguida, trazendo um homem careca e jogando-o no chão. A grávida o abraçou, parecendo um pouco mais aliviada._

_-Eu não vou fazer nada. –o dono do cassino me disse um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. –Você é que vai sujar as mãos hoje._

_-Não vou matá-los, se é isso que você quer. –o encarei, determinado. –Dê mais um tempo, eles vão pagar. _

_-Você realmente é muito ingênuo... –girou os olhos, parecendo irritado. –Calem a boca, porra! –berrou e os imigrantes ficaram quietos._

_Wayne fez um sinal e um capanga se aproximou, segurando uma Glock. Ele pegou a arma, carregou com munição e apontou para o casal. Eles ficaram desesperados, falando ao mesmo tempo._

_Suplicavam pelas suas vidas, eu tinha certeza disso, apesar de não entender uma palavra sequer em espanhol. Ele parecia se divertir com a reação que suas vitimas tinham._

_-Agora eles vão pagar porque você não quis dar uma morte rápida e indolor! –Wayne disse, as veias da têmpora saltando. –Esses mexicanos vão ser torturados, até que você aprenda que tem que obedecer minhas ordens, quando eu mandar!_

_Com um movimento rápido, ele deu uma coronhada com a Glock no rosto do homem, que berrou de dor. O imigrante levou a mão à boca, cuspindo sangue e alguns pedaços de dente._

_A mulher começou a se levantar para tentar ajudar o marido, mas os traficantes apontaram a arma para ela, que ficou quieta. Wayne se ajoelhou dela, tragou seu charuto, deixando a ponta vermelha e quente._

_-PÁRA! –eu berrei, mas foi em vão._

_Fechei os olhos e só consegui ouvir o berro de dor da grávida, invadindo meus ouvidos. Lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto. Não podia deixar que aquela atrocidade continuasse._

_-Chega Wayne! –abri os olhos, sacando minha 9mm e apontando pra ele._

_O dono do cassino levantou-se e me encarou, sério. Havia uma tensão muito grande no ar, todos nos olhavam, esperando que algo acontecesse. Ele caminhou na minha direção, ainda segurando a Glock._

_A mulher chorava baixinho, colocando a mão em cima da queimadura que havia perto do seu olho, que agora estava inchado e muito vermelho. _

_-Mate-os. –ele disse, seco. –Agora._

_-Me dê um bom motivo. –mantive minha posição, encarando-o._

_-Você só executa minhas ordens. –seus olhos negros eram ameaçadores. –Não precisa saber de nada. Ou você mata, ou seus amigos morrem._

_-O que? –fiquei incrédulo. –Você disse que os iria manter longe disso!_

_-Anda logo e faz o que eu falei, porra! –Wayne estava furioso. –Tem certeza de que quer arriscar a vida deles?_

_Fiquei quieto, sabia que minha persuasão tinha um limite. Meu olhar desceu e se fixou no casal, que neste momento estava se abraçando e chorando. O que eu iria fazer? Com certeza se eu não obedecesse iria levar vários tiros daqueles traficantes que me olhavam._

_Senti algo gelado no meu pescoço. Olhei de lado e vi que Wayne apontava a arma para mim. Ele possuía um sorriso triunfante no rosto._

_-Se você matá-los, estará no caminho de conseguir as informações para deter Jude e acabar com essa corrupção. O que é a vida deles em relação a toda população do Estado?_

_Essa situação ia completamente contra a tudo o que eu acreditava ser certo. Mas eu sabia das conseqüências quando aceitei trabalhar pra Wayne. Respirei fundo e apontei a arma na direção do casal._

_A mulher estava com o rosto ainda mais inchado, chorava e passava a mão na barriga, parecia estar com dor. O marido tentava acalmá-la, mas não tinha uma resposta positiva._

_Quando todos menos esperavam, começou a vazar sangue por entre as pernas dela, que chorava, chamando um nome espanhol, que pra mim era parecido com Alejandro. O liquido vermelho escorria e ensopava o chão a sua volta._

_Ela estava abortando. _

_Comecei a ficar desesperado, não sabia o que fazer. Ajoelhei-me na sua frente e tirei meu terno, coloquei entre as suas pernas. Precisava estancar o sangue ou então ela iria morrer._

_Estava tão preocupado com eles, que não percebi que me sujava de sangue. Eu tentei me comunicar, mas não me entendiam. De repente, só ouvi o barulho da Glock destravando e os tiros ecoando pela cozinha._

_Quando olhei para eles, estavam mortos, com furos nas testas, sem vida. Lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto. O lugar começou a ficar desfocado, turvo. Não me lembro mais nada depois daquilo. _

_Era tudo muito confuso, desconexo. Quando vi que estava de volta ao meu apartamento, a única vontade que tive era de arranjar um jeito de esquecer tudo, nem que fosse por algumas horas._

_A dor era intensa demais, ia acabar ficando louco. Após beber uma garrafa de vodka, abri o armário do banheiro e tomei algumas pílulas para dormir, com o rosto do liquido que ainda tinha na garrafa._

_Estava escuro, tudo rodava e eu não tinha mais noção de onde estava. Meu corpo estava mole e não respondia aos meus estímulos. Fiquei naquele estado não sei por quanto tempo, até que Ewan apareceu._

_Ouvi sua voz me chamando e abri os olhos. Ele estava lá, se importava comigo. Mesmo depois de toda a merda que eu fiz._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15 – Obstáculos**_

A pior dor que podemos sentir é emocional, não existe remédio que a cure. Ela permanece em nossos corações durante muito tempo, nos fazendo adoecer aos poucos, infectando os pensamentos e distorcendo a realidade. É capaz de transformar o amor em ódio, a alegria em tristeza. A dor é tão grande, que nos carrega para a insanidade rapidamente.

Ewan sentia que tinha uma bomba-relógio nas mãos, prestes a explodir. Hayden havia ingerido bebida alcoólica com sonífero, uma tentativa desesperada de se livrar da dor que o consumia por dentro.

O que aconteceu naquela casa realmente abalou seu emocional. A única saída que o escocês achou foi ficar ao lado dele, garantido que não tomasse nenhuma atitude drástica.

-Ewan... –Hayden gemeu, conforme as lágrimas molhavam seu rosto. –Me perdoa?

-Você não fez nada de errado. –passou a mão no cabelo do outro. –Está tudo bem...

-Nada e-está bem... –ele tentou se sentar, mas estava muito fraco. –Eu falhei, c-como policial, como p-pessoa...

-Não pensa assim! –o loiro segurou a mão do mais novo. –Você manteve a ética até o final, não se dobrou aos desejos do Wayne.

-E por isso est-tão m-mortos! –ele não parava de chorar. –Ela estava gráv-vida!

A voz de Hayden sumiu na garganta, não conseguia dizer mais nada, apenas chorava. Ewan o abraçou e tentou acalmá-lo, seu coração se partia ao ver aquela situação. Não houve certo ou errado.

O escocês não podia deixar seu amor daquele jeito, então tirou sua própria roupa e sentou o outro na cama e deixando-o nu também. Com algum esforço. Hayden apoiou-se nele e caminharam até a suíte do quarto. Apenas do tônus muscular reduzido, o mais novo conseguiu se manter de pé, de forma cambaleante.

Já que o box era grande o suficiente, Ewan também entrou e limpou o outro cuidadosamente. Enquanto enxaguava o sabão do corpo, percebeu uma fina cicatriz na coxa, onde Hayden havia levado o tiro.

Não sabia como removeu os pontos, mas aquela marca lhe lembrou de quando se relacionaram pela primeira vez. Ele o amava tanto, que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz, por isso entendia o porquê de Hayden ter tomado aquela atitude. Sabia que foi arriscado, porém faria o mesmo, se estivesse na situação.

Ewan não se importou de ainda estar molhado, pensava no outro antes de qualquer coisa. Secou o corpo do mais novo e fez com que ele vestisse uma cueca. Depois de deitá-lo na cama, passou rapidamente a toalha no corpo, vestiu sua cueca e uma calça.

Não demorou muito e Hayden dormiu profundamente. O escocês sentou na cabeceira da cama, observando-o cuidadosamente. As próximas horas seriam cruciais para o organismo dele, uma vez que colocaria a bebida e o sonífero para fora, de alguma maneira.

Parecia que Wayne testava todos ao redor, fazendo com que chegassem ao seu limite. Como as coisas seriam dali para frente? Mais do que nunca, o futuro se assemelhava a uma estrada coberta pelo nevoeiro.

Ewan tentou se segurar, mas não conseguiu. Já que Hayden não estava acordado para ver, deixou que as lágrimas molhassem o rosto. Seu coração não agüentaria outra noite como aquela.

Ele deveria estar se sentindo aliviado por nada de mais ter acontecido com seu amado, que estava dormindo ao lado. Contudo, sabia que algo mudou profundamente. Nunca mais seria a mesma pessoa.

Com as mãos trêmulas, acendeu um cigarro e tragou a fumaça, ainda chorando silenciosamente. Todas as vezes que o mais novo saísse para encontrar Wayne, ficaria sem ar. Mas não podia impedir, precisavam passar por tudo aquilo, para obter informações que acabassem com o reinado de Jude.

O resultado é que talvez compensasse o alto preço que estavam pagando. A população ficaria mais segura, sem tantas drogas circulando, os traficantes seriam presos e as coisas caminhariam para o rumo certo.

Mesmo assim, naquele momento, isso não animava Ewan. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer com que se sentisse melhor. Ao ver Hayden na situação onde se encontrava, era algo desesperador.

Ele olhou para o cigarro tremia entre os dedos e tragou novamente. Nem mesmo a nicotina era capaz de acalmar seu interior. Precisava manter-se tranqüilo para conseguir cuidar de Hayden.

O escocês limpou as lágrimas e respirou fundo. Não deixaria se abalar, precisava mais do que nunca ser forte. A saúde do seu amor dependia dele. Por isso, levantou-se e pegou as roupas sujas de Hayden. Como não dava parar aproveitar, teve que jogá-las no lixo.

Depois limpou o quarto, livrando-se do sonífero e das garrafas de vodka, deixando a porta aberta, precisava ficar de olho no que acontecia lá dentro. Enquanto procurava alguma coisa que pudesse preparar, o celular tocou:

-Alô? –estava com o cigarro entre os lábios.

-Ewan? É o Matt! –o amigo se identificou, a voz parecia animada.

-Ah, oi. Tudo bem? –sentiu-se aliviado por ser alguém que tinha proximidade e tirou o cigarro da boca.

-E ai, tá tudo bem? –perguntou, preocupado. –Conseguiu encontrar o Hayden?

-É, estou no apartamento dele... Depois eu te conto melhor a história. –suspirou, cansado.

-Ok, se precisar de alguma ajuda, sabe que pode me ligar né? –seu tom de voz ficou mais calmo. –Vou correndo até ai.

-Obrigado cara... –ele esboçou um sorriso, sentindo-se melhor. –Então, por que está tão animado?

-Você não sabe o que aconteceu! –Matt voltou a ficar agitado na linha. –O governador não pode concorrer às próximas eleições, por causa de um escândalo pessoal. O partido Republicano vai anunciar a candidatura oficial do Jude Law amanhã!  
-O que? –o sangue pareceu congelar em suas veias.

-Thomas Grant foi visto com uma prostituta e logo depois terminou o casamento. –o jornalista explicou. –Isso acabou com sua reputação, que já estava balançada dentro do partido...

-E agora? –o estômago do loiro embrulhou-se. –Se Jude ganhar, vai ser ainda mais difícil tirá-lo do poder.

-É por isso que temos de pressionar Wayne, para conseguir logo as informações. –ele raciocinava. –Mas as eleições vão acontecer só daqui a dois meses, ainda temos tempo.

-Vou esperar Hayden melhorar para conversar com ele a respeito. –o escocês foi até o quarto. –Mais tarde eu te ligo, ok?

-Sem problemas. Até mais...

Ewan apagou o cigarro e entregou um copo de água para Hayden, que bebeu tudo. Sua pele estava pálida e tinha olheiras em torno dos olhos. O loiro foi para a cozinha e preparou uma sopa bem cremosa, com bastantes vitaminas. Enquanto terminava de cozinhar a sopa, o celular tocou novamente, deu uma olhada no visou, era sua ex-mulher.

-Oi Eve. –ele atendeu, mexendo na panela. –Tudo bem?

-Tá sim... Olha só, preciso de um favor seu. –a mulher parecia ansiosa. –Posso levar as meninas agora para o seu apartamento?

-Por quê? –provou para ver se estava bom de sal.

-É que surgiu uma viajem de última hora, a empresa vai me mandar para Boston por quatro dias. –a respiração dela era um pouco ofegante, como se estivesse andando e falando ao mesmo tempo.

-E a babá? –apagou o fogo e pegou um prato no armário. –Não tem ninguém para tomar conta delas? Sua mãe, quem sabe?

-Eu tenho que pegar o avião daqui a uma hora. Não dá pra avisar ningém...

-Porra! –o loiro se estressou com a situação, era muita responsabilidade para uma pessoa só. –Mas é que Hayden está muito doente e eu não posso desgrudar os olhos dele.

-Dê um jeito, estou buscando elas no colégio agora. –a mulher foi incisiva. –Você está em casa?

-Estou no apartamento dele... Mas que merda, Eve! –Ewan jogou a colher na pia. –O que você está pensando que eu sou? Você pensa que elas não vão ficar chateadas? Esse era o final de semana que vocês passavam juntas.

-Me desculpa, mas não tem outro jeito. –ela desligou.

O escocês respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar. Não podia perder a paciência, suas filhas não tinham culpa dos problemas que estava enfrentando ultimamente. Colocou um pouco de sopa no prato e esperou esfriar.

Quando estava levando a comida para o quarto, o interfone tocou. Era o porteiro, dizendo que Eve estava na portaria com as meninas. Ewan pediu que suas filhas subissem direto para o apartamento.

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, ele não percebeu que Clara e Esther entraram sozinhas, achou que Eve estariam com elas e que tocariam a campainha. Sua atenção estava focada em Hayden, que não parava de vomitar a vodka que havia bebido.

-Merda... –praguejou baixinho, enquanto limpava o vomito.

-Pai? –Clara chamou, entrando lentamente no quarto, seguida da irmã.

-Meninas! –ele olhou por cima do ombro. –Esperem lá na sala, por favor. Estou ocupado aqui, já vou falar com vocês.

As irmãs foram andando até a sala e sentaram no sofá, esperando pelo pai. Depois de cinco minutos, ele apareceu e ficou ao lado delas, com o rosto cansado. Era muito bom tê-las por perto, mas aquele momento estava caótico. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar, precisava se desdobrar em mil.

-A mãe de vocês não subiu também? –perguntou, olhando curioso para as filhas.

-Não, ela nos deixou lá na portaria e foi para o aeroporto. –a mais velha respondeu, balançando os pés.

-Pai, é verdade que você está morando com o tio Hay? –Esther perguntou, olhando interrogativa para ele.

Ewan demorou alguns segundos para entender o que a caçula havia perguntado. Ainda não havia conversado com elas sobre isso. Para as meninas, o motivo da separação foi porque os pais não estavam mais se amando da mesma maneira, tinham virado amigos.

-Ham... Na verdade não... –ele ficou corado. –Quem lhe disse isso?

-A mamãe. –Clara respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. –Ela disse que vocês estão juntos.

-Isso um assunto muito complicado para vocês, queridas. –o pai levantou-se do sofá e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

-O tio Hay vai para o céu? Ele parece bastante doente. –a mais velha levantou-se, preocupada.

-Não princesa, ele só está se sentindo mal. E por isso precisa da nossa ajuda. –Ewan as abraçou. –Posso contar com vocês?

-Claro! –elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas pai, se você está com o tio Hay, isso quer dizer que você é gay? –Esther estava curiosa.

-Um dia eu explico tudo isso com calma, prometo. –deu um beijo em cada uma na testa.

Ewan conseguiu fazer com que Hayden comesse toda a sopa. Com o passar das horas, acabou recuperando um pouco da cor no rosto e parecia menos letárgico. Mesmo assim, o loiro não diminuiu os cuidados.

As meninas também ajudaram, da sua maneira. Leram histórias para Hayden e sempre levavam água e biscoitos de aveia. Ele sorria ao ver o jeito carinhoso com que elas o tratavam.

Quando já era de noite, as duas acabaram dormindo, com a televisão ligada. Mesmo cansado, Ewan arrumou o sofá-cama no escritório, pegou cada uma no colo, trocou de roupa e as colocou para dormir.

Chegou ao quarto e viu que Hayden parecia dormir, os olhos fechados e uma expressão tranqüila no rosto. Ewan deitou-se na cama, tentando não acordá-lo.

-Obrigado... –o mais novo disse, abraçando-o. –Por t-tudo.

-Está tudo bem. –ele beijou a testa do outro. –Faço isso porque te amo.

-Sou m-muito feliz por t-ter você na minha vid-da.

Eles permaneceram abraçados, até que o sono veio. Quando um estava ao lado do outro, era como se os problemas não existissem. Nada poderia acabar com o amor que sentiam, juntos eram mais fortes.

(...)

Matt respirou fundo, estava nervoso. Só percebeu que estava amassando seu bloco de notas, quando ouviu as folhas amassarem. O palácio do governador estava cheio, a imprensa havia comparecido em peso.

Fotógrafos, jornalistas, câmeras de televisão... Todos posicionados no salão principal para o anúncio oficial do Partido Republicano. No momento em que Edward Liam, o presidente do partido entrou, acompanhado por Jude Law, os flashes foram incessantes.

-Bem vindos, espero que estejam preparados... –Edward sorria confiante. –Porque hoje será o dia em que o Estado da Califórnia entrará em uma nova era. É com muita honra, que em nome do Partido Republicano, anuncio a candidatura oficial do secretário de segurança, Jude Law, ao cargo de governador.

O presidente levantou a mão esquerda de Jude, que também sorria amigavelmente. Neste momento, os flashes se tornaram ininterruptos. Os dois políticos continuaram falando, mas Matt simplesmente não conseguia escutar.

Seu coração batia tão forte, que latejava nas orelhas. Ao ver o rumo que as coisas tomavam, fez com que se sentisse zonzo por alguns segundos. Agora as palavras de Ewan realmente tomavam um sentido maior: será mais difícil de tirá-lo do poder.

Mas isso não era uma tarefa impossível, a questão se resumia a Wayne. Era ele quem podia dar as armas necessárias, para que essa história chegasse ao final. Só podiam esperar que ele liberasse as informações.

Matt aproveitou que todos estavam empolgados com o anúncio, que resolveu sair do salão principal. Precisava respirar um pouco de ar fresco, aquela tarde estava muito quente.

-Ei, Katie, vou dar uma volta. –comentou ao pé do ouvido da jornalista que o acompanhava naquela cobertura.

-Você está se sentindo mal? –ela perguntou preocupada, sem desgrudar os olhos dos políticos. –Quer que eu vá com você?

-Não tudo bem... Fique aqui, qualquer coisa eu te ligo.

A mulher latina apertou levemente a mão dele, num gesto que demonstrava confiança. Ainda não estavam namorando, mas já tinham trocados alguns beijos tímidos. Ninguém do trabalho sabia e preferiam manter a discrição.

Matt saiu do salão e fechou a porta atrás de si. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores luxuosos do palácio, notou que uma das janelas com varanda, que tinha vista para o enorme jardim, estava aberta. Apesar da cortinha de veludo vermelha estar entreaberta, conseguiu ver duas mulheres conversando.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, olhando para os lados. Estava sozinho no corredor, então com muito cuidado encostou-se a parede e procurou ver quem eram. Os cabelos castanho-escuros e cacheados de Rachel Weiz eram inconfundíveis, ao seu lado estava uma senhora de meia idade, que parecia sua mãe, chamada Rose.

-Isso tudo é culpa sua! –a mãe parecia um pouco irritada. –Não deixe ele suspeitar de nada, está me ouvindo?

-É, eu sei, não precisa ficar jogando isso na minha cara! –Rachel se defendeu. –Ele é realmente um idiota... Não sei porque me casei com ele, eu era jovem demais.

Houve uma pequena pausa na conversa o barulho de um clique. Matt sentia o suor escorrendo pelas têmporas e os óculos escorregando pelo nariz. A adrenalina corria em suas veias. Poderia se dar muito mal, caso alguém descobrisse que estava ouvindo conversas alheias.

Ele pegou o gravador no bolso e apertou o play, com muito cuidado, escondeu-se atrás da cortina. Era grande e pesada o suficiente para servir de camuflagem, somente se uma pessoa olhasse cuidadosamente veria que tinha alguém ali.

-Apague esse cigarro, querida. –Rose pediu.

-Mas eu não posso continuar nesse casamento de fachada, mamãe! –ela reclamou, andando de um lado para o outro, o salto fazia barulho. –Dane-se o dinheiro do Jude!

-Você sabe que dependemos dele para sobreviver. –a mãe tentava convencê-la. –Seu pai nos fez o favor de perder grande parte da nossa fortuna em apostas de cavalos. E as empresas vão de mal a pior.

-Ah e por isso eu devo tentar concertar o erro dele? –Rachel demonstrava estar cheia daquela situação. –Claro que não! Eu não quero continuar casada! Está decido.

-E se esqueceu que também é responsável por isso? –Rose perdeu a compostura e levantou um pouco a voz. –Quanto dinheiro não desperdiçou por causa das malditas drogas?

-Eu não gastei seu precioso dinheiro em cocaína ou heroína. –a filha retrucou. –Era Ed quem me dava as drogas, apenas dava presentes a ele em troca.

-Mas você gastava indiretamente! E agora, já que aquele idiota se matou, como está conseguindo as drogas? –ela perguntou, parecendo séria. –Me fala!

-Não te interessa.

Outra pequena pausa e logo depois o som de um forte tapa, seguido por um gemido de dor.

-O que acontece ou deixa de acontecer com todos os membros dessa família, é de meu interesse. –Rose não estava para brincadeira. -Não vou deixar de você acabar com tudo o que demorei anos para construir, sua vagabunda.

-Como você teve coragem de bater em mim? –Rachel estava ofendida, a voz embargada. –Sua maluca!

-Uma hora ou outra, vou ficar sabendo qual sua relação com Wayne e pode ter certeza de que vou garantir para que nunca mais consiga usar drogas novamente. –ela ameaçou, a voz baixa e imperativa. –Nem que para isso eu tenha que te matar.

Matt não agüentava mais ficar escondido atrás da cortina. O nariz coçava muito e a qualquer segundo iria espirrar. Parecia que não limpavam o tecido há tempos, estava coberto de poeira.

Mesmo assim, segurou-se o máximo que podia. Não poderia estragar tudo por causa da alergia. Então quer dizer que a relação entre Rachel e Jude era apenas baseada em dinheiro? As coisas começavam a fazer mais sentido.

Ela era apenas uma garota mimada que costumava usar drogas, até o pai faliu e precisou arranjar dinheiro. Em troca, dava a mão da filha em casamento. Com isso, Jude se tornou um empresário bem sucedido e passou a ter uma grande porcentagem dentro das empresas da família Weiz.

O ex-namorado, chamado Ed e irmão mais novo de Wayne, era a pessoa quem arranjava as drogas, suicidou-se. Então Rachel não tinha saída, a não ser aceitar o casamento com Jude, para salvar sua família, ou ficaria sem dinheiro e conseqüentemente sem drogas.

-Agora vê se passa uma maquiagem para disfarçar esse rosto vermelho e inchado. –a mãe saiu da varanda. –Não quero mais escândalos na imprensa.

-Tudo bem... –Rachel respondeu, com um fio de voz.

Neste momento, parecia que o nariz de Matt coçava mais ainda. Ouviu os saltos de ambas se movendo, deixaram a varanda e caminharam em direções opostas. Ele ficou um tempo parado ali, para ter certeza de que não teria nenhuma surpresa desagradável.

Quanto achou que já havia esperado o suficiente, saiu de trás da cortina. Foi um grande alivio conseguir espirrar. Desligou o gravador e deixou o palácio rapidamente, voltou para o centro da cidade de táxi. Ligou para Katie e pediu para que ela cobrisse sua saída no palácio, precisava resolver algo muito importante.

Seguiu direto para seu apartamento, assim que entrou foi para o quarto. Pegou a pasta, onde havia guardado todas as coisas que havia descoberto até agora. Ao espalhar os papéis pela cama e estabelecer uma linha de raciocínio, juntando as peças, notou que uma parte do quebra-cabeça havia se resolvido. Como sempre, só dependia das informações para conseguir finalizar e pôr a cobertura.

(...)

Hayden jurou para si mesmo nunca mais tomar esse tipo de atitude. Realmente tomar sonífero com vodka não era uma boa idéia e agora estava passando por momentos difíceis para conseguir se livrar de tanta toxina no corpo.

Sentia-se enjoado e vomitava com freqüência, além da sensação constante de depressão e por episódios de choro compulsivo. Sabia que não era assim, isso era apenas o efeito do remédio com a bebida. Porém, era complicado às vezes conseguir diferenciar as enxurradas de sentimentos tristes de algo realmente verdadeiro.

Ewan havia levado as meninas para o colégio e naquele momento, estava sozinho no apartamento. Com muito esforço, levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a sala, arrastando-se pelas paredes para conseguir manter-se de pé.

No meio do caminho, quando tentou alcançar o telefone, caiu no chão e ali ficou. Era frustrante tudo aquilo, desde quando era tão vulnerável assim? Desde quando precisava de que os outros lhe dessem comida na boca ou mesmo banho?

Aquele definitivamente não era o Hayden que havia se tornado um detetive policial. Não era o cara que conseguia lidar com situações estressantes. Não era o cara que liderava o batalhão com o melhor treinamento de todo o Estado.

Era um homem encurralado pelos seus próprios medos. Um homem que havia se entregado ao fracasso, que não lutava mais. Que havia deixado que a sombra de Wayne se instalasse dentro dele e bloqueasse seu verdadeiro "eu".

Um sentimento de raiva, ódio e revolta começou a crescer dentro do peito de Hayden naquele instante. Não poderia deixar que a situação deixasse do jeito que estava. Muita coisa estava em jogo, não tinha tempo para ficar se lamentando pelo que aconteceu.

Quando Ewan deixou o apartamento naquela manhã, ele notou como seu amor estava abatido e cansado. Era injusto ser mais um problema na vida dele, não podia fazer isso com ele.

Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto e molharam o tapete. Ele não iria mais fraquejar. Dali em diante, as coisas seriam diferentes. Juntando toda sua força, levantou-se e voltou para o quarto. Tomou um longo banho e fez a barba.

Estava terminando de dar o nó na gravata, quando Ewan entrou no quarto.

-Fico feliz em ver que está melhor... –ele aproximou-se e deu um abraço nele. –Mas aonde vai?

-Tenho que resolver umas coisas que deixei pendentes. –respondeu, dando um selinho na testa do outro. –Isso tem que ter um fim, não posso deixar que as coisas continuem como estão.

-Então vamos juntos e não adianta retrucar. –o loiro estava sério, as sobrancelhas franzidas. –Decidi ficar ao seu lado e vamos enfrentar os problemas unidos.

-Ewan...

Eles se abraçaram fortemente, precisavam daquele apoio mútuo. Sozinhos eram vulneráveis ao que podia acontecer. Assim que deixaram o apartamento, ligaram para Matt e combinaram de encontrá-lo no centro da cidade.

Minutos depois, os três estavam dentro do carro preto esportivo do detetive, rumo à cidade de Las Vegas. Estavam determinados a conseguirem as informações que precisavam, estavam cheios de bancarem de marionetes nas mãos de Wayne.

Aladin era um daqueles cassinos que ficava fechado durante o dia. Mesmo assim, os três desceram do carro e foram até a porta do estabelecimento, que era guardada por quatro seguranças.

-Queremos falar com seu chefe. –Hayden disse, as sobrancelhas franzidas. –Agora!

-Vocês não têm autorização para isso. –um deles retrucou.

-Anda logo e faz o que eu estou mandando, porra! –ele levantou o tom da voz.

Assustado, o segurança ligou o rádio e falou algumas coisas em código. Minutos depois, os três estavam sentados em confortáveis cadeiras de couro, no escritório de Wayne.

Todo o cassino, inclusive o escritório tinha a decoração baseada no Oriente Médio. Eles ficaram olhando para as pinturas nas paredes, as estátuas e os tapetes, esperando pela chegada do dono.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, ele chegou. Vestia roupas próprias para jogar tênis e tinha uma toalha em volta do pescoço e uma expressão nada feliz em seu rosto.

-O que vocês querem? –perguntou, cruzando os dedos e apoiando o queixo em cima. –Espero que seja algo realmente importante, eu estava ganhando.

-As informações que você ficou de nos entregar... –Hayden foi diretamente ao ponto. –Não está cumprindo com sua parte no acordo.

-E por acaso vocês estão em posição de exigir alguma coisa? –Wayne levantou uma das sobrancelhas, recostando-se na cadeira, do outro lado da mesa. –Eu acho que não.

-Estamos ficando sem tempo, Jude acabou de ser indicado pelo partido para ser candidato a governador. –Matt disse, jogando um jornal na mesa. –É agora ou nunca.

O traficante pegou o jornal e leu a primeira página, o ódio ficou evidente no seu olhar.

-Merda! –jogou os papéis do outro lado do escritório. –Aquele desgraçado!

-Só temos dois meses até as eleições. O problema é que com certeza ele vai vencer. –o jornalista mostrou a situação. –E se bobear, vai ser no primeiro turno.

Wayne passou as mãos pelo cabelo escuro, respirando fundo. Quando pareceu se acalmar, ele levantou-se e acendeu um charuto.

-Precisamos de uma ação em curto prazo, para que dê resultados o mais rápido possível. –Ewan comentou, pensativo.

-Vamos começar atacando pelo lado mais fraco da corda, a esposa dele. –Wayne disse, soltando a fumaça devagar. –Aquela vadia é uma drogada e me deve 40 mil dólares. Se conseguirem fazer com que ela fale, com certeza vão chegar mais perto dele.

(...)

Erick tinha acabado de sair do banheiro, quando percebeu uma movimentação estranha na delegacia. Alguns homens que trabalhavam para Hayden estavam saindo do prédio e pareciam estar com pressa.

No mesmo instante, ele farejou algo no ar, algo estava prestes a acontecer. Com agilidade, passou por um deles, que falava no rádio.

-Atenção central, parte do B-13 está saindo para investigar uma denuncia anônima de tráfico de drogas. –uma pequena pausa. –Utilitário 4x4 preto, placa KY 63245. Qualquer ocorrência envolvendo esse veiculo, deve ser reportado para o B-13.

Erick pegou seu celular no bolso e apertou o redial. Poucos segundos depois, um homem do outro lado da linha atendeu:

-O que houve? Já disse para não me ligar, estou ocupado. –ele reclamou.

-Você não vai acreditar no que está acontecendo chefe. –o policial olhou para os lados, desconfiado. –Estão indo atrás da sua mulher, suspeita de tráfico de drogas.

-Droga! Quando você soube disso?

-Agora mesmo.

-Dê um jeito e resolva essa merda, tá me ouvindo? –o homem estava furioso. –Eu tenho uma reunião importante agora, não vá me decepcionar. Faça o que for preciso.

-Sim senhor... –Erick desligou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

**Nota: desculpem pela imensa demora, queridas leitoras! Estava sem inspiração nenhuma e andei passando por uns problemas. Agora está tudo resolvido e prometo a vocês que a história vai continuar com força total! Peço que continuem acompanhando a DR. *-* Não esqueçam das reviews, elas me ajudaram muito a voltar a escrever... Vocês são lindas! ;)**

Nota2: acho que não ficou muito claro na fic, mas o Ewan tem a guarda das meninas, eles moram num apartamento no centro da cidade. Eve vai visitá-las em alguns finais de semana. É ou não é cute? :D


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16 – Máscaras**_

Hayden entrou no carro ofegante, seu corpo não havia se recuperado totalmente, mesmo assim, precisava ir até lá e pressionar Wayne. Apoiou a cabeça no banco do carona e fechou os olhos, procurando recuperar o fôlego.

Ewan dirigia o carro de volta para São Francisco, afinal ainda tinham muitos assuntos a resolver. Estavam um pouco perplexos sobre o que ouviram na gravação que Matt fez... Falando nele, que estava no banco traseiro, conversando com Katie no telefone, para saber como estavam indo as coisas.

-E então, alguma novidade? –ele perguntou, ansioso.

-Jude acabou de deixar o palácio, antes do almoço que o partido vai oferecer para a imprensa. –a jornalista parecia estar atenta aos detalhes. –Apesar do sorrisinho no rosto, eu tenho certeza de que alguma coisa aconteceu.

-Tudo bem... Nos encontramos no jornal mais tarde?

-Sem problemas, te vejo lá. Que tal a gente jantar na minha casa, hoje? –ela convidou, a voz suave e baixa, provocativa.

-Hmm, claro. –as bochechas coraram levemente. –Eu levo uma garrafa de vinho, pode ser?

-Ótimo, até mais. –fez o barulho de um beijo e desligou.

Matt engoliu a seco, e agora? Com certeza esse jantar prometia. Guardou o celular no bolso da calça e virou sua atenção para os amigos, que estavam na frente.

-Jude acabou deixando a reunião mais cedo.

-Ah é? Isso pode acabar nos desfavorecendo. –Hayden ainda estava com os olhos fechados. –Só espero que o B-13 já tenha levado Rachel para a delegacia.

-Vai dar tudo certo, ela não tem como se livrar dessa. –Ewan fez uma curva e chegaram ao centro da cidade. –Pra onde vamos agora?

-Pode me deixar aqui mesmo, preciso voltar para o jornal. –Matt pegou sua mochila.

-Tudo bem então, qualquer novidade, nos mantenha informado. –o loiro estacionou. –E boa sorte no jantar com a Katie.

-É isso ai e não vai transar sem camisinha hein? –Hayden brincou, dando um sorrisinho.

-Ah, pode deixar que eu vou me lembrar disso. –ele desceu do carro.

Depois de deixarem o jornalista perto da estação de metrô, seguiram para a delegacia. O promotor Smith já tinha liberado um mandado de busca e apreensão no carro de Rachel, assim poderiam interrogá-la sem problemas.

Assim que chegaram, notaram que havia uma tensão no ar. Todos agiam de maneira estranha, como se alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo e eles não sabiam o que era. Hayden foi à frente, passando pelos departamentos, para chegar à sua mesa, seguido por Ewan.

No meio do caminho, Morris apareceu, com o rosto vermelho e ofegante. Ele realmente não parecia muito satisfeito.

-Em que porra você estava pensando, Christensen? –ele disse, o tom de voz baixo, olhando para os lados. -Acho bom você arranjar um excelente advogado, porque a coisa vai ficar feia pro seu lado.

-Então quer dizer que Rachel já está aqui? –Hayden inquiriu, levantando as sobrancelhas. –Ela está na sala de interrogatório?

-Por acaso você tem noção do que acabou de fazer? –Morris parecia indignado com a maneira despreocupada com que o outro encarou a situação. –Você tá fudido!

-Deixa que com ela, eu me entendo. –ele foi para a sua mesa e pegou alguns papéis. –Ewan, vem comigo...

-Mas... –o loiro sentiu-se perdido, mas o seguiu, até o segundo andar da delegacia.

Ewan ficou em um lugar especial, onde poderia ver o que se passava dentro da sala de interrogatório. Como já tinha feito alguns serviços valiosos para a polícia, tinha acesso a áreas que seriam restritas aos civis comuns. Lá dentro, Rachel estava sentada fumando um cigarro.

Hayden entrou na sala, colocando os papéis na mesa e sentando de frente para ela. Respirou fundo, ainda estava tonto e fraco, mas não iria demonstrar sua fraqueza para ninguém. O fato de saber que o escocês estava do outro lado da parede, lhe dava segurança.

-Você é mais bonita pessoalmente, sabia? –ele comentou, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

-Obrigada... –a socialite deu mais uma tragada no cigarro e soltou a fumaça lentamente. –Você também é muito bonito, já pensou em ser modelo?

-Já, mas eu gosto de trabalhar para a polícia... –apoiou as costas na cadeira, uma expressão séria no rosto. –Nada é mais recompensador do que encontrar a verdade.

Ela apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro, depois passou a mão pelos cabelos castanho-escuros. Parecia pensativa, olhando longamente para o teto e as paredes cinza da sala.

-Eu sei que as coisas não são fáceis para você, que nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos. –Hayden inclinou o tronco para frente, aproximando-se. –Mas se você me disser a verdade, as coisas podem mudar.

-Eu sou usuária de cocaína sim, e daí? –ela levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando de maneira debochada para o outro. –É isso o que você quer saber?

-Nós dois sabemos que existe muito mais coisa por trás disso. –o detetive manteve a postura séria, não iria desistir até encontrar um ponto fraco a ser explorado.

-Meu advogado já está vindo para me soltar, esse mandado não tem justificativa substancial. –Rachel girou os olhos e encarou o teto. –Vocês não podem fazer nada...

Hayden respirou fundo e se levantou, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça. Teria que usar outra estratégia, ela realmente não parecia o tipo de pessoa que era intimidada por qualquer coisa, afinal era casada com Jude e tinha algum envolvimento com Wayne.

-Então até ele chegar, vamos conversar... –ele apoiou-se na parede, olhando para a mulher fixamente. -Você pode me esclarecer uma coisa? Nunca entendi porque as empresas do seu pai, que estavam falidas, começaram a ter suas ações supervalorizadas depois que se casou com Jude...

Rachel, que estava olhando desinteressadamente suas unhas, levantou o olhar e o encarou. Franziu as sobrancelhas levemente e ergueu o queixo.

-Onde está querendo chegar? –parecia ter ficado irritada.

-Isso é um fato comprovado. –ele apontou para os papéis em cima da mesa. –Os números não mentem. Por acaso Jude investiu nas empresas do seu pai? Ou quem sabe ele pegou dinheiro emprestado?

-Você não tem o direito de ficar especulando sobre minha vida pessoal! –Rachel levantou-se da cadeira. –Isso é assunto particular!

-Tudo bem... –ele levantou as mãos, num gesto de rendição. –Então vamos mudar de assunto? Que tal a gente falar sobre Ed Norton?

-Ed está morto há mais de seis anos. –ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco e voltou a sentar. –Vai querer acusá-lo de alguma coisa também?

-Não é isso... –Hayden sentou-se e encarou. –Acha mesmo que ele se suicidou ou foi homicídio?

Enquanto ela pensava, acendeu um cigarro. Era exatamente isso o que ele queria, provocar dúvida, reflexão. Quem sabe assim não conseguiria chegar ao ponto critico?

-Nunca pensei que ele fosse do tipo de pessoa que cometeria suicídio. –Rachel tinha o olhar vago, como se tivesse algo além do chão que encarava fixamente. –Ed gostava demais da vida pra abrir mão dessa maneira.

-Então acha que foi homicídio? –ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mostrando-se interessado.

-Acho que sim... –tragou e soltou a fumaça lentamente. –Mas não imagino quem possa ter feito isso com ele. Ed sempre foi bem relacionado.

-Ou será que talvez alguém queria atingir Wayne e por isso matou Ed? –Hayden lançou a linha de pensamento, queria dar corda para conseguir achar alguma coisa útil.

-Pode ser, o Wayne é um babaca idiota. –ela jogou a ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro. –Na época em que eu namorava o Ed, ele ficava me olhando estranho. Até que um dia disse que me amava.

Ele ficou parado, apenas ouvindo. De certa maneira, as coisas faziam sentido. Wayne era frio o suficiente para matar o irmão, na tentativa de ficar com Rachel. Mas não se pode especular com bases em conversas, é preciso ter provas.

-Wayne ficava rondando minha casa, observando cada movimento meu. –ela falava, como se estivesse apenas relembrando, sem se dar conta do lugar onde estava. –Ele era totalmente obsessivo por mim. Eu já tinha falado com Ed que me sentia incomodada com a situação...

-O que aconteceu depois? –parecia que havia um vácuo na barriga de Hayden.

-Os dois brigaram feio, mas eu não estava presente. Ed me ligou naquela noite, dizendo para me preparar, porque iríamos fugir. –Rachel deu mais uma tragada no cigarro. –Eu arrumei as malas e fiquei esperando a noite toda... Mas ele não apareceu.

-Foi então que os policiais o acharam morto no apartamento dele. Ed colocou a arma na boca e puxou o gatilho, despertando os vizinhos. –ele completou a fala da socialite.

Um silêncio pesado tomou conta da sala de interrogatório. Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos castanhos de Rachel, era como se estivesse revivendo toda a dor. Respirou fundo e limpou as lágrimas, antes que borrasse a maquiagem.

-Nunca consegui realmente superar a morte dele, se não fosse por Jude, acho que teria ido pelo mesmo caminho. –ela o encarou, séria. –Você tem noção do que é perder a única pessoa que te entende?

-Eu posso colocar o assassino de Ed atrás das grades, mas para isso preciso da sua ajuda. –Hayden abaixou o tom de voz o suficiente para que somente ela entendesse. –Tem que me contar tudo que sabe a respeito de Wayne.

Quando menos esperavam, a porta da sala se abriu e um policial apareceu.

-Seu advogado chegou, senhora. –disse, dando espaço para o outro passar.

-Pensei que nunca mais fosse chegar, Joe! –a mulher reclamou levantando-se.

-Me desculpe, tive uns contratempos. –ele ajeitou a gravata e encarou o detetive. –Acho que podemos chegar a uma solução amigável, certo?

Hayden também levantou, pegando a papelada que estava na mesa, ignorando completamente a presença do advogado.

-Sabe que o mandado de busca e apreensão não tem justificativa. Só porque minha cliente é usuária, você não tem o direito de sair revistando o carro dela e mantendo-a sob interrogatório. –Joe continuava com seu discurso.

-Se quiser conversar, aqui está o meu cartão. –o detetive entregou um cartão para Rachel. –E qual é o seu nome? –virou-se para o advogado.

-Joseph Jonas, por que? –ele franziu as sobrancelhas, irritado com a atitude do outro.

-Então, Joseph Jonas, conhece o promotor Smith? –tinha um sorriso nos lábios. -Resolva com ele, não comigo. –Hayden deixou a sala de interrogatório, apesar das ameaças do advogado.

Assim que fechou a porta da sala, encontrou com Ewan, que parecia surpreso. Eles desceram as escadas, apesar dos olhares perplexos que os outros lhe lançavam, continuaram andando até que chegaram à mesa de Hayden.

-Então essa história tem muito mais do que podíamos imaginar. –o loiro encostou-se na mesa, ainda perplexo.

-Para você ver como ainda temos muito que resolver. –o mais novo fechou os olhos, parecendo cansado. –Wayne é a grande peça nisso tudo, mas também não podemos esquecer de Jude.

-Eu acho que você ainda precisa descansar e se restabelecer. –Ewan aproximou-se e o encarou. –Está com uma cara péssima...

-Estou bem, sério. –ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. –Fique tranqüilo.

-Tenho que buscar as meninas no colégio. –olhou rapidamente para o relógio no punho. –Nos encontramos mais tarde na minha casa?

-Tudo bem, qualquer coisa, me liga.

Como tinha outras pessoas no lugar, Ewan piscou sensualmente e deixou a delegacia, enquanto Hayden o seguia com o olhar. Respirou fundo e levantou-se, precisava esclarecer algumas coisas, mas antes precisava ir ao banheiro.

Enquanto andava na direção do toalete, percebeu que a porta que levava ao subsolo da delegacia estava entreaberta. O que tinha lá embaixo não era nada especial, apenas as tubulações, uma caldeira e também umas celas antigas, que ninguém usava mais.

Sua curiosidade falou mais alto e ele andou cautelosamente na direção da porta. Desceu os degraus com o coração batendo enlouquecido no peito, o lugar era iluminado por luzes florescentes que davam um aspecto horripilante para os canos presos ao teto.

Depois de andar alguns minutos, quando estava quase desistindo, ouviu um sussurro vindo da direção contrária a que estava andando. Seguiu o barulho e se deparou com Erick falando ao telefone.

-É, eu sei! –ele parecia estar aborrecido. –Aquele merda está chegando cada vez mais perto, chefe...

Hayden abaixou-se, ficando escondido entre os canos. Com quem será que Erick estava conversando?

-Rachel acabou de deixar a delegacia... Ok, sem problemas. Será fácil conseguir manipular Morris, ele é apenas um gordo babaca. –olhou ao redor, para ver se tinha mais alguém ali. –O problema todo é o Hayden...

O detetive não precisava escutar mais nada, já sabia o suficiente. Então Erick era o responsável por repassar as informações da policia. Mas para quem ele estaria trabalhando? Quem sabe Jude? Ou Wayne?

De qualquer maneira, ele levantou-se e saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde, tentando não fazer barulho. Mas seu coração batia tão rápido no peito, que não prestava muita atenção ao que fazia.

Subiu as escadas num pulo e saiu rapidamente da delegacia. Assim que chegou à calçada, ligou para seu informante que vivia nas ruas e marcou um encontro. Hayden seguiu para a estação do metrô e entrou no primeiro trem que veio.

Precisava se distanciar da delegacia e pensar com calma. Agora tinha que mudar a estratégia que estava usando. Quando chegou à estação que queria, desceu do vagão e saiu do metrô.

Andou mais um pouco pelas ruas do subúrbio de São Francisco, o dia começava a escurecer. O sol ia se pondo lentamente no céu, deixando as nuvens avermelhadas. Ele olhava para os lados, ainda sentia o efeito da adrenalina nas veias.

Entrou em um beco, atrás de um bar, era o local marcado. Alguns segundos de espera e logo depois aparece uma prostituta, vestindo roupa de couro que ressaltava o corpo sensual e salto alto. O cabelo era uma peruca loira e olhos azuis por causa da lente de contato, seu nome de trabalho era Annie.

-Me ligou mais cedo hoje... –a mulher disse, encostando-se na parede. –Parece mesmo que as coisas estão fervendo...

-O quer dizer com isso? –ele aproximou-se, ficando ao lado dela.

-Dizem por aí, que tem uma pessoa que está acabando com os traficantes daqui. –passou o batom vermelho nos lábios. –Desde que Steve morreu, as coisas mudaram muito. Você não sabe de nada, porque nessa parte da cidade os policiais não entram.

-Sabe quem poderia ser essa pessoa? –Hayden sentiu a adrenalina aumentando novamente nas veias, o coração pulsando rápido.

-Só sei que não é daqui, tem um negócio de Las Vegas. –Annie o encarou sério. –Ele está dominando o tráfico. Nem podemos mais trabalhar tranqüilas...

-Mais alguma coisa? –o suor escorria pelas têmporas.

-Não vai demorar muito e esse lugar vai ficar nas mãos dele. –ela olhou para os lados e depois o encarou de novo. –É melhor agir rápido, antes que a coisa fique feia. Todo mundo está com medo.

-Obrigado pelas informações, Katy. –ele abriu a carteira e entregou algumas notas altas.

-De nada, gostoso. –a prostituta lançou um beijo no ar e saiu do beco rapidamente.

Hayden sentiu o mundo girar, tudo parecia estar indo numa velocidade absurdamente rápida e ele não conseguia acompanhar. Esperou mais alguns minutos e deixou o beco, fazendo o caminho de volta.

Passou pela delegacia para pegar o carro e foi diretamente para o apartamento de Ewan. Assim que o escocês abriu a porta, ele o abraçou longamente, precisava sentir que estava seguro ao lado dele.

-Ei, o que houve? –o loiro perguntou, enquanto fechava a porta e fazia carinho no cabelo dele.

-As coisas estão piores do que imaginávamos. –disse, com o rosto afundado no pescoço do mais velho. –Depois eu te conto...

-Calma, vai dar tudo certo. –Ewan o encarou, com um sorriso nos lábios. –Quer jantar? Eu fiz lasanha...

Hayden sentou, afrouxando a gravata e deixando o paletó na pia, enquanto o outro colocava a comida no prato. O mais novo sorriu, ao ver seu prato favorito preparado com tanto carinho pelo seu amor.

Enquanto comia, conversavam sobre outras coisas, precisava refrescar sua mente, afinal não era bom trazer problemas do trabalho para dentro de casa. De repente, Esther surgiu na porta da cozinha, com uma folha na mão.

-Oi tio! –a caçula disse, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. –Eu fiz um desenho para você hoje, na aula de artes. Olha!

-Hmm, deixa eu ver... –ele pegou o desenho e olhou, tentando adivinhar o que seria.

-Esse aqui é você e o meu pai juntos! –a menina apontou para as figuras coloridas na folha.

-Ah, muito obrigado, ficou lindo. –Hayden fez um carinho no rosto dela e colocou o desenho na mesa.

-Esther, deixe ele acabar de comer pelo menos... –Ewan colocou a filha no colo.

-Desculpe pai... –ela respondeu de forma mecânica. –Ei tio, posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro... –terminou de mastigar o pedaço que tinha na boca. –O que foi?

-Você gosta do meu pai? –Esther tinha os olhos brilhantes de expectativa.

Hayden ficou encarando a menina sem saber o que dizer, depois voltou seu olhar para Ewan, que neste momento tinha o rosto completamente vermelho de vergonha. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos. Então voltou sua atenção para a garota de seis anos.

-Na verdade, eu não gosto do seu pai. Eu o amo. –ele respondeu sério, olhando para seu amor. –Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

-Sério? –Esther parecia perplexa. –De verdade mesmo?

-Nunca falei tão sério. –sorriu de leve.

-Isso quer dizer que você é gay então? –ela ainda parecia não ter se dado conta da resposta.

-Isso não é coisa que se pergunte, filha! –Ewan ficou mais vermelho ainda. –Desculpe Hayden... Elas ultimamente cismaram com isso.

-Tudo bem... –Hayden estava se divertindo com aquilo. –Bem, se amar seu pai significa ser gay, então eu sou totalmente gay.

-Ai que legal! –Esther saiu do colo do pai e correu para a sala. –Viu Clara? O tio Hyaden assumiu que é gay!

Os dois ficaram se encarando, até que começaram a rir. Realmente aquela situação foi totalmente inusitada. O mais novo terminou de comer e eles foram para a sala, onde encontraram Clara vendo um filme e a irmã do lado, brincando com bonecas.

-Oi tio! –Clara o cumprimentou, levantando e dando um abraço. –Quando que você vai casar com o meu pai?

-Quando ele disser que me aceita. –ele brincou, fazendo um carinho no rosto dela.

-Vocês duas realmente estão querendo me matar de vergonha! –Ewan comentou olhando para as filhas. –Desligue a televisão que já passou da hora de dormir... As duas na cama, agora.

Elas reclamaram um pouco, mas escovaram os dentes e trocaram de roupa. O pai deu um beijo em cada uma desejando boa noite e Hayden fez o mesmo, sentindo-se ainda mais como parte da família.

Em questão de minutos, as duas estavam num sono profundo e eles podiam conversar sem nenhum problema. Então foram para o quarto, Ewan sentou-se na cama, enquanto o outro trocava de roupa, vestindo algo mais confortável.

-Então, o que aconteceu? –o escocês perguntou, fazendo carinho no couro cabeludo de Hayden, que estava deitado no seu colo.

-Acabei descobrindo sem querer hoje, que Erick é o espião que está repassando informações da policia. –ele tinha fechado os folhos, mas sua expressão era de preocupação. –Aquele filho da puta...

-Calma, nós vamos conseguir contornar a situação. Só precisamos de um bom plano... –Ewan pensava, coçando sua barba. –Ele precisa acreditar que está dando uma informação certa e nós o pegamos.

-Mas como? –Hayden sentou-se, na cama.

-Deixei que eu dou um jeito. –ele sorriu, dando um selinho no outro.

O selinho acabou tornando-se um beijo, as línguas se encontraram. O calor foi aumentando, o mais velho empurrou-o de volta para a cama e desceu com os beijos até alcançar a cueca.

Hayden ficou de certa maneira surpreso, não esperava ver que Ewan estava com tanta vontade. Mas no momento em que o outro lhe abocanhou, daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer, seu cérebro não pensava em mais nada.

O prazer se espalhava por cada célula, cada ínfima parte se entorpecia pelas chupadas incríveis de Ewan, que também rodeava a entrada com os dedos, estimulando a área. Em questão de segundos, lá estava Hayden tendo que morder os lábios para não gemer alto e acordar as meninas. Porém, era um trabalho difícil, uma vez que o loiro cutucava a próstata com seus dedos, em movimentos ritmados, em conjunto com as chupadas.

(...)

Matt engoliu a seco, sentia o suor escorrendo pelas costas. Não tinha palavras para descrever como era incrível estar com Katie. Seus beijos lhe faziam ter a sensação de estar no paraíso.

Conforme tirava a blusa que ela vestia, o calor aumentava. Já tinha feito sexo antes, mas tinha medo de acabar fazendo uma besteira e estragar aquele momento tão maravilhoso que vivia.

Pela primeira vez na vida, alguém se aproximava porque estava interessada em como ele era realmente, não pela posição que tinha no jornal. Então, Matt resolveu tomar o controle da situação.

Era uma pessoa tímida, mas quando se soltava, não conseguia parar. Katie havia acordado uma parte dele que há muito tempo estava adormecida. Seu lado mais conquistador, confiante e decido.

Assim que a blusa dela caiu no chão, ele correu suas mãos pela lateral do corpo, aqueles contornos sensuais e provocativos. Katie mordia o lábio e olhava, totalmente surpresa com as ações que Matt estava tomando.

Tirou o sutiã, e massageou delicadamente os seios, fazendo-a se arrepiar com o contato, os mamilos ficando enrijecidos. Ele foi subindo o beijo até encontrar novamente aqueles lábios carnudos, onde perdeu-se em luxuria.

Ela abriu as pernas, pegou a mão direita dele e desceu até chegar à sua genital, onde o provocou a estimular o clitóris. Mesmo que não fosse ele a pessoa que estava sendo masturbada, acabou gemendo junto com Katie, sentindo o corpo dela se contorcendo de prazer embaixo de seus braços.

Matt continuou com as caricias, descendo o rosto até a região pélvica, onde colocou em prática tudo o que sabia. O resultado estava sendo positivo, porque ela agarrava os lençóis e gemia palavras sem sentido.

Quando notou que a entrada estava mais do que preparada, roçou delicadamente o prepúcio no clitóris, fazendo com que uma onda de calor percorresse seu corpo. Matt posicionou-se em cima de Katie, mantendo-a entre seus braços.

Os lábios encontraram-se novamente, conforme ele penetrava calmamente. A sensação dos músculos se adaptando ao pênis era algo fenomenal. Conforme o membro era engolido pela intimidade de Katie, Matt sentia que estava cada vez mais perto do paraíso.

Na verdade, aquele corpo moreno, com traços latinos era o passaporte para o inferno e toda a luxúria existente na Terra. Nada se comparava ao modo como ela movia os quadris contra os seus, fazendo com que a penetração fosse cada vez mais fundo.

A respiração foi ficando mais ofegante, conforme as estocadas aumentaram o ritmo. A química era perfeita entre eles, o modo como os corpos se uniam... Não demorou muito e chegaram ao orgasmo juntos.

Matt tombou ao lado de Katie cansado e ofegante, mas completamente satisfeito. O sorriso nos lábios dela diziam o mesmo, os olhos brilhavam de emoção.

-Eu preciso dizer uma coisa... –ela o encarou, tentando parecer séria.

-Quer repetir a dose? –brincou, passando a mão no cabelo suado.

-Eu te amo, Matthew. –aproximou-se dele e disse entre os vários selinhos. –Quero ficar para sempre com você.

-Eu também te amo, Katherine. –abraçou-a e fechou os olhos.

**Nota: queridas leitoras lindas! Desculpem pela demora, tento fazer meu melhor, mas a faculdade tá foda. Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam das reviews! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17 –**__** Interrogatórios**_

Ewan fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando manter a concentração. Sabia que precisava de toda sua força interior naquele momento, não poderia fraquejar um minuto sequer. Caso isso acontecesse, poderia comprometer a carreira de Hayden e sua relação com ele.

Ninguém lhe disse que as coisas seriam fáceis. Desde o momento em que recebeu aquelas fotos na sua casa, nas quais Rachel aparecia entregando um pacote a um homem desconhecido, há cerca de sete meses, sabia que teria de percorrer uma longa jornada. Em uma guerra, não existia espaço para honra ou moral. As decisões tomadas nem sempre eram as mais politicamente corretas, contudo, eram elas que preparavam o caminho para a vitória.

Foi lembrando-se dos momentos de terror que passou nas mãos de Wayne, que Ewan decidiu tomar aquela atitude. Não poderia esperar que os outros fizessem tudo e apenas observasse. Tinha que agir e lutar contra essa corrupção que se alastrava pela Califórnia. Não deixaria tudo nas costas de Hayden ou Matt.

Abriu os olhos, deixando o ar escapar dos pulmões lentamente, enquanto amarrava os cadarços das botas. Ao se olhar no espelho, percebeu que estava irreconhecível com toda aquela roupa escura. Era exatamente assim que gostaria de parecer, uma verdadeira sombra.

O gravador estava no bolso do casaco e a 9mm no cós da calça incomodava, mas não iria tirá-la dali. Podia não saber atirar no alvo, porém seu alvo não precisava saber disso. Depois de tudo pronto, saiu do apartamento e pegou o metrô.  
Através de Hayden, descobriu que seu alvo morava perto da praia e também conhecia a placa do carro. Desceu na estação que lhe deixava mais próximo da casa e continuou sua marcha. Havia repassado tudo aquilo milhões de vezes, não poderia haver hesitação.

Com facilidade, Ewan pulou o muro da casa e esperou nas trevas, com a máscara de ski cobrindo seu rosto. As estrelas no céu eram suas únicas companheiras naquela missão. Após quinze minutos, um BMW prata entrou pelo portão e estacionou perto da piscina.

A luz esverdeada do painel iluminava Erick, que conversava ao telefone. Aquele era o momento perfeito. Ewan saiu do esconderijo, aproximando-se do veiculo com cautela. Pegou sua arma e num movimento rápido, abriu da porta do carona e entrou no carro.  
Antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, o cano da 9mm já estava na testa de Erick. Ele desligou o celular e olhou para o estranho.

-O que você quer? -perguntou, a voz falhando um pouco.

-Se você fizer qualquer movimento, vou puxar o gatilho sem pensar duas vezes. -ameaçou, sem qualquer sotaque escocês, a voz mais profunda.

-Eu posso lhe dar dinheiro, só não me mate, por favor! -ele se desesperou, o rosto molhado de suor.

-Cala a boca! -Ewan exigiu, deixando a arma engatilhada. -Só quero que me responda algumas perguntas.

-Tudo bem, eu faço qualquer coisa... -Erick perdeu todo aquele ar de deboche. -O que você quer saber?

-Quem facilita a entrada de drogas na cidade? -perguntou, depois de pensar durante alguns segundos.

-Eu não trabalho no Narcóticos. -ele respondeu, tentando-se livrar da situação.

Ewan sentiu uma fúria crescendo dentro de si. Chegou até ali e não deixaria que um babaca como Erick fizesse piadinhas. Deu um soco no nariz do outro e quase que instantaneamente, um filete de sangue escorreu por uma das narinas. O policial cobriu o nariz, gemendo de dor.

-Se continuar de gracinha, da próxima vez vai ler um tiro. -ameaçou, mantendo o tom de voz sério e imperativo. -Responde!

-Ok, não precisa bater de novo! -reclamou, limpando o sangue. -Dizem que os fiscais do porto ganham propina e aliviam para os traficantes. As drogas chegam de barco, do México.

-E quem os contrata?

-É a prefeitura. -estava começando a colaborar, por causa da dor. –Não é preciso ter passado num concurso pra ser fiscal do porto, basta conhecer alguém lá de dentro.

-E depois pra onde a droga vai? -o gravador no bolso do casaco registrava toda a conversa.

-Muitos cassinos de Las Vegas compram com os traficantes daqui. E assim a droga se espalha pelo estado. -a manga do terno estava suja de sangue. -Só sei disso.

-Nós dois sabemos que existe muito mais coisa por trás disso...

Mesmo que não precisasse, Ewan deu uma coronhada forte na clavícula do outro. O barulho do osso rachando foi abafado pelo grito de dor vindo de Erick. O loiro realmente não sabia que poderia ser tão maldoso, mas deixou-se envolver pela situação.

-Se a policia sabe das rotas dos traficantes, por que tem tanta droga circulando? -Ewan sentiu que estava chegando ao ponto que desejava.

-Os policiais só pegam carregamento pequeno... -Erick segurou o ombro, fazendo uma careta de dor. Sabia que estava falando demais, contudo, era isso ou morrer. -O verdadeiro contrabando acontece no deserto, ao norte da cidade, chegando a uma tonelada de cocaína.

-E como ninguém sabe disso? -o loiro pressionou, desejando saber o máximo que podia.

-Morris sabe muito bem o que acontece, mas ele tem que ficar de bico fechado, ou então deixa de receber a propina dos traficantes. -respirava com dificuldade. -Ele faz vista grossa pro que acontece e manda o pessoal na direção contrária.

-Eu sei que tem mais gente por trás disso, quero os nomes...

Erick levantou o rosto, olhando confuso para o homem encapuzado em seu carro. Por causa da dor, não conseguia reconhecer quem era. Mas com certeza, o estranho conhecia como funcionavam as coisas. Você só é capaz de fazer alguma coisa, quando se tem nomes e provas para acusar alguém.

(...)  
A vida está sempre dando voltas, nos mostrando que tudo é possível. O que antes parecia inatingível, passa a ficar palpável em questão de minutos. Pensando nisso, Hayden batucava o volante nervosamente, olhando para os lados. Mais cedo naquele dia, Rachel havia ligado para seu celular, dizendo que precisava conversar fora da delegacia.

De acordo com a conversa pelo telefone, ela estava disposta a fornecer todas as informações que ele pudesse precisar, contando não fosse nada oficial. Marcaram de se encontrar no mirante do parque estadual, um lugar aonde só casais apaixonados iam de noite, durante a tarde o local ficava deserto.

Depois de esperar por meia hora, Hayden bufou, preparando-se para ligar a chave do carro. Quando menos esperava, alguém bateu no vidro do carona, assustando-o. Demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer que era ela.

-Pensei que não viesse mais. –disse, abrindo a porta para que Rachel entrasse.

-Acabei me atrasando, desculpe. –ela sentou no banco do carona, seu perfume preencheu o interior do carro.

-Então, o que queria conversar comigo? –perguntou, encarando-a.

-Sabe, fiquei pensando em tudo aquilo que você me falou... –Rachel mexia compulsivamente na alça da bolsa. –Eu quero colocar o assassino de Ed na cadeia...

-Está fazendo a coisa certa, tenha certeza disso. –ele procurou incentivá-la. –Agora me conte tudo o que achar importante, mesmo que não tenha muito sentido para você, ok?

-Tudo bem... –a mulher ainda mexia na compulsivamente na alça da bolsa.

_Tudo começou quando Rachel tinha 18 anos e os negócios da família iam de mal a pior. As empresas transportadoras, que eram responsáveis por grande parte da movimentação do porto, vinham fechando em vermelho e com certeza estariam falindo em poucos meses._

_Mas ela não estava muito preocupada com isso, porque continuava tendo sua mesada e todas as coisas que desejava. Acabou conhecendo Ed Norton em uma casa noturna e passaram a namorar, apesar dos pais não aprovarem o relacionamento._

_Afinal de contas, ele era descendente de mexicanos e seu irmão mais velho mexia com o tráfico de cocaína na cidade, fato que só foi descoberto mais tarde. Contudo para ela, Ed era diferente e nunca trairia sua confiança. Apesar dos problemas que enfrentavam, o namoro seguia firme._

_-Por acaso você ficou maluca? –Rose estava furiosa, andava de um lado a outro na sala. –Tem noção da repercussão que a sua expulsão da boate causou nas empresas?  
-Ah, fala sério, mãe! –a garota reclamou, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro._

_-Você só me traz desgosto! –a mãe tirou o travesseiro e segurou a filha pela gola da camisola. –Escuta aqui, se você continuar agindo assim, vou mandar te internar!_

_-Anda logo, tá esperando o que? –Rachel livrou-se do aperto de Rose. –Você nunca ligou pra mim mesmo! Acaba logo com isso!_

_-É exatamente isso que vou fazer, antes que você jogue nosso nome na lama..._

_Rose deixou o quarto, batendo a porta com força. A filha voltou a dormir, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Naquela noite, ela fugiu de casa e foi encontrar-se com Ed no apartamento dele._

_Agora, Rachel estava encarando o teto do quarto. O namorado dormia ao seu lado, tranquilamente. Depois de terem consumido duas carreiras de cocaína e feito sexo, ela ficava pensando em como conseguiria a mesada do mês. O dinheiro andava cada vez mais escasso e tinha certeza de que os pais iriam cortar todas as suas mordomias._

_Contudo, ela não deixaria isso acontecer. Precisava continuar comprando os presentes para Ed, caso contrário, nada de drogas ilícitas e sexo selvagem. Levantou-se e foi fumar um cigarro na sala. _

_Estava cansada de toda aquela cobrança. Tinha que ser perfeita em todos os detalhes, porque os holofotes sempre estavam voltados para sua direção. Desde que havia começado a namorar Ed, as revistas de fofocas tinham matérias cada vez mais polêmicas sobre a jovem Weiz que voltava bêbada para casa, ou então deixava as boates sob efeito de drogas._

_Algumas pessoas diziam que Rachel tinha esse comportamento porque desejava chamar a atenção, outros afirmavam que ela estava sob influência de espíritos negativos... Não importava o que era dito, de qualquer maneira era tudo mentira. Apenas a própria adolescente sabia por que fazia o que fazia._

_O fato era que, gostava de Ed. Ele lhe proporcionava tudo aquilo o que seus pais nunca poderiam dar. As pessoas ao seu redor não entendiam como Rachel se sentia livre ao lado dele, que suas risadas eram verdadeiras, que poderia ser ela mesma, sem qualquer restrição. _

_A droga era apenas um veiculo para que conseguisse ficar mais solta, para que pudesse finalmente sonhar e deixar de ser quem era, pelo menos por alguns minutos. Durante o tempo que o efeito dominava seu corpo, era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, esquecia de tudo e todos._

_Conforme sua relação com Ed ia ficando cada vez mais profunda, os problemas aumentavam. Não somente em relação à família rica de Rachel, que fazia de tudo para impedir a união deles, mas Wayne também era um obstáculo._

_Com o passar do tempo, ele começou a assediá-la, quando o irmão não estava por perto. Falava frases obscenas no ouvido da cunhada, jogava-a contra a parede e tentava beijá-la a força... A situação foi ficando cada vez mais insustentável._

_Neste ponto, as empresas Weiz já não tinham a mesma influência de antes e estavam perdendo espaço para concorrência. Até que uma noite, Rose realizou um jantar de negócio na mansão e Jude Law foi acompanhar o pai._

_O jovem advogado havia acabado de terminar a faculdade e tinha projetos grandiosos para o futuro político da cidade. Sua família era muito próxima ao prefeito e com certeza seu nome estaria na boca do Partido Republicano nas próximas eleições. _

_-Tenho certeza de que nossas famílias podem entrar em um acordo. –Gabriel disse, dando seu melhor sorriso. _

_-Claro... Mas, meu caro amigo, os boatos que correm sobre sua filha não são muito animadores. –Howard comentou, antes de bebericar seu whisky. –Acredito que seja melhor deixar as coisas como estão._

_-Ela está passando apenas por uma fase problemática. –Jude entrou na conversa, com um sorriso simpático. –Todos nós temos problemas de vez em quando... Não é, pai?_

_-Oh, sim, com certeza. –Howard sentiu o rosto corar. –Por acaso você tem charutos? _

_-Vamos ao meu escritório... –Gabriel conduziu o amigo para longe da sala de jantar._

_Rachel levantou o olhar do prato e encarou Jude, que estava sentado à sua frente. Por que ele havia dito aquilo? Não tinha razão para ter sido defendida, todos naquela sala sabiam que era um caso perdido._

_-Não vai adiantar dar uma de compreensivo pra tentar me conquistar. –disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas._

_-Vou encarar isso como um "obrigado". –ele levantou o canto dos lábios, num sorriso malicioso._

_Ela levantou-se da mesa, onde só restavam os dois. _

_-Eu acredito no que disse ao meu pai. Toda essa história de usar drogas, é apenas uma má fase na sua vida. –Jude também estava de pé, encarando-a com uma expressão gentil. –Não falei para conseguir qualquer vantagem._

_-Você é a única pessoa na Terra que pensa assim. –ela ajeitou a postura do corpo. –De qualquer maneira, foi gentil da sua parte. Pelo menos não sou um caso tão perdido assim..._

_-Claro que não... –ele respondeu, antes dela deixar a sala de jantar._

_Os dois passaram a se aproximar e viraram bons amigos. Contudo, Rachel não contava nada sobre sua relação com Ed ou como conseguia as drogas. Queria manter os dois mundos o mais longe possível. O namoro ia se intensificando cada vez mais e não restava dúvida alguma sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro. _

_-Seu irmão esteve aqui de novo. –Rachel disse, sentando no sofá, parecendo cansada. –Não agüento mais ele atrás de mim..._

_-Aquele desgraçado... –Ed passou a mão pela boca, nervoso. –Eu vou acabar com essa merda hoje mesmo!_

_-Não faça nada precipitado..._

_As palavras dela não surtiram efeito algum. Isso não foi o suficiente para conter a fúria de Ed, que foi atrás do irmão mais velho. Mais tarde, ele ligou dizendo que era melhor deixar tudo preparado, porque iriam adiantar o dia da viagem._

_Ela ficou esperando com as malas a noite inteira e Ed não apareceu. Rachel acabou cochilando no sofá do apartamento do namorado. Após descobrir que ele havia cometido suicídio, não agüentou e acabou pirando._

_Teve uma overdose e acabou sendo internada numa clinica de reabilitação, que era paga por Jude. Durante todo o tratamento, teve algumas recaídas. Contudo, conseguiu vencer o obstáculo e logo depois de ter sido liberada, casou-se com o jovem herdeiro da família Law._

Agora, ela mantinha o olhar fixo no painel do carro. Era como se estivesse revivendo todas aquelas memórias. Enquanto isso, Hayden suava frio, afinal de contas tinha uma escuta grudada no peito, por baixo da camisa social que vestia.

Sabia que havia garantido de que essa conversa seria totalmente casual, contudo não poderia deixar uma oportunidade como aquela passar em branco. Precisava gravar cada palavra que Rachel dizia, ela era uma testemunha muito importante.

-Você sabe como Ed conseguia as drogas? –ele perguntou, depois de ter escutado a história.

-Ele conseguia com um policial que trabalhava no Narcóticos... –Rachel franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar. –Acho que o nome dele era Vincent Morris.

Ao ouvir essa declaração, o coração de Hayden disparou. Precisava saber mais, ou melhor, de tudo.

-Como assim?

-Eles eram amigos e sempre quando Vincent conseguia tirar uma quantidade, que ninguém suspeitava, dava para Ed. –ela passava a mão nos cabelos castanho-escuros, enquanto pensava. –Daí consumíamos juntos...

-Você tem alguma coisa que possa provar essa ligação entre eles? –as gotas de suor escorriam pela nuca e molhavam o colarinho da camisa.

-Claro, acho que ainda tenho algumas fotos antigas guardadas em casa... –a mulher o encarou.

-E qual seu envolvimento com Wayne, hoje em dia?

Ele sabia que era uma pergunta delicada, mas precisava ser feita. Se conseguisse esclarecer a ligação entre ela e Wayne, talvez pudesse usar isso como arma contra o traficante futuramente. Não poderia ficar nas mãos dele, totalmente vulnerável. Precisava de todos os recursos possíveis para conseguir reverter a situação.

-Hhmm... –ela revirou os olhos, parecendo incomodada e estressada. –Como você sabe, eu ainda sou usuária. Perante a sociedade, estou completamente reabilitada, mas a verdade é bem diferente disso...

-Ele é quem arranja a droga para você?

-Exatamente... Só não me pergunte como. Não quero saber como as coisas acontecem. -Rachel olhava para o lado de fora do carro. –A questão é que eu vou até o cassino dele, pego meu pedido, pago e vou embora.

-E as empresas do seu pai, arranjaram ou não ajuda de Jude? –ele passou a língua pelos lábios, que estavam secos.

-Isso está parecendo um interrogatório! –a mulher reclamou, encarando-o novamente. –Pensei que íamos conversar.

-Desculpe, é a força do hábito. –Hayden sorriu, sem graça.

-Sim, meu casamento com ele foi apenas para salvar as empresas do meu pai... –seu tom de voz baixou, quase transformando-o num sussurro. –Claro que ele também me ajudou muito, mas nunca o amei.

-Você ainda é apaixonada pelo Ed?

-É algo que não posso controlar. Sei que parece loucura, mas nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro... –lágrimas começaram a surgir e desceram pelo rosto. –Se ele não tivesse tido aquela briga dom Wayne, provavelmente ainda estaria vivo...

-Tenho certeza de que com as informações que está me passando, vou conseguir uma pista sobre a morte dele. –tentou parecer afetivo.

-Acha que Wayne pode ter alguma haver com tudo isso? –Rachel levantou o olhar. –Afinal de contas, os dois brigaram, antes de Ed aparecer morto.

-Acredito que sim... Mas ainda é muito cedo para conseguir tirar qualquer conclusão. –ele ficou sério ao ouvir no nome do traficante. –Peço que mantenha distância dele por enquanto. É um sujeito muito perigoso.

-Se ele souber que andei me encontrando com você, com certeza vai mandar me matar. –ela soltou uma risada sarcástica. –Preciso ir...

-Obrigado por confiar em mim. –Hayden disse, antes dela deixar o carro.

**Nota: esse capitulo demorou a ser postado por causa das provas na faculdade, andei muito atolada. Prometo que darei meu melhor para que **_**Dangerous Relationships**_** continue mantendo uma boa freqüência agora nas férias.  
Só tenho a agradecer a todos vocês que tem lido esta fic e esperado ansiosamente.**


End file.
